Descente Infernale
by Kalincka
Summary: [Post "Aie la foi"] Le docteur Frédéric n'a pas digéré l'affront du Patron envers lui. Mais plus que la vengeance, c'est la curiosité qui le saisit. Une curiosité sinistre à propos de ces "personnalités" apparemment bien réelles. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'est plus Mathieu qui est en danger... Mais ceux qui l'ont sauvé.
1. Le calme avant la tempête

_Je suis... Ridicule._

_C'est vrai, quoi, je voulais absolument publier ce chapitre 1 de "Descente Infernale" (la suite de "Aie la foi" qui m'a beaucoup, BEAUCOUP, **BEAUCOUP** été demandée) dimanche prochain. Mais comme on vient de dépasser les **5000 vues** (j'l'ai vu en direct devant mon écran des statistiques... tant d'émotions :'D), j'ai craqué (bon d'un autre côté ça me donnera le temps de me planquer, c'est vrai quoi, y'en a qui m'ont menacé avec un épluche-patate *non non Deponia tu n'es pas visée pas du tout je t'assure*)._

_Donc... Qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire ?_

_Eh bien, déjà un grand merci de continuer à me suivre :D_

_Si vous ne connaissez pas ma précédente fanfic, "Aie la foi", je vous invite à aller la lire, vu que celle-ci y fait suite ^^_

_Et ensuite..._

_J'espère que cette fic ne vous décevra pas ! Le ton **est volontairement plus sombre**, et **le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli**. Si au début il y a un ton décalé, c'est volontaire, mais ne vous attendez pas à des chapitres joyeux dès le 2ème._

_Tant d'angoisses dans une seule histoire xD ... Allez, enjoy !_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnalités multiples et Capsule de Bière sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet, et je ne prétends pas gagner de l'argent avec cette fanfiction, je ne le fais que pour mon plaisir et celui des autres fans !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 | Le calme avant la tempête<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que l'équipe d'SLG avait repris le court de la vie.

Certains s'étaient remis de leurs blessures mineures, tel le Moine ou le Hippie dont les jambes ne s'étaient pas tout de suite remises de leur choc à plus de 10 mètres et qui avaient chancelé pendant deux jours avant de pouvoir remarcher correctement.

Le Patron avait fermement refusé des soins pour remettre en place ses os cassés, mais au bout du quatrième jour, Mathieu l'avait obligé à se reposer dans son lit lorsque le criminel avait eu un accès de toux particulièrement violent lui ayant fait cracher du sang.

Ainsi, l'homme en noir avait été condamné à rester au lit toute la journée, et si d'habitude cette nouvelle le réjouissait par le fait qu'il pourrait faire des choses dedans, il avait été cette fois-ci interdit de tout mouvement. Le pervers aux lunettes noires avait ainsi passé ses journées à regarder des films – personne n'avait voulu savoir quel genre – et à avaler les antibiotiques que lui refilait le Prof, le mettant ainsi dans une colère noire pendant les trois semaines de repos qui lui avaient été imposées.

En parlant du Prof, celui-ci avait littéralement passé une journée enfermé dans son laboratoire. Une journée entière, sans dormir. Le fait que les infirmiers qui avaient amenés Mathieu dans l'asile aient détruit toutes ses expériences l'avaient rendu complètement fou, et il avait passé les trois premiers jours à travailler d'arrache-pied pour recréer la moitié de son œuvre. On l'avait retrouvé, le lendemain du troisième jour, entrain de dormir profondément sur le canapé à côté du Hippie en plein dans son délire de licornes et de rhubarbe.

Le Geek avait mis un peu de temps pour se remettre de l'asile. Il s'était réveillé en pleurs, une nuit après un cauchemar particulièrement violent, et Maître Panda avait été obligé de venir lui chanter une berceuse pour qu'il puisse se rendormir. Il avait fini par se calmer, et s'était carrément endormi dans les bras du chanteur, ayant délaissé sa peluche Yoshi, le tout en marmonnant un "Doudou Panda" sans vouloir lâcher le kigurumi de la personnalité chantante.

C'était la Fille, réveillée elle aussi par les pleurs du gamer, qui avait entendu le surnom donné au Panda derrière la porte, et qui l'avait clamé haut et fort à la table du petit déjeuner, trouvant cela trop "kawaï", faisant rougir les deux concernés. Si la plupart n'avait rien relevé – le Hippie, trop plongé dans son trip ou encore le Prof qui ressemblait à un zombie à deux doigts de plonger dans sa tisane – le Patron, lui, s'était fait un malin plaisir de surnommer le chanteur à tout bout de champ.

Le Moine avait passé plus d'une semaine dans l'une des églises de Paris à prier et à se confesser. Si la plupart des prêtres auxquels il se confiait ne croyaient pas un mot de son histoire malgré leurs discours encourageants, le fanatique passait le reste de son temps à prier devant une statue représentant la Vierge Marie ou on-ne-savait quelle autre figure religieuse.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Mathieu se réhabituait lentement à vivre en société. Il avait retrouvé Wifi, qui s'était précipité sur lui en le voyant arriver, pour lui quémander des croquettes. Il ne savait pas exactement quel discours avait tenu le Patron envers le psychiatre, mais il était efficace : il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'un soi-disant traitement à prendre ou encore de docteurs spécialisés dans les troubles du comportement.

Il avait commencé à planifier la saison 5 de Salut Les Geeks avec ses personnalités, en faisant rapidement un tour sur les réseaux sociaux pour prévenir la population. Il eut un petit sourire attendrit en tombant, un jour, sur un mail d'un de ses fans qui s'inquiétait de son absence de vie sur internet.

Et ce matin, en se levant, il sourit légèrement. Il rejoignit les autres à la table du petit déjeuner en sifflotant, pour enclencher la cafetière. La Fille était déjà assise, un magazine dans les mains et un bol de chicoré devant elle. Le Patron buvait sa tasse de café noir et le Geek s'était installé au bout de la table. Ce dernier sirotait tranquillement son chocolat chaud, mais son regard voyageait sans cesse entre le Patron et la Fille qui se regardaient en chien de faïence.

Le youtuber soupira, tandis que la cafetière se mettait en marche. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le criminel et la féministe se frittaient ; étonnamment, la blonde n'était nullement intimidée par le Patron et n'hésitait pas à lui hurler dessus dès le moindre ennui, tout comme l'homme en noir ne ratait aucune occasion de lui lancer des piques osées. Il y avait entre ces deux-là une relation à mi-chemin entre la rivalité et la fraternité qui parvenait toujours à surprendre leur Créateur.

Lorsque son café fut prêt, Mathieu prit la tasse et but une gorgée, en s'accoudant au plan de travail sans quitter des yeux la petite tablée. Ce rituel matinal était une habitude et pourtant, lorsqu'il avait commencé à reprendre une vie normale, il voyait cette routine d'un tout autre œil, de celui que l'on avait lorsqu'on avait failli tout perdre et qui nous faisait comprendre à quel point les petits gestes du quotidien étaient importants.

Il vit Maître Panda arriver, et il sut tout de suite que le réveil n'allait pas être de tout repos en remarquant le sourire narquois sur les lèvres du Patron. La pique que lança le criminel le lui confirma :

— Bien dormi, la peluche ?

Le chanteur qui auparavant affichait une tête à moitié sortie du lit prit une mine irritée.

— Ta gueule.

— Oh, je t'ai vexé mon petit doudou ? demanda à nouveau l'homme en noir en prenant un plaisir moqueur à titiller la susceptibilité de l'ursidé.

Le Créateur vit sa personnalité mélomane serrer les poings, et il se sentit aussitôt obligé de calmer le jeu :

— Patron, arrête ça tout de suite. On vient à peine de se lever.

— Parle pour toi gamin, moi j'ai passé une nuit de folie ce soir, j'ai trouvé une meuf qui-

— C'est bon, on n'a pas besoin des détails, le coupa la Fille en tournant sèchement la page de son magazine Gossip.

Le criminel tourna aussitôt la tête, se désintéressant du Panda qui alla se servir une tasse de thé sur la machine achetée exprès par Mathieu pour l'arrivée du chanteur dans l'équipe.

— Un problème, grognasse ? questionna-t-il plus sur le ton de l'intimidation que sur celui d'une réelle question.

— Puisque tu le demandes, répondit aussi rudement la féministe, tes récits me gênent, alors ce serait bien que tu ailles les raconter ailleurs.

— Fais pas la maligne, blondasse. Au fait, je crois que tu as oublié d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain car tu as oublié de te raser. Ah mais j'oubliais, tu es comme ça. Excuse-moi, fit le pervers d'un air méchant en affichant un sourire de requin.

— Je t'invite à aller vérifier toi aussi dans ta chambre si tu n'as pas oublié de prendre tes antibiotiques, mon chou, ce serait dommage que tu sois obligé de repasser une journée à rien faire dans ton lit, sans personne, hein ? répliqua-t-elle un affichant un sourire narquois à son tour.

— Joue pas à ça gamine, menaça soudainement le Patron, son sourire disparaissant au profit d'un air sérieux.

— Hé oh, j'ai dit quoi ?! s'irrita Mathieu en posant sa tasse près de l'évier tout en regardant la tablée. Un peu de calme, cinq secondes, c'est trop vous demander ?

Personne ne répondit. La Fille se replongea dans son magazine, maugréant dans sa barbe (existante), et le criminel buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son café noir.

Maître Panda tira une chaise à côté du Geek, sa tasse de thé dans la main, avant de s'accouder d'un air légèrement fatigué.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, et le Hippie fit son apparition, suivit de Capsule de Bière, qui fit fuir Wifi qui grimpa prestement en haut de son arbre à chat situé non loin de la porte. Le pacifiste s'assit entre la féministe et l'homme en noir, complètement indifférent à la tension qui régnait entre ces deux-là. Il se servit comme si de rien n'était un verre de jus de pomme, et lança une tranche de bacon au berger belge qui se jeta sur la nourriture avant de se coucher aux pieds de son maître.

— J'ai fait un rêve délire gros, lança-t-il sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un l'écoutait ou pas. J'ai rêvé que j'allais à Poudlard. Ils ont des balais volants là-bas. Ils en ont vraiment trop pris !

Le Geek releva la tête de son chocolat en entendant parler de Poudlard, et en bon geek, il lança à Maître Panda d'un air innocent :

— Tu penses que j'irais dans quelle maison si j'allais à Poudlard ?

Le chanteur lui lança un sourire par-dessus sa tasse de thé :

— À Poufsouffle, sans hésiter. Tu es patient et très obstiné. Et moi ?

— Je pense que tu irais à…

Mais Mathieu perdit le fil de la conversation en entendant un nouvel arrivant dans la cuisine. Il vit le Prof traîner des pieds, des cernes gigantesques sous les yeux, venir à côté de la plaque à induction pour se préparer sa tisane matinale.

Son Créateur le vit se servir sa boisson puis se mettre à table avec une démarche hagarde en haussant les sourcils. Il devrait lui dire de se poser, où à ce rythme-là, il se transformerait en zombie avant l'Apocalypse.

La tablée ne fut complète que lorsque le Moine se décida à venir. Il contempla tout le monde d'un œil légèrement méprisant en voyant que personne n'avait pris la peine de prier avant de se jeter sur la nourriture. Il soupira légèrement, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de convaincre ces "hérétiques", et saisit un croissant après avoir rapidement murmuré une prière.

Mathieu caressa pensivement Wifi qui s'était déplacé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, avant de se décider à laver sa tasse. Il la passa sous le robinet, et réentendit d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui avait démarrée depuis la question du Geek :

— Et toi tu penses que j'irai où ? demanda subitement la Fille en levant la tête de son magazine.

— Mmmh… À Gryffondor, dit-il après une hésitation.

— Vraiment, tu me trouves si courageuse que ça ? répondit d'un air enjoué la féministe en regardant le petit gamer.

Celui-ci jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Maître Panda, avant de répondre innocemment :

— Non, c'est juste qu'à Gryffondor ils foncent sans réfléchir, alors…

On aurait presque pu voir un nuage de dépit au-dessus de la tête de la blonde dont le visage se décomposa sur place. Elle replongea sèchement dans son magazine en marmonnant un "Les hommes, tous les mêmes", et autres charabias incompréhensibles ; Le Patron, qui avait écouté la discussion, avait lancé un sourire moqueur à l'adresse de la féministe qui n'y avait même pas fait attention.

Mathieu avait failli s'étouffer avec sa langue, mort de rire, en entendant la réplique innocente mais tellement pince-sans-rire du Geek. Ses épaules tressautaient faiblement sous son hilarité, mais comme il était de dos pour laver sa tasse, personne ne pouvait le voir. Cependant, quand il se retourna en essayant de garder un air neutre, il vit la Fille lui lancer un regard noir. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été si discret que ça.

Le Geek s'était mis en tête de continuer la répartition de ses camarades en les regardant tour à tour. Lorsqu'il arriva au Patron, il lança sans hésiter :

— Serpentard.

— Tu veux voir mon serpent, gamin ? rebondit le criminel en affichant son sourire de requin.

— Poudlard n'existe pas, intervint soudainement le Prof d'une voix traînante démontrant sa fatigue. C'est une invention des anglais pour nous faire oublier que les chats veulent prendre le monde en fjehzzz…

Sa tirade qu'il aurait auparavant terminée avec un air professoral se termina lamentablement dans un charabia incompréhensible au volume douteux, et le scientifique plongea presque la tête dans sa tisane, lui donnant un air de mort-vivant à cause de ses cernes faisant contraste sous ses yeux.

Personne n'y fit vraiment attention puisqu'un débat venait d'éclater entre le Geek et Maître Panda.

— Serdaigle ? insista le gamer en jetant un regard en coin à son alter-ego scientifique.

— Là, tout de suite, j'aurai plutôt dit Dormiville, répliqua le chanteur en regardant d'un air blasé le savant à deux doigts de faire le grand saut dans sa tasse.

— Ça existe même pas la maison de Dormiville ! s'exclama le benjamin d'un air buté en le prenant au premier degré.

— Si ça se trouve c'est une maison cachée et J. K. Rowling nous a menti en disant qu'il n'y a que quatre maisons, fit le Panda en haussant les épaules d'un air mystérieux.

— C'est impossible, riposta le gamin en croisant les bras, ne saisissant toujours pas l'humour de son camarade.

Mathieu détourna son attention de la conversation pour regarder Wifi tranquillement allongé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Malgré le fait qu'il y aurait des poils partout après le passage du chaton, le youtuber succomba devant le regard de la petite bête et lui caressa le ventre d'un air pensif.

_«_ _Tu dois être le seul sain d'esprit dans cette maison »_ pensa-t-il en le regardant avec un petit sourire.

Mais dans un coin de sa tête, un proverbe célèbre lui revint à l'esprit.

_« Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. »_

Et rien n'était plus vrai, songeait-il en agrandissant son sourire, qu'à cet instant.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?<em>

_Excusez mon petit délire à propos d'Harry Potter, je sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête à ce moment-là... Je dois bien être la seule à m'amuser à répartir les personnalités dans les maisons xD_

_[Au passage, si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu : le fanmade sur le Patron est sorti ! Et il est... Juste énorme ! Apparemment, Angel a dû faire des recherches dans FFnet, vu l'une des paroles... ;)]_

_Eh bien... Reviews ? :D_


	2. Trou noir

_Me revoilà ! ^^ Ce chapitre étant plutôt court, je me permets de le poster plus tôt ! :)_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que vous continuez à me suivre, ça me touche beaucoup :') J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas !_

_Les choses sérieuses commencent... Et ça ne rigole pas ! Si le rating était du K+ avant (oui, je le pense sincèrement, un rating K+ avec le Patron c'est POSSIBLE), on descend en T pour celui-ci ^^ Non pas qu'il y ait des choses super traumatisantes à mon avis, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir ;)_

_Merci à l'anonyme Quelqu'un : Oh que oui, ils vont en avoir... Je suis quelqu'un de sadique par nature xD_

_Bon, enjoy ?_

**_Disclaimer : Mathieu n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre (simplement mentionné), mais les personnages cités ici-bas lui appartiennent quand même ! Le dessin (que je viens de trouver) pour la couverture a été trouvé sur DeviantArt, par Ayane 42 !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 | Trou noir<strong>

Peu après que le petit déjeuner, tout le monde s'était levé pour vaquer à ses occupations. Le Patron s'était quand même encore un peu engueulé avec la Fille histoire de, mais ils avaient vite été coupés par Mathieu qui leur avait demandé d'arrêter directement.

Résultat, la blonde s'était enfermée dans sa chambre en poussant le son de sa chaîne Hi-fi à fond, et comme sa pièce était attenante à celle du criminel, celui-ci avait carrément failli péter un câble à force d'entendre du Miley Cyrus – ce qui se comprenait – et était sorti en claquant la porte de l'appartement.

On ne l'avait plus vu de la journée, même s'il avait été interdit par le Prof de sortie – avec ses fractures à peine remises et son caractère virulent, il ne faisait aucune doute pour le scientifique qu'il reviendrait avec encore plus de dégâts. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, sûrement à cause du fait qu'il s'était littéralement effondré sur la table du petit déjeuner, manquant de peu de plonger dans sa tisane.

Par compassion, Maître Panda et Mathieu l'avaient déplacé sur le canapé du salon, et si le Hippie n'avait plus son endroit favori pour comater en toute tranquillité, il en avait bien vite trouvé un autre en la présence du lit de son Créateur, parti se promener en ville.

Le Moine s'était isolé dans sa "chambre" – pouvait-on appeler une chambre une pièce remplie de bibles, de portrait de symboles religieux et dont la porte était surmonté d'une gigantesque croix sur laquelle Jésus était représenté crucifié ? – pour méditer, son occupation favorite depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'asile.

Quant au Geek, il avait fait une partie de Mario Kart avec Maître Panda qui avait accepté de bonne grâce. Le canapé ayant été monopolisé par le Prof, ils jouèrent en tailleur sur le sol, mais cela ne dérangea les deux acolytes qui s'étaient profondément investis dans leur partie.

Ils avaient joué plus de deux heures, avant de se séparer ; le chanteur décidant d'aller chercher l'inspiration dans sa grotte, et le benjamin se dirigeant vers sa chambre afin de passer quelques heures – toute son après-midi – sur LOL ou WOW.

Puis, au bout de ces quelques heures – il était près de dix-neuf heure – le gamer sentit la faim lui tenailler le ventre. Il allait se lever, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd venant du rez-de-chaussée.

La chaîne Hi-fi de la Fille s'était éteinte un peu plus tôt, celle-ci étant descendue avec les autres dans le salon, lui permettant d'entendre parfaitement les sons à l'étage.

Il tendit soudainement l'oreille. Il lui sembla percevoir quelque chose comme "Peace, gros", ainsi que la Fille parler colériquement avec quelqu'un.

Il haussa les épaules. D'après la porte qui s'était ouverte puis refermée sèchement, ce devait être le Patron qui rentrait de sa promenade, et qui s'engueulait une fois de plus avec la blonde. Mieux valait ne pas descendre maintenant.

Sans chercher à en savoir plus, il se replongea dans son jeu.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard, un gargouillement le sortit de son univers virtuel. Le gamer détacha son regard de son écran pour passer piteusement une main sur son ventre.<p>

Cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment faim.

Il repoussa sa chaise et éteignit à regret son ordinateur, malgré la curiosité qui le prenait aux tripes.

D'habitude, la Fille – ou Mathieu – venait le chercher pour passer à table, et généralement il n'en avait pas envie, bien trop occupé sur son occupation en ligne.

Mais là, personne n'était venu, et son horloge Pokémon atteignait bientôt vingt heures.

Il poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre, et jeta un œil dans le couloir. La porte du sanctuaire du Moine était grande ouverte elle aussi, comme si le fanatique s'était précipité dans le couloir.

Encore plus intrigué, le gamer à la casquette avança encore un peu. Il jeta un regard en bas de l'escalier, mais ne vit que le canapé et la télé éteinte.

Il posa un pied sur une marche, silencieusement. Mais le benjamin grimaça en entendant que celle-ci grinçait en faisant un bruit monstre.

À présent certain qu'on l'avait entendu descendre, mais que personne ne répondait, il se décida à parler :

— Les gens ? demanda-t-il d'une voix nerveuse.

Mais personne ne répondit.

Mathieu n'était pas rentré car il avait précisé qu'il irait faire un tour chez Antoine, mais les autres…

Cette fois-ci, il dévala les marches quatre à quatre.

Pour tomber sur une pièce aussi silencieuse que vide.

Il avança en regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Où étaient passés les autres ?

Cela était-il une mauvaise blague ? S'étaient-ils tous cachés pour lui faire une farce ? Ça n'était pas la première fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, l'ambiance du salon était lourde, pesante, comme si quelque chose de dangereux s'était passé dans la pièce.

Le Geek avança encore un peu. Rectification : la pièce n'était pas vide.

Le Hippie, assis sur le sol, était appuyé sur le canapé et dormait d'un sommeil profond. Au-dessus de lui, sur le dit-canapé, le Prof était affalé de tout son long, un bras pendant dans le vide et un filet de bave sortant de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Le gamer soupira, mais ne fut pas soulagé pour autant. Où étaient passés les autres ? Le Moine ne sortait presque jamais de sa chambre, et il la fermait scrupuleusement à double tour lorsqu'il en sortait, de peur que le Patron n'y rentre. Et là, sa porte était grande ouverte, comme s'il était sorti en catastrophe.

Quant à la Fille… Il repensa aux cris qu'il avait entendu. Est-ce que sa dispute avec le Patron avait mal tournée ?

Non, non non non. Le Patron était dangereux mais jamais il n'oserait lever la main sur eux. Mathieu le lui avait interdit.

Il n'aurait pas désobéi, hein ?

Sentant la panique monter en lui, il s'avança encore un peu vers la cuisine, cette fois-ci.

Il se figea aussitôt sur le seuil.

Devant lui, la Fille était assise sur une chaise, la tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table.

On aurait pu dire qu'elle dormait, mais le Moine juste à côté d'elle, étalé au sol, lui aussi dans un profond sommeil, ne laissait aucun doute.

Le Geek sentit des sueurs froides lui perler dans la nuque. Où était le Patron ?!

La réponse lui fut donnée aussitôt.

Un homme massif ouvrit la porte de l'entrée, avec ce qui semblait être un corps sur les épaules. Ne remarquant pas tout de suite le gamin figé sur le seuil de la cuisine qui l'observait, il lança d'une voix bourrue :

— J'ai réussi à le buter, cet enfoiré ! Il ne s'est pas laissé piquer, j'crois même qu'il m'a tordu un bras, ce salaud. Mais de toute façon, il est dans les nuages, en ce moment. Fred ?

Le gamer au tee-shirt rouge sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Le corps sur les épaules de l'homme au look de camionneur était vêtu de noir, et sur les yeux de la victime étaient placés des lunettes de soleil. Le mégot d'une cigarette tomba sur le parquet du salon.

Il sentit l'effroi monter en lui et menacer d'exploser comme une bombe à retardement. Ses jambes étaient comme figées sur place, et ses mains s'agitèrent dangereusement dans des convulsions.

Un hurlement de terreur se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit l'intrus tourner la tête et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Ils se fixèrent longuement. Les secondes parurent des heures au petit à la casquette qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Qui était cet homme ? Et c'était qui, "Fred" ? Son esprit s'emballa. Il se rendit compte avec horreur que le sommeil du Hippie et du Prof sur le canapé sous ses yeux n'avait rien de naturel, tout comme celui de la Fille et du Moine derrière lui.

Il songea à Maître Panda, resté dans sa grotte. Le seul à ne pas être sorti. S'il l'avertissait, il pourrait les sauver…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

Il pivota, mais pas assez vite.

Le Geek sentit un coup brutal lui être assené sur le haut du crâne, et vit des taches lui brouiller la vision en même temps que la douleur.

Puis, d'un coup, tout vira au noir.

* * *

><p><em>Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite viendra bientôt ! ...<em>

_PAS DE PELUUUUCHEEE PITIÉ_É__É__É__É__É !__

__*bunker, je viens à toi*__


	3. Entre quatre murs

_Bonjour les gens !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, parce que ce chapitre n'est pas prévu pour être joyeux (Oui je me fais un plaisir sadique de vous pourrir votre journée :D) !_

_Je vois que certains trouvaient la fin du deuxième chapitre assez frustrante, mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Ce chapitre l'est cent fois plus ! Petite précision, quand le texte est écrit en italique, c'est un flash-back ^^_

_Il y a peu de temps j'ai découvert une fanvid faite par "Sarielle", et qui s'appelle "SLG 85 - Bad Ending"... Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez la voir ! Elle est juste magique, les dessins sont sublimes et la musique parfaitement bien adaptée (et le Patron a la putain de classe dedans aussi xD) ! Je l'ai regardée pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre, et franchement ça m'a inspirée du tonnerre (les images à 0:05, 00:38 et 2:28 m'ont donné des frissons *-*) ^^_

_Sinon, réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_Quelqu'un : En fait, l'inspiration me vient plutôt facilement en ce moment (même si j'ai reçu un emploi du temps pourri je dois l'avouer), et je dois avouer qu'à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews, ça me donne une énergie d'enfer ^^_

_Kaptainnope : Tu vas tellement me haïr pour ce chapitre xD_

_Allez, enjoy ! :D_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnalités citées dans ce chapitre sont à Mathieu Sommet, et le dessin de couverture est à Ayane 45 (allez voir sa galerie sur DeviantArt, elle gère !) !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 | Entre quatre murs<strong>

Maître Panda grimaça. Une douleur abominable le prenait à la tête, et il se sentait comme figé, engourdi. Il entendit, au loin, des murmures flous et incompréhensibles.

— Tu m'entends ? Maître Panda…

Il reconnaissait ce timbre de voix. Il l'avait déjà entendu. Mais sa tête…

* * *

><p><em>Il entendit des bruits sourds dans l'appartement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient encore ?! À tous les coups, c'était la Fille et le Patron qui s'engueulaient à nouveau. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement s'ignorer, comme deux humains civilisés ? Non, il fallait qu'ils fassent un boucan pas possible à chaque fois…<em>

_Le chanteur délaissa son ordinateur pour rejoindre les autres, excédé. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre donnant directement sur le salon._

_Au début, il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se passait. L'habitude, sans doute, de voir des gens s'agiter partout dans l'appartement. Mais au bout de son deuxième pas dans la pièce, il comprit._

_Devant lui, deux corps, l'un allongé par terre, l'autre sur le canapé. S'il avait l'habitude que le Hippie squatte le sol de la maison pendant l'un de ses délires, et qu'il savait que le Prof dormait là pour récupérer, le fait qu'un homme baraqué se tienne au beau milieu de la pièce n'était pas normal._

_Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le corps posé en travers des épaules du grand gaillard qui lui tournait le dos, ne pouvant ainsi pas voir sa présence._

_Un corps plutôt musclé, couvert par un costume noir, et une tête qu'il devinait aisément agrémentée d'une paire de lunette de soleil._

_Et, sur le parquet du salon, une petite traînée de sang qu'il supposait être le trajet du colosse._

_La personnalité en kigurumi mit un temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. L'image devant ses yeux restait imprimée dans sa tête et il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher._

_Ce fut en entendant l'intrus s'exprimer qu'il recula d'un pas prudent vers son repaire._

— _Il vient d'où, le mioche ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue. Ils sont encore nombreux dans cette baraque ?!_

— _Ce n'est pas le dernier, rétorqua une autre voix qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà entendue. Il en reste un autre. Ils sont sept, plus un chien. Un avec un costume de panda et un berger belge à l'air bohémien._

— _J'm'occupe du clebs, j'crois que je l'ai vu sortir du van garé dans la cour, mais j'ai pas fait gaffe._

— _Ne l'endommage pas, lui aussi est important. Il servira._

— _Pas de problèmes._

_N'ayant pas prévu la fin de l'échange, Maître Panda ne vit pas l'homme se retourner brusquement. Il croisa un instant le regard d'acier de celui-ci, avant qu'il ne laisse brutalement tomber le corps du Patron derrière lui, surprenant le chanteur qui porta son attention sur le criminel, inquiet pour sa santé._

— _Changement de programme. J'm'occupe du costumé._

_Et sur cette phrase, il vit l'homme lui foncer dessus._

_Paniqué, il recula précipitamment dans le but de se barricader derrière la porte. Mais, dans son affolement, il trébucha lamentablement sur le sol. À terre, il vit le colosse se pencher vers lui, et distingua un éclat avide dans ses yeux d'une couleur métallique._

_Il jeta désespérément un regard autour de lui, mais la dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut un autre homme dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, avec à ses pieds le corps trop reconnaissable du Geek._

_Il reporta rapidement son attention sur son agresseur, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, une douleur abominable se fit sentir dans sa tête, et il fut plongé dans le noir._

* * *

><p>— Hé, réveille-toi, s'te plaît !<p>

Il se souvint. D'un coup, Maître Panda se sentit revenir. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, avant de papillonner brusquement des paupières devant le changement de luminosité devant lui.

Il sentit une main dans son dos et tourna doucement la tête, pour voir la tête du Geek, légèrement affolée et la casquette de travers.

Il cligna encore plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de demander d'une voix hésitante :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le chanteur se racla la gorge pour avoir plus de facilité. Il vit le Geek se masser la tête avec une grimace, avant de lui faire un signe du menton pour qu'il regarde devant lui.

Saisissant le geste du gamer, le jeune homme en kigurumi tourna la tête.

Bien qu'il ait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'accoutumer à la luminosité de la petite pièce, celle-ci n'était pas éclairée. Il n'y avait qu'une petite ouverture située en haut de l'un des murs, à sa gauche, et qu'on aurait pu apparenter à une fenêtre si des barreaux n'obstruaient pas l'arrivée de la lumière. Cette dernière n'était même pas présente, vu qu'il faisait nuit noire.

En face de la petite fenêtre, il y avait une porte massive. Elle ne possédait pas de poignée, et sa serrure semblait rouillée par le temps.

Dans la pénombre, il distingua trois personnes en face de lui. Le Hippie était appuyé contre le mur, l'air d'être resté dans un sommeil profond. La tête reposant sur l'épaule du camé, la Fille dormait elle aussi d'un air paisible. Le Moine était dans un angle, à l'opposé du petit soupirail, sa tête dodelinant sur ses épaules.

Il reporta son attention sur sa gauche pour fixer le Geek. Celui-ci se décala, lui donnant accès au coin opposé à celui du Moine.

Malgré la pénombre, il put discerner la personne reposant dans cet endroit grâce à sa blouse blanche. Le Prof, la tête tordue dans un angle étrange, semblait entrain d'émerger.

Le chanteur regarda à nouveau le gamin, une question muette dans les yeux. Comme pour répondre à sa question, il remarqua un mouvement s'esquisser dans l'angle à sa droite.

Surpris, le Panda tourna vivement la tête. Mal lui en pris, car aussitôt, un élancement lui parcourut la tête. Malgré tout, il se força à rester dans cette position, afin de voir qui était à côté de lui, même s'il connaissait la réponse.

L'individu dans l'ombre bougea encore un peu. Après quelques mouvements infructueux destinés à se lever, il grogna :

— Enfin réveillé, la peluche ?

Maître Panda fixa le Patron. Le criminel étant habillé de noir, il se fondait plus facilement dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Mais malgré les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient, le chanteur pouvait facilement deviner que le débauché n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Sa déduction s'avéra vraie lorsqu'il remarqua une flaque sombre autour du pervers.

Surpris, il essaya de bouger, mais grimaça sous l'effort considérable que lui demandait ses mouvements.

Le Geek lui posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule :

— Bouge pas, tu vas te faire mal…

— Ça va, essaya-t-il de le rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

— Non non, faut que tu te reposes ! insista le petit à la casquette en forçant sa prise sur son épaule, l'obligeant malgré lui à rester assis.

Il entendit le Patron respirer difficilement à côté de lui. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers ce dernier, et constata qu'il allait beaucoup plus mal que ce qu'il présumait.

Un toussotement interrompit sa réflexion. Si le criminel ne réagit pas au bruit, le chanteur et le Geek tournèrent d'un même geste la tête vers le Prof qui semblait avoir émergé de son sommeil.

Le scientifique cligna légèrement des yeux, et regarda la pièce d'un air perdu derrière ses lunettes. Le Geek s'empressa de délaisser Maître Panda pour aller aider le savant, après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Le gamer s'accroupit auprès de l'homme de science afin de l'aider à se ressaisir. Celui-ci avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais d'après ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche ne voulait pas suivre sa volonté. Il tourna la tête vers le Geek, une interrogation muette dans les yeux.

Le gamin se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de demander d'un air inquiet :

— Ça va ?

L'autre lui répondit d'un hochement de tête assez maladroit, avant qu'il ne papillonne légèrement des paupières, l'air à deux doigts de se rendormir. Le gamer au tee-shirt rouge le secoua doucement par les épaules :

— Hé, t'endors pas !

Mais le Prof ne sembla pas l'entendre, car il ferma aussitôt les yeux et replongea dans son sommeil. Le Geek sembla un instant inquiet, et Maître Panda allait intervenir, lorsqu'une voix le coupa :

— Laisse-le gros, il est complètement cramé.

Le chanteur en kigurumi porta son regard vers le Hippie en face de lui, en même temps que le gamin. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Patron remuer légèrement, mais toujours sans dire un mot.

La personnalité droguée de leur Créateur avait l'air bel et bien réveillée, et porta une main à son bob sans essayer de dégager la tête de la Fille toujours dans le coma sur son épaule. Il releva la tête, avant de tousser faiblement.

Le Panda l'observa, surpris. Comme pour répondre à son interrogation, le camé s'expliqua :

— Ç'a été le premier, gros. J'l'ai entendu crier d'en haut, mais j'ai pas pu descendre à temps. Il était trop fatigué pour se débattre. Y'avait un type avec une seringue. Mais j'ai pas vu l'autre qui l'accompagnait…

D'après les abréviations dans sa phrase, le Hippie n'était pas en très grande forme lui aussi. Néanmoins, il tint à continuer jusqu'au bout. D'une main fébrile, il désigna le Moine encore entrain de dormir :

— J'ai rien pu faire, mais il s'est mis entre moi et l'autre. S'est écroulé dans la cuisine. Ils ont réussi à m'injecter une dose, mais j'ai rien senti. L'habitude, j'pense.

Un accès de toux l'empêcha de continuer, avant qu'il ne montre la Fille à sa gauche.

— L'est descendue aussi. Le boss est arrivé en même temps, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard au Patron qui ne daignait rien dire. Mais c'est la seule chose dont je me souviens…

Il baissa la tête, l'air honteux, avant de regarder ses pieds.

Maître Panda fronça les sourcils sous les révélations du drogué. À sa gauche, le Geek lança d'une voix inquiète tout en ne lâchant pas l'épaule du Prof :

— Mais ils vont se réveiller, hein ?

— J'sais pas, gros. L'était le premier. Devrait se réveiller avant les autres normalement.

Comprenant que ce n'était pas de bon augure que le Hippie se soit réveillé avant le Moine et le Prof qui avaient reçu la dose avant lui, le gamer à la casquette se tourna à nouveau vers le scientifique, et secoua encore une fois son épaule.

— Allez, réveille-toi !

Mais le savant n'eut aucune réaction. À présent paniqué, le petit au tee-shirt rouge le secoua plus fortement.

— Putain gamin, arrête, ça sert à rien.

La voix rauque du Patron résonna dans la pièce sombre, et le Geek se tourna vers lui, interloqué. Un soupir sortit des lèvres du criminel caché dans la pénombre, qui semblait être exaspéré par l'incompréhension du gamin :

— Le binoclard était crevé, c'est pas étonnant qu'il soit pas capable de se réveiller. Et le fanatique a dû recevoir une plus grosse dose, c'est tout.

Maître Panda approuva silencieusement les paroles de l'homme en noir. Il tourna la tête vers le gamer, et celui-ci lâcha docilement l'épaule de son acolyte. Il se leva doucement, et regarda le Patron dans les yeux :

— On fait quoi alors ? On peut pas les laisser comme ça !

Le criminel laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré, mais répondit néanmoins au Geek :

— On attend.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, je sais... Mais... Qui aime bien, châtie bien<em>_ ? :D__ (bordel si j'applique ce proverbe les personnalités vont vraiment s'en prendre plein la gueule xD)_

_*BUNKER !*_

_... Reviews ?_


	4. Protéger

_Bonjour les gens !_

_Vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais j'ai eu un début de semaine plutôt chargé, j'espère que vous comprendrez... Mais sachez que je vous aime ! Vos commentaires m'encouragent tellement à écrire :'D_

_D'ailleurs, ce chapitre sera du point de vue de deux personnages différents. J'espère que la transition ne sera pas trop brutale, mais je voudrais quand même montrer tous les sentiments de chaque personnalité si j'y arrive ^^_

_Comme je suis plutôt chargée de devoirs ce soir car mercredi je ne serai pas en mesure de les faire l'après-midi, je ne peux pas non plus répondre aux anonymes... Vraiment désolée ! Je poste en coup de vent, mais je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus T.T_

_Enjoy !_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnalités citées ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Mathieu Sommet ! Et le dessin de couverture appartient à Ayane 45 !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 | Protéger<strong>

Un silence accueillit la déclaration du Patron. Sachant que celui-ci n'était pas du genre patient, cette phrase n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Le Geek s'assit silencieusement à côté de Maître Panda, et replia ses genoux contre lui. Il mit ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées, avant de regarder d'un air perdu la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient.

Le Hippie ne dit rien, et resta sans bouger. Il demeurait silencieux derrière ses lunettes, les dernières traces de drogues en lui s'estompant au fur et à mesure. Apparemment, la tête de la Fille en plein coma sur son épaule ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Le chanteur jeta à nouveau un regard au Patron. Il sentait peu à peu son mal de crâne le quitter, lui permettant de faire quelques mouvements simples sans lui provoquer une migraine. Il remarqua que le criminel respirait à présent difficilement.

Mû par son instinct, il se leva, et se rapprocha de l'homme en noir. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, sous le regard des deux autres, et demanda d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun mensonge :

— Combien ?

La première des personnalités de leur Créateur releva subitement la tête. Aucun rictus ne se trouvait sur son visage, prouvant à quel point il avait été sacrément amoché.

— Une.

— Où ça ? insista le Panda.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre lui montra son poignet qu'il avait caché sous la manche de sa chemise, tordu dans un angle étrange.

— Et ça ? continua la personnalité en kigurumi tout en désignant la petite flaque autour du criminel.

— T'occupe gamin, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton brut.

— Fais pas l'idiot, répliqua d'un air tout aussi froid son alter-ego en fronçant les sourcils. D'où ça vient ?

— Fous-moi la paix, tu veux ? Je ne suis pas faible. J'ai vu pire, alors dégage et va t'occuper du gamin.

Tout en disant cela, le chanteur vit une étincelle de colère briller à travers les lunettes du criminel. Le ton glacial que venait d'employer le Patron suffisait à refroidir la pièce en une seule phrase.

Maître Panda fronça les sourcils, mais ne répliqua pas. Cet imbécile aurait pu mourir par fierté, s'il le voulait. Il retourna s'asseoir auprès du Geek dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes prêtes à couler au moindre évènement.

Il comprenait sans peines les inquiétudes du petit.

Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Pourquoi leur en voulait-on ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du chanteur sans qu'il ne puisse trouver les réponses.

Il constata avec une certaine contrariété que le Patron avait raison. Il leur fallait attendre.

* * *

><p><em>Un sentiment. Protéger. Ne pas les laisser leur faire du mal.<em>

_Protéger._

_Ils avaient beau la charrier, lui faire de sales blagues, elle ne les laisserait jamais leur faire du mal._

_Protéger._

_Elle entend une porte claquer. Elle entend les cris. Elle entend les coups. Elle redoute le pire._

_Vite._

_Elle délaisse sa chaîne qu'elle vient d'éteindre. Elle se précipite dans le couloir. Le Geek est toujours dans sa chambre. Il n'a rien entendu à cause de son casque. Elle voit la porte de la chambre du fanatique ouverte._

_Vite._

_Elle dévale les escaliers comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_Elle s'aperçoit de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Son regard s'attarde sur le bras vêtu d'une manche blanche qu'elle voit dépasser du canapé. Elle tourne la tête._

_Juste à temps pour voir le Moine s'effondrer dans la cuisine._

_Elle s'avance._

_Protéger. Vite._

_Il y a le Hippie. Le Hippie qui la remarque. Le Hippie qui lui lance un dernier regard. Il s'effondre, comme le Moine, mais cette fois-ci, il est rattrapé par l'Ennemi. Elle en entend un autre. « Il est important, ne pas l'abîmer », qu'il dit._

_Mais elle s'en fiche._

_Protéger._

_Elle voit l'Ennemi se retourner. L'Ennemi qui lui lance un regard menaçant, dangereux._

_Mais elle s'en fiche._

_Il faut les protéger. Vite._

_L'Ennemi laisse tomber le corps du drogué au pied du canapé. Puis, il laisse un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Un sourire d'avidité._

_Elle entend le Deuxième parler._

_« Je m'en occupe. »_

_Mais elle s'en fiche._

_Protéger._

_Elle entend une porte claquer._

_Le Patron._

_Lui aussi, il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir. L'Ennemi se jette sur lui._

_Elle entend les cris, les coups. Elle ne reste pas sans rien faire. Elle se jette sur l'Ennemi en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire._

_Mais elle a oublié le Deuxième._

_Le plus sournois, le plus discret._

_Il l'attrape, et la balance sur une chaise de la cuisine._

_Elle crie, elle se débat. Elle entend le Patron se débattre avec des injures._

_Protéger._

_Elle sent une tige s'enfoncer dans sa nuque, et instantanément, elle se sent partir._

_Protéger._

_Ses paupières deviennent lourdes. Elle se sent rattrapée. A-t-elle échoué ?_

_Protéger._

_Le noir l'envahit._

_Vite…_

* * *

><p>La Fille ouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle sentait quelque chose soutenir sa tête, tandis que peu à peu, elle commençait à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.<p>

Elle mit un temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. La blonde papillonna encore légèrement des paupières, puis jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua, ce fut le Panda et le Geek en face d'elle, contre un mur. En décalant son regard vers la droite, elle devina le Prof assis dans un angle.

Afin de voir qui est-ce qui la portait, elle leva lentement la tête. Son support bougea, et elle croisa le regard du Hippie. Elle regarda à sa gauche, pour voir le Moine, endormi dans un coin de la pièce.

En la voyant bouger, le Geek réagit soudainement, et se leva avant de se précipiter vers elle.

La féministe remarqua ses yeux humides, mais ne dit rien. Le gamer s'accroupit auprès d'elle :

— Ça va ?

Elle passa une main rassurante sur la joue du petit, avant de souffler d'un air exténué :

— Ouais, j'me sens bien.

— Bouge pas, faut que tu te reposes ! s'inquiéta l'adolescent au tee-shirt rouge en lui mettant une main sur son épaule, la forçant à ne pas bouger.

La blonde ne dit rien. Elle voyait bien que le gamin était inquiet, alors si ça pouvait le rassurer, elle ne bougerait pas. La personnalité féminine de leur Créateur hocha la tête, ce qui parut soulager le Geek, qui esquissa un petit sourire triste.

Puis, il échangea un regard avec le Hippie, et celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Le gamer à la casquette retourna s'asseoir auprès de Maître Panda.

La Fille fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers le drogué. Ce dernier sembla comprendre son interrogation muette.

— Aucune idée, grosse.

Le Geek et Maître Panda relevèrent subitement la tête en entendant le Hippie parler dans le vide. La blonde hocha la tête, comprenant ce que voulait dire le camé. Avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le mur derrière elle.

Elle regarda au plafond, l'air perdu.

La féministe repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu en rêve quelques instants auparavant. Elle n'avait pas réussi. Elle n'avait pas pu les protéger.

Elle sentit l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge. Comme le Geek il y a quelques instants, elle ressentait de la panique.

Un sentiment d'impuissance la prenait aux tripes. Si seulement elle était descendue plus tôt. Certes, elle n'était qu'une fille, mais elle aurait pu alerter les autres…

Mais il était trop tard. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour prendre du bon temps.

La Fille ferma les yeux. Attendre.

Attendre.

Et surtout, protéger.

* * *

><p><em>Bon... J'espère que cette fin de chapitre vous plaît. Je me suis beaucoup investie <em>_dans le point de vue de la Fille, je la vois bien comme la "grande soeur" (un peu débile certes xD) de la famille ^^_

_Bon, les choses ne bougent pas trop dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain on en apprendra un peu plus... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vu qu'il est déjà écrit ! :D_

_N'oubliez pas : je vous aime ! Je vous adore, vous me donnez la force d'écrire même pendant l'école, c'est un truc de fou :')_

_Alors, reviews ? ;)_


	5. Tu n'es qu'une Création

_Eh bien eh bien... J'ai frôlé le retard dites donc ! Un comble, le chapitre étant déjà écrit... xD_

_Mais je suis contente de cette journée ! Grâce à toutes vos reviews sympathiques, je vous poste ce chapitre avec l'espoir qu'il vous plaira ! :D J'ai vraiment voulu rendre la scène aussi réaliste que possible, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop "brouillon" ^^_

_Merci pour vos reviews (auxquelles j'ai répondu cette fois xD), et pour les anonymes :_

_Quelqu'un : Oui, je pense qu'on peut avoir un point de vue différent concernant les personnages, personnellement j'ai beaucoup voulu approfondir celui de la Fille car... Car elle est certes une caricature mais je la vois bien en protectrice ^^ (la scène dans l'épisode 83 avec le Geek : "Éduquez mon chiare et fermez-la !" m'a inspirée... Oui, je pars de loin xD)_

_Kaptainnope : Contente que mon approfondissement du personnage te plaise ^^ Mais... J'aime pas les huîtres :(_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à Mathieu Sommet, eh oui mais sachez que cela ne m'empêche pas de les utiliser dans cette fanfiction et de les faire souffrir *mouahahahah* Sinon, le fanart en couverture est à Ayane 45, et je ne le répèterai jamais assez, mais ALLEZ voir sa galerie Deviant Art, ça déchire ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 | Tu n'es qu'une Création<strong>

Depuis que la Fille s'était réveillée, les cinq personnalités attendaient en silence. Le Moine et le Prof n'avaient toujours pas donnés signe de vie. Cela commençait à inquiéter légèrement les autres. Si le Patron avait donné une explication logique quant à leur coma, le fait qu'ils ne se réveillent toujours pas rendait l'atmosphère plus lourde.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur réveil. Des heures peut-être. Mais la notion de temps était abstraite dans cette cellule où la nuit ne semblait jamais se lever.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Tous tendirent l'oreille. Le Patron tenta un instant de bouger dans la pénombre, mais ne réussit qu'à s'affaler un peu plus par terre. Le Geek releva la tête qu'il avait enfouie quelques instants plus tôt dans ses bras. Maître Panda porta son attention sur la porte, les sourcils froncés. La Fille avait rouvert les yeux, mais son regard restait toujours fixé sur le plafond. Le Hippie restait immobile, mais un tressaillement de sa main droite prouva aux autres que lui aussi prêtait attention à ce changement.

Tous attendirent avec curiosité et angoisse que le bruit cesse. Mais les pas se rapprochèrent, et petit à petit, s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Un grincement se fit entendre, et cette dernière s'entre-ouvrit.

Ils levèrent la tête. La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, et une silhouette entra dans la cellule.

— Eh bien eh bien… Tous réveillés ?

Cette voix…

Le Patron releva subitement la tête, ce qui lui valut un grognement de souffrance qui résonna dans son coin de pénombre. Il prit un air sérieux, et plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

L'ombre entra dans la pièce sombre, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

La luminosité dans la pièce était très basse, il était presque impossible de décrire le nouveau venu. Il portait une chemise froissée, et un reflet au niveau de son visage indiqua aux autres qu'il portait des lunettes.

Le criminel fronça les sourcils. L'homme se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait le Prof, et pendant un instant, ses yeux brillèrent derrière ses lunettes.

— Apparemment, pas tous.

Il s'approcha un peu plus du milieu de la pièce. Maître Panda mit un bras protecteur devant le Geek en prenant une mine méfiante. La Fille releva lentement la tête, et regarda le nouvel arrivant avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

L'homme les observa, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il avança encore un peu plus vers le Geek, et le regarda de toute sa hauteur.

L'adolescent prit une mine apeurée, mais son camarade en kigurumi lança un regard farouche envers l'homme. Cependant, leur geôlier prit un malin plaisir à se retourner de nouveau, avant de rejoindre le centre de la pièce.

— Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? demanda Maître Panda en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à parler, rétorqua l'autre d'une voix autoritaire.

Il pivota vers le chanteur en prenant une mine intéressée. Puis, soudainement, un autre homme, plus massif cette fois-ci, entra dans la pièce.

— Je prends ceux-là, se contenta de dire l'autre en pointant du doigt le Moine, le Prof et la Fille.

Maître Panda enleva son bras protecteur autour du Geek et se leva en chancelant, mais s'appuya sur le mur d'un air déterminé :

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?!

Le premier homme ne répondit pas et esquissa une mine soucieuse.

Le baraqué qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce s'accroupit devant le coin où était affalé le Moine endormi, et le mit sur ses épaules comme si de rien n'était. Puis, il s'avança vers la Fille située non loin de là.

La féministe, consciente de ce qui allait se passer, se leva rapidement, mais sous les effets de la drogue qu'elle avait reçue dans le sang, elle chancela et manqua de s'effondrer par terre. Le colosse la rattrapa au vol, et la mit sur son épaule de libre.

La blonde se débattit un instant mais s'arrêta, trop fatiguée par la drogue pour se dégager. Le Hippie fit mine de se lever à son tour, mais abandonna aussitôt, l'air à deux doigts de plonger dans le coma.

Le Geek observa la scène d'un air paniqué. La personnalité en kigurumi se décida à agir, et se jeta sur le grand gaillard :

— Laissez-les !

Mais malheureusement pour lui, le premier des deux hommes l'arrêta net et l'envoya contre le mur simplement en le repoussant d'une main. Sonné, le chanteur ferma les yeux, et complètement paniqué, le gamer à la casquette se précipita sur lui en le tenant fermement par les épaules.

En voyant le baraqué passer la porte, le Patron voulut se lever, mais ne réussit qu'à glisser un peu plus. De rage, il se laissa tomber, mais lança du ton le plus menaçant possible :

— J'vais te buter, Doc, j'vais te buter.

L'homme avec les lunettes, à présent seul dans la pièce depuis que son collègue était parti, suspendit son geste consistant à prendre le Prof sur ses épaules.

Il pivota lentement vers le criminel, et laissa un petit sourire triomphant naître sur ses lèvres. Délaissant le scientifique dans le coma, il s'avança vers l'homme en noir d'un pas assuré, devant l'air terrorisé du Geek.

Le "Doc" toisa la première des personnalités d'un air satisfait. Si le nom que le débauché sexuel lui avait attribué semblait familier aux autres personnalités, aucune ne put mettre le doigt sur l'identité de celui-ci.

— Je doute que dans cet état, tu sois capable de me faire grand-chose.

Le Patron poussa un grognement. Dans un dernier effort, il tenta de se relever, mais échoua lamentablement sous le regard attentif et méprisant de l'autre.

— T'es un homme mort. J'vais te buter.

— N'as-tu donc que ce mot-là à la bouche ? C'est bien triste. Moi qui pensais que tu serais un spécimen intéressant...

— Un "spécimen" ? Touche-moi et je te refais le portrait.

— J'aimerai bien voir ça. Tu n'es qu'une Création.

Un silence glacial figea la pièce. Le Panda pouvait sentir l'aura colérique du criminel même à quelques mètres de lui.

Enfin, après un long silence, le Patron se décida à parler :

— Une "Création" ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus froid et le plus dangereux qu'il n'ait jamais utilisé.

— Évidemment, fit le "Doc" comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

Le criminel serra les poings.

— Et mon poing dans ta gueule, c'était une "Création", peut-être ?

L'homme remonta ses lunettes, avant de s'approcher encore un peu plus de l'homme en noir.

Puis, sans prévenir, il lança son pied en plein dans les tibias du débauché. Celui-ci, surpris, laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur, avant de porter une main à sa jambe droite, une grimace déformant son visage.

— Ne t'avises plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton, lança l'autre en plissant les yeux. Tu n'es qu'une vermine. Tu n'es pas un humain. Ton existence n'est que le fruit de l'imagination d'un homme complètement fou.

Il pivota, et sur ces paroles méprisante, revint vers le Prof, et l'embarqua sur ses épaules. Le Geek observa la scène, un air épouvanté sur le visage.

La porte se referma brutalement dans un grincement.

Maître Panda était toujours plongé dans le coma. Le Patron laissait échapper des grognements de douleurs depuis son coin d'ombre et serrait sa jambe comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le Hippie ne pouvait rien faire, trop épuisé par la drogue.

Quant au Geek, ses yeux débordaient de larmes d'angoisse prêtes à couler en réalisant que la moitié de ses camarades lui avaient été enlevés sous ses yeux, et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, je vous laisse sur une fin sadique il est vrai... Mais elle est beaucoup plus douce que d'autres fins que je vous réserve *niark niark*<em>

_J'espère vraiment que la description du "Doc" n'aura pas été trop mystérieuse, je sais que devant votre écran vous savez de qui il s'agit, et si les personnalités ne l'ont pas reconnu (sauf le Patron évidemment), vous comprendrez bien pourquoi dans un prochain chapitre ;)_

_Eh bien... Reviews ? : )_


	6. Sans repères

_Bien le bonjour ! ^^_

_Merci d'avoir posté des reviews sur ce chap', au début j'ai cru qu'il ne vous avait pas plu vu le nombre de commentaires (4 reviews alors que d'habitude j'en ai 7 pour une moyenne de 30 visiteurs ^^), mais si c'est le cas manifestez-vous quand même, c'est important et ça m'aide malgré tout ! **Votre avis compte !**_

_Mais reviews à part... J'ai regardé le teaser de la saison 5, et mes amis, ça s'annonce épique ! J'ai lu beaucoup de commentaires sur l'identité du fameux personnage devant ses écrans, et ma foi... Je suis étonnée que beaucoup pensent au Prof. Bon après c'est peut-être parce que c'est mon personnage préféré et que ça m'ennuierait un peu de le voir devenir "méchant" (sauf si bien sûr Mathieu arrive à l'exploiter à fond), mais je pense (et surtout j'espère xD) que ce n'est pas lui... Il est apparu dans les derniers épisodes (pas plus tard que dans le 84) et c'est une des personnalités de Mathieu, donc logiquement il aurait disparu en même temps que les autres... Après, d'autres pensent qu'il s'agit d'Antoine Daniel, je suis sceptique là aussi parce qu'à mon avis, il aurait dépassé du fauteuil (oui oui n'oublions pas que Mathieu fait 1m60 xD) et le timbre de voix me fait vachement penser à Mathieu ^^ Peut-être une piste pour le Démon, mais comme il est récent, je le vois mal être en colère contre Mathieu alors qu'il vient d'arriver. Une amie m'a également proposé l'Homme à la Cravate, mais là aussi le problème des personnalités disparues me dérange un peu..._

_Donc, je préfère attendre de voir ce que nous réserve cette saison 5 qui m'enthousiasme grandement ! :D Tant d'hypothèses qui se bousculent dans ma tête... C'est inhumain de nous faire ça xD_

_Bon, assez de bavardages sur la saison 5 ! ;)_

_Quelqu'un : Moi aussi, je pense que mon pauvre bunker ne tiendra pas longtemps avec les cliffhangers que je vous réserve :'(_

_Allez, enjoy ! ~_

**_Disclaimer : Le Moine, la Fille et le Prof appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. Il y a aussi mention des autres personnalités qui elles aussi sont la propriété intégrale de Mathieu ! Le dessin de couverture est à Ayane 45 ! ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 | Sans repères<strong>

Le Prof ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes de noirceur. Sa tête était lourde, ses pensées embrumées alors que d'habitude, son esprit était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Il papillonna des paupières, et sa vision s'accoutuma à la pièce devant lui. Il cligna encore une fois des yeux, et cette fois-ci plus aucune tâche ne vint troubler sa vue.

Le scientifique sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant la Fille en face de lui, l'air complètement assommée. Il releva immédiatement la tête, malgré ses cervicales souffrantes, et remarqua le Moine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ils n'étaient que trois.

Où étaient passés les autres ?

Il se souvenait de la tête du Geek en face de lui, lui demandant de ne pas s'endormir. Mais la tentation avait été trop forte. Il s'était laissé aller, la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée depuis ces derniers jours refaisant surface tandis que les mains du petit s'agitaient vainement sur ses épaules.

Mais il était certain que le gamin aurait dû être là. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas présent ?

Il lorgna la Fille affalée contre un mur, ses cheveux blonds masquant son visage baissé sur sa poitrine. Le Moine n'était pas dans un meilleur état : il semblait complètement amorphe, presque déconnecté de la réalité.

Le Prof fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi étaient-ils dans cet état ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, comme jamais il n'en avait eues auparavant dans sa tête.

Un sentiment qu'il n'avait presque jamais connu se manifesta en lui. Un mélange de contrariété et d'impuissance. Le fait qu'il ignorait ce qui se passait alors qu'il aurait dû savoir.

Même lorsqu'ils avaient été bloqués dans la tête de Mathieu, il savait ce qu'il se passait. Mais là, rien.

Le néant.

Puis, le mot s'imposa brutalement dans son esprit en grosses lettres blanches.

La frustration.

Oui, c'était ça.

C'était frustrant. Ne pas avoir les réponses alors que d'ordinaire tout lui venait si facilement.

Ne pas avoir les réponses alors qu'il était censé avoir la Science Infuse.

Le savant tenta de se lever, mais abandonna immédiatement en sentant des vertiges lui monter à la tête. Il comprit que ce n'était pas dû à la fatigue, mais au produit qu'on lui avait injecté avant qu'il ne sombre dans le coma.

Le produit…

Oui, il s'en souvenait. Ses pensées s'éclaircissaient avec le temps, et les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête comme un barrage cédant face à une rivière.

* * *

><p><em>La porte d'entrée claqua. Avec un grognement, il se retourna et remonta sa blouse qui lui servait de couverture, le tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé. Dans un demi-sommeil, le scientifique ne comprit pas pourquoi la personne – Mathieu, sûrement rentré – s'était brutalement arrêté.<em>

_Il ne savait pas trop si c'était son instinct qui l'avait poussé à ouvrir les yeux malgré la fatigue. Peut-être était-ce à cause des pas trop lourds pour être ceux de son Créateur. Ou bien était-ce la faute à l'hésitation facilement audible dans les gestes du nouveau venu._

_Peu importait les causes de ce geste soudain. Il venait d'ouvrir les paupières, maugréant dans sa tête sur le fait qu'il voulait dormir et qu'il utiliserait comme cobaye celui qui l'avait dérangé._

_La première chose qu'il vit fut la télé, en face du canapé. Normal._

_La chose l'étant moins, c'était la silhouette imposante qui s'était manifestée non loin, le plongeant dans l'ombre au moment où il avança sous le lustre. Surpris, le Prof se réveilla complètement, sentant grandir en lui le sentiment caractéristique du danger qui approchait._

_Il leva les yeux. Son regard croisa celui d'un homme bien plus grand que lui, dont le sourire avide ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions._

_Son mauvais pressentiment s'accentua lorsqu'il remarqua le bras droit de l'individu dressé au-dessus de lui, avec au bout de celui-ci un objet pointu rempli d'un liquide inconnu._

_Une seringue._

— _Qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-il un instant sans comprendre._

_L'adrénaline pulsa dans les veines du savant au moment où l'homme abattit son bras d'un coup sec sur lui. Il roula hors du canapé, tombant au sol sans se faire mal, avant de tenter de se relever en chancelant._

_L'intrus poussa un grognement de rage et ressorti sa seringue des coussins du canapé. Le scientifique comprit qu'il devait s'échapper et vite, car vu le gabarit de l'individu, il n'avait aucune chance face à lui._

_La tête lui tourna un peu à cause de son réveil précipité, et des taches noires vinrent troubler sa vision. Il papillonna des yeux et rajusta ses lunettes d'un geste hésitant._

_L'homme de science sentit sa tête devenir lourde, très lourde. Sa vue se flouta, et il vit le contour de l'intrus se tourner vers lui en brandissant à nouveau sa seringue._

— _Qui êtes-vous ?!_

_Sa question fut vaine. Le colosse ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et s'avança un peu plus vers lui._

_Il recula encore, la peur commençant à se répandre dans ses veines comme le poison qu'il voyait luire dans le tube de verre prêt à s'enfoncer dans sa chair._

— _Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! continua-t-il, sa voix tremblant malgré lui._

_Aucune réponse._

_Il fit un pas en arrière, mais malheureusement pour lui, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans sa blouse et il tomba à la renverse._

_Un élancement lui parcourut le dos lorsqu'il toucha brutalement le sol. Malgré ses efforts, il n'eut pas la force de se relever et vit l'autre se pencher au-dessus de lui, l'air menaçant. Dans un dernier effort, il lança d'une voix suppliante :_

— _Pitié, laissez-moi !_

_Mais évidemment, l'homme n'eut cure de son ton implorant, et abaissa sa main sur son bras gauche._

_Le savant sentit une tige lui traverser l'épaule en même temps qu'une douleur abominable et perçut celle-ci remonter jusqu'à son cœur. Il émit un hoquet de douleur, et le cri de surprise qu'il avait poussé au moment où l'intrus avait abattu son bras mourut dans un râle._

_Sa vue se troubla à nouveau à cause des larmes de douleur qui venaient de faire leur apparition, et dans un ultime regard, le scientifique vit des prunelles d'un gris métallique le scruter jusqu'au plus profond de son âme._

* * *

><p>Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas très agréables, en effet.<p>

En grimaçant, le Prof plissa les yeux pour scruter la pièce d'un peu plus près.

Elle était sale, et avait l'air abandonnée, comme si on l'avait délaissée il y a quelques années. Le sol était en mauvais état, et semblait avoir grandement besoin d'être refait.

Son regard se porta sur les murs dans l'espoir d'y trouver une source de lumière. Mais aucune ouverture n'était visible, laissant la pièce dans une pénombre assez dérangeante même si ses yeux qui s'y étaient habitués pouvaient discerner ses compagnons dans la salle.

Soudain, le savant entendit un bruit. Il lorgna du côté de la porte en aussi mauvais état que le reste de la pièce puis, après quelques secondes, un déclic se déclencha de l'autre côté de la serrure rouillée par le temps.

Une ombre entra au moment où la porte s'ouvrait dans un grincement strident. La silhouette s'avança à pas de loup au milieu de la pièce et les scruta tour à tour. À cause de la luminosité peu présente de la pièce, il ne put pas distinguer son visage. En voyant la tête du nouveau venu se tourner vers lui, le scientifique ferma à demi les paupières et fit mine de dormir. Ça ne sentait pas bon, et mieux valait se faire discret.

Il ouvrit discrètement un œil derrière ses lunettes pour voir l'autre se détourner de lui au bout de quelques secondes, et s'avancer dans le coin opposé où il se trouvait. À présent certain que l'individu mystérieux ne le verrait pas, il releva la tête.

Il eut une suée froide en le voyant se pencher vers le Moine. Après quelques efforts, il embarqua le prêcheur de la bonne parole sur ses épaules, et s'avança vers la porte.

L'homme de science sentit qu'il fallait agir. Il ramena ses coudes derrière lui dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'y appuyer et de se lever, mais ses bras ne lui obéirent pas. Un élan de fatigue le parcourut, et il abandonna piteusement.

Avec horreur, il comprit que la drogue qu'on lui avait injectée faisait encore son effet. Les yeux écarquillés, il vit son confrère dont la capuche lui cachait le visage porté en travers des épaules de l'homme mystérieux s'approcher de plus en plus de la sortie.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de bouger avant que la porte ne se referme, mais à peine la silhouette franchissait le seuil que des taches noires entachèrent sa vision. Il eut beau cligner des yeux, celles-ci ne voulaient pas partir. La fatigue dans son corps s'accentua.

Surtout, ne pas sombrer…

Mais la porte se referma au moment où il replongeait dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><em>Mwahahahah que je suis sadique...<em>

_Bon, là, c'est le moment où tout le monde se précipite sur mon bunker pour le défoncer..._

_Mais avant, n'oubliez pas : des **reviews**, c'est mon seul salaire ! :D_

_*se barre en courant*_

_YOLOOOOOOOOOOOO !_


	7. Le moins important

_Je sais, je suis en retard... __Mais, je vous livre un grand chapitre ! Plus de cinq pages word, je suis contente :D_

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, et à ceux qui se sont manifestés, ça me motive énormément ! :')_

_Je précise que ce chapitre est surtout centré sur l'horreur, du point de vue du Moine (que j'ai essayé de garder le + IC possible), donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Si ça vous tente, j'ai beaucoup écouté la musique de la bande annonce de la saison 5 d'SLG, "Come out and play (EWQL Royalty Free Creepy Music)", __elle m'a beaucoup aidée à me mettre dans l'ambiance de ce chapitre, de plus c'est une très jolie musique ! :)_

_Ensuite, j'annonce un petit changement sur les publications : je passe de deux à trois jours d'espacement entre les chapitres. D'une part parce qu'avec l'école ça devient assez difficile (les devoirs arrivent #joiedevivre), et de l'autre parce que je pense que ça vous fera plus apprécier la lecture... Et puis, qui sait, si j'ai de l'avance, je pourrais peut-être vous faire une surprise ! :D_

_Quelqu'un : De l'action, comme je l'ai dit, y'en aura un peu dans ce chap'... Mais ce sera surtout un peu glauque ^^' J'aime beaucoup le point de vue sur une nouvelle personnalité, soit dit en passant ! :)_

_kaptainnope : Beaucoup me parlent de Mathieu ! Il arrivera dans quelques chapitres, c'est promis ! ;D_

**_Disclaimer : Le Moine ne m'appartient pas, d'autres personnalités sont aussi citées mais ils sont tous les créations de Mathieu Sommet. De même pour le dessin qui appartient à Ayane 45 sur DevianArt._**

**_/!\ ATTENTION : Ce chapitre contient de la violence, de la torture psychologique et physique, ainsi qu'une légère tendance à la dépression. Vous êtes prévenus /!\_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 | Le moins important<strong>

Un élancement lui parcourut la tête. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il émergeait lentement du sommeil dans lequel on l'avait plongé, et avec difficulté, il ouvrit les yeux.

Un sursaut le prit lorsqu'il vit un visage penché à quelques centimètres de lui, semblant l'observer. Un visage surmonté de lunettes, dont le nez était légèrement tordu comme après un coup, et qui lui semblait familier sans pour autant qu'il puisse se rappeler de son identité.

— Enfin, lança d'un ton pressé l'homme en face de lui.

Puis, il disparut aussitôt de son champ de vision.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Son esprit était embrumé, très loin de son état habituel. Il avait l'impression d'être ralenti, d'être freiné. De ne pas avoir ses capacités normales.

Il était assis et sentait quelque chose entraver ses pieds. La surface sur laquelle il se trouvait était dure, il supposa donc qu'il était au sol, contre un mur vu le soutient qui le maintenant rudement assis dans son dos. Il voulut relever le regard afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'endroit où il était.

Mais, soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit un objet se poser sur son épaule droite.

Un courant électrique traversa son bras et le Moine releva la tête en hurlant tandis que la décharge se propageait dans tout son corps.

* * *

><p><em>Il se rua dans les escaliers et faillit trébucher à cause de sa vitesse inhabituelle. Mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche.<em>

_Comme expliquer ça ? C'était comme un pressentiment. La sensation que le danger approchait, et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Rapidement._

_Il entendit la chaîne Hi-Fi de la Fille s'arrêter soudainement. Elle aussi, avait peut-être entendu les cris._

_Sa main s'agrippa encore plus à la rampe et il sauta carrément des marches sous l'adrénaline._

* * *

><p>Son souvenir s'effaça au moment où il sentit l'électricité partir. L'homme de foi respira à grande goulées d'air, surpris par cette attaque inattendue, et laissa échapper des balbutiements affolés sous la surprise. L'ampoule bon marché qui éclairait la pièce grésilla.<p>

Soudainement, son champ de vision s'élargit. Il vit l'homme qui était en face de lui arborer une mine concentrée, et se détourner de lui, un objet à la main.

Il hoqueta brièvement en se sentant tressaillir sans qu'il ne le veuille. Son épaule droite tremblait sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses mouvements, et l'endroit où il avait reçu la décharge s'était crispé d'un coup.

L'autre se retourna à nouveau pour lui jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et une lueur étrange dansa derrière ses lunettes. Il s'était appuyé sur une table en bois à l'air ancienne, et avait la main posée une feuille de papier assez chiffonnée, tandis qu'un stylo à bille se trouvait dans sa main droite.

L'objet dont il s'était servi pour l'électriser reposait à côté de la feuille de papier. À côté du taser se trouvait un autre objet électronique dont il s'empara. Le Moine le regarda faire, encore secoué par la décharge qu'il avait reçue dans son épaule droite.

L'homme appuya sur un bouton, et un voyant rouge s'alluma sur l'outil. Après un dernier regard lancé dans la direction de l'évangéliste, il s'autorisa à parler sous l'œil attentif et encore un peu ébranlé de ce dernier :

— Lundi 15 septembre, opération S, récita-t-il d'un ton habitué à ce genre de discours. Lendemain du premier jour. Nous sommes à la première expérience en compagnie du sujet numéro 7. Le sujet est capable de répondre aux agressions de type électrique dont l'intensité est aux environs de 15 mA. Nous continuerons l'expérience avec un test de la corporéité du sujet, notamment aux armes blanches.

Une fois sa déclaration terminé, il appuya de nouveau sur un autre bouton, et cette fois-ci le voyant s'éteignit dans un petit "bip".

Si au début le prêcheur de Dieu écoutait d'une oreille incompréhensive le monologue de l'homme aux lunettes, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement lorsqu'il entendit la phrase à propos des armes. Que voulait dire cet inconnu ?

En repassant le soliloque dans sa tête, il comprit après un instant que le sujet 7, c'était lui.

Craintif, il porta sa main gauche sur son épaule endolorie et leva lentement la tête. Il croisa le regard de son tortionnaire – il se sentait en droit de l'appeler comme cela, maintenant – et il sentit une suée froide lui parcourir l'échine en voyant la lueur calculatrice dans les yeux de ce dernier.

Pour la première fois, l'envie de s'enfuir de cet endroit le prenait aux tripes en même temps que l'odeur douceâtre de peur qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons. Il tenta de bouger une jambe.

Mais il avait oublié l'entrave qui l'empêchait de bouger ses pieds. Horrifié, il regarda les chaînes enroulées autour de chacune de ses chevilles. Il remonta du regard leur trajet, pour constater que celles-ci étaient fixées de part et d'autre au mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

Dans un mélange d'appréhension et d'affolement, il releva la tête des chaînes pour plonger ses yeux écarquillés par la peur dans ceux triomphants de l'homme en face de lui.

— Ne cherche pas à t'échapper, fit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu devrais plutôt penser à coopérer, ça me facilitera la tâche et t'éviteras d'autres… Désagréments.

Son geôlier esquissa un faux sourire rassurant. Le Moine regarda le dit-sourire avec un sentiment à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et le dégoût. C'était le genre de sourire hypocrite que les gens prenaient lorsqu'ils annonçaient que tout allait bien se passer. Le genre de sourire qu'on réservait aux fous.

Cette dernière phrase sonna dans la tête du fanatique comme un avertissement. Il repensa un instant au nez décalé cet homme mystérieux aux allures de scientifique avec sa chemise froissée par l'activité au travail.

_« Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser faire comme ça, sans rien dire ?! »_

_« Tu l'as tué ?! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as tué ! »_

_« J'aurai pu faire bien pire… Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu reproche rien à cet enfoiré. »_

_« Des dégâts ? »_

_« J'ai cassé la gueule à ce putain de psychiatre. »_

L'homme lui tourna soudainement le dos tandis que les voix de ses collègues lui revenaient à l'esprit, et contourna la table qui lui servait de plan de travail pour se rendre dans un coin opposé de la pièce.

Le Moine rassembla tout son courage, et lança d'une voix à deux doigts de se briser :

— Vous êtes le Docteur Frédéric ?

Son geôlier, qui entre-temps s'était baissé pour ramasser quelque chose au sol, sembla se figer, puis se releva lentement. Le fanatique déglutit.

L'autre se retourna lentement, et un reflet passa sur ses lunettes. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il se rapprocha à pas de loup vers l'homme de foi resté au sol. Il contourna à nouveau la table, et esquissa un léger sourire. Un sourire qui fit frissonner sa victime.

— Je vois qu'on se souvient de moi.

Un silence glacial s'abattit sur la pièce. Le fanatique sentit son cœur s'emballer de nouveau lorsque son regard glissa involontairement vers le reflet qu'il avait vu au bout de la main gauche de son tortionnaire.

La personnalité croyante sentit l'épouvante le saisir en voyant la lame effilée d'un couteau de chasse luire sous la lumière vacillante de la salle. L'autre dû voir son coup d'œil au couteau, car il laissa échapper un petit ricanement moqueur, avant de s'approcher lentement du Moine à présent terrorisé.

Ce dernier ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la lame parfaitement affutée de l'arme blanche, complètement horrifié à l'idée de ce que cet homme allait lui faire. Il se terra contre le mur dans son dos, mais ne pouvait pas envisager l'idée de fuir à cause des chaînes attachées à ses chevilles.

Le docteur s'avança encore. Il le surplombait à présent de toute sa hauteur et le plongeait dans l'ombre par la même occasion, masquant la faible lumière de l'ampoule grésillant au milieu de la pièce.

Il avait peur. Il mourait de peur. S'il avait eu un peu plus de courage, il aurait sûrement été en mesure de murmurer quelques paroles raisonnantes et pleines de foi envers l'homme en face de lui, mais les prières tournoyaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse les formuler, apportant avec elle un message de danger imminent.

Sa respiration se fit pressante, et il observa son geôlier s'accroupir devant lui. Celui-ci l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes. Une flamme dansaient dans ses yeux, à mi-chemin entre la fascination et le besoin pressant d'agir.

Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi avant que le couteau de chasse ne le touche. Le prier de le laisser en vie, le raisonner à l'aide de paroles concernant Dieu, ou il ne savait quoi encore.

Mais une image s'imposa dans son esprit au moment où un reflet passa sur la lame du couteau. Celle de Mathieu.

Dans le reflet de cette arme, qui aurait dû lui renvoyer son image à lui, il vit le visage de son Créateur. Un visage triste, au bord de la dépression. Un visage qui le regardait avec toute la peine du monde dans les yeux.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant cette image. Était-ce une hallucination ? Un message de Dieu avant sa fin ? Allait-il donc mourir maintenant ?

Puis, sans prévenir, Mathieu lui sourit.

Le Moine observa ce sourire en fronçant les sourcils, sans détacher son regard de l'arme. Ce n'était pas un sourire ironique. Ce n'était pas non plus un sourire de joie.

C'était un sourire rassurant, de ceux qui vous donnaient la force d'avancer lorsque vous aviez l'impression que plus rien ne comptait.

Il scruta encore un peu son Créateur dans le reflet du couteau, et qui le regardait toujours de cet air rassurant.

Mathieu ne l'avait pas souvent regardé comme ça. La plupart du temps, c'était d'un air réprobateur qu'il l'observait lorsqu'il essayait de convertir tout le monde à sa foi. Les rares fois où il y avait eu droit, c'était lors de son apparition au sein de la famille, ou plus récemment, en s'échappant de l'asile.

Le fanatique sentit son cœur se calmer légèrement en regardant le visage de son Créateur. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Il releva lentement la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux froids et déterminés du docteur, l'image du sourire encourageant de son Créateur imprimé dans sa tête.

Alors, il comprit.

Il comprit qu'il devait gagner du temps.

Étrangement, ce fut d'une voix claire et ferme qu'il s'adressa au docteur en face de lui :

— Pourquoi moi ?

L'homme arrêta l'avancée de la lame vers lui, et l'observa d'un air intrigué. Le Moine retint sa respiration, avant de constater qu'il l'avait touché. Il allait répondre à sa question.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au poignard, mais Mathieu avait disparu. Il reporta rapidement son attention sur son geôlier qui le regardait d'un air vague, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

Un silence pesant s'était abattu. L'un ne parlait pas, trop occupé à chercher une réplique, et l'autre retenait son souffle en attendant la réponse de son tortionnaire.

Puis :

— Parce que tu es le moins important, avoua-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire de satisfaction.

L'homme de foi ne comprit pas immédiatement la réponse du docteur.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas à cause de la peur. Il fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de savoir où voulait en venir l'autre.

— Tu es le sujet numéro 7. Celui qu'on ne voit pratiquement jamais dans les vidéos de Mathieu Sommet. Quand tu apparais, ce n'est que pour déblatérer des sottises à propos de religion ou autres croyances sur la fin du monde.

La sensation dans son cœur s'accrût avec les paroles de son geôlier. Une sensation étrange lui venait du plus profond de l'estomac. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous la surprise.

— Tu n'es pas essentiel, continua le docteur Frédéric avec un air supérieur. Tu ne comptes pas. Jamais je n'ai remarqué une quelconque attention avec toi de la part de ton Créateur. Alors, s'il me faut tester quelque chose de violent sur l'un d'entre vous, c'est toi qui prendras. Évidemment, nous referons les mêmes tests sur les autres, mais en beaucoup moins violent. Tu ne seras pas une grosse perte.

Après cela, il rajusta ses lunettes et observa les réactions de sa victime qui ne se firent pas attendre.

L'homme de foi regarda le docteur, l'air perdu, avant que son esprit n'assimile ses paroles.

C'était vrai.

Il ne comptait pas.

Jamais les fans ne l'avaient aimé. Il aurait pu disparaître de l'émission, cela aurait paru naturel. En général, la popularité ne l'intéressait pas, mais il était vrai qu'il ne comprenait pas les réactions du public envers lui.

Il n'avait pas le charisme fou du Patron, ce dernier était un criminel mais était le plus populaire. Il n'avait pas l'air mignon et fragile comme le Geek. Il n'était pas un pacifiste comme le Hippie avec des rêves plein la tête. Il n'était pas fort en science, comme le Prof que le public réclamait souvent depuis la disparition de sa chronique. Il n'avait pas l'humour bien que parfois douteux de la Fille qui, même si elle ne participait que très peu aux émissions depuis la saison 4, était quand même une habituée. Il n'avait pas le don du Panda adoré par les fans pour son air de peluche vivante.

Non, lui, il n'avait rien de tout cela.

C'était le moins important. Celui qu'on oubliait, celui dont on ne voyait pas l'intérêt.

Ses interventions dans l'émission se résumaient à faire la propagande de ses croyances d'un air un peu imbécile, et ainsi faire rire les gens. Il n'était qu'un clown, au final, destiné à distraire éternellement l'assistance.

Mathieu ne l'avait fait apparaître que pour amuser la galerie. C'était le moins important.

Le Moine sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui. Comme si sa volonté était partie en fumée. Sa vie ne se résumait à rien, au final. Mais avait-il vraiment une vie ? Ne risquait-il pas de disparaître, au fil des mois, lorsque Mathieu en aurait marre de lui ? De toute façon, il ne manquerait à personne.

Il ne réagit pas en sentant la pointe du couteau érafler sa chair. Il sentit le sang couler sur son bras, mais n'y fit pas attention. La douleur physique n'était rien comparée à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Il était inutile. Inutile.

La lame appuya un peu plus sur son bras gauche. Il jeta vaguement un regard au psychiatre concentré sur sa tâche, mais qui observait ses réactions du coin de l'œil.

La douleur, aigüe et lancinante se fit sentir au bout du moment. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de souffrance, mais ses pensées étaient orientées ailleurs.

* * *

><p><em>Il arriva en bas des escaliers, le souffle court. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, et il se figea en voyant le Hippie, immobile, ne pas réagir à l'homme fonçant sur lui d'un air menaçant.<em>

_Il ne réfléchit pas en voyant le drogué en danger._

_Il se jeta sur la trajectoire de son agresseur, et sentit quelque chose lui traverser l'épaule._

_Ça faisait mal. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix._

_Sa vue se brouilla et le noir envahit sa vision. Il entendit le Hippie l'appeler, mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas._

_Mais après tout, Dieu le protégeait, non ?_

* * *

><p>Le docteur Frédéric sembla comprendre qu'il avait mal, mais aussi qu'il s'en fichait. Alors, il appuya plus fort, et le filet de sang s'accentua.<p>

Cette fois-ci, la douleur se fit beaucoup plus présente.

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant son bras lui brûler horriblement. Il releva brusquement la tête, et il hurla, tandis qu'il sentait son sang couler le long de son bras, lui léchant la peau comme une langue de feu.

Il hurla à pleins poumons tandis que des larmes de souffrance perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Le docteur aurait pu croire que cela était la faute au couteau enfoncé dans son avant-bras. C'était en partie vrai.

Mais il hurlait aussi son abandon. Sa douleur intérieure.

Celle de n'être, finalement, que le moins important.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, je ne vous cache pas que je suis assez stressée pour cette scène... C'est l'une des premières scènes "d'horreur" que j'ai écrite, et j'espère sincèrement que ça ne sonnait pas trop faux dans les descriptions.<em>

_Pour une fois, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que le personnage n'avait pas un côté OOC. Je pense que le Moine réagirait comme ça, mais après, chacun son avis... Et encore désolé pour les souffrances occasionnées ^^'_

_... Reviews ? :D_


	8. Vous ne les toucherez plus

_Bonjour bonjour ! ^^_

_On a dépassé les **50 REVIEWS** ! Je vous aime tellement :')_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_Et au fait, je suppose que vous avez tous vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 ? ^^ Personnellement je l'ai bien aimé. Ça peut sembler un peu étrange, mais pour moi Mathieu s'échappe trop facilement de l'asile... Même si je savais bien que SLG ne pouvait pas virer web-série vu que le concept de base devait être préservé, ça m'a semblé un peu étrange. Avec ce trailer, je pensais à une super confrontation (et puis j'avoue je voulais trop savoir l'identité de l'homme-mystère xD), et au final ça m'a un peu déçue. Mais je pense que c'est surtout parce que j'imaginais un épisode centré sur l'évasion, et que je me suis complètement plantée ! Mais ce premier volet de la saison 5 reste quand même dans mon top 10 des épisodes préférés, on sent que Mathieu joue à fond cette nouvelle saison !_

_Par contre, big-up au nouveau générique/décor, et à Wifi qui n'en a rien à faire des meurtres du Patron en arrière-plan (d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, le pauvre : nouvelle coupe de cheveux pour Mathieu, et toutes les personnalités en patîssent xD) ! Autre chose qui m'a beaucoup plu : l'Instant Panda ! J'ai adoré, j'aimerai bien que Mathieu exploite cette facette du Panda ! Et il est tellement badass avec cette cicatrice ! *-*_

_(Et big-up aussi à la Fille... Nom de dieu je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-là X'D)_

_Je clôture cette parenthèse sur l'épisode xD Revenons à la fic !_

_Quelqu'un : Je me rend compte que les gens ici sont pour la plupart des sadiques... Ça me plaît :D Tu peux poser des questions si tu veux, hein xD Merci de ta review !_

_kaptainnope : Pour moi, ça faisait un peu partie du genre de l'horreur, même si tu as raison, c'était plus tragique et suspense qu'horrifique ^^ Je suis contente de voir que je m'approche au plus près des personnages, je veux vraiment leur donner à chacun un rôle important ! Le but de cette fic est aussi d'exploiter les persos à fond et autant que je le peux ! Je veux paaaas que tu sauuuuute *attrape par le col* ! Et tu ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est très intéressant d'avoir l'avis des autres ! ;)_

_Je vous avais parlé des espaces entre les publications... Je crois que je vais rectifier le tir : ce sera tous les **quatre jours** ! En effet, avec ce rythme, je suis sûre de tomber sur au moins un jour sans école (week-end ou mercredi), donc si j'ai un imprévu, je pourrais quand même vous livrer votre chapitre ! :D_

**_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. Le dessin de couverture est la propriété de Ayane 45 !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 | Vous ne les toucherez plus<strong>

Le Geek poussa un petit cri de surprise en entendant le hurlement venant de percer ses tympans. Il regarda vers Maître Panda, affolé, tandis que le Patron remua légèrement dans son recoin d'ombre.

C'était un hurlement à glacer le sang. Un hurlement à la fois de terreur et de douleur.

Le gamer mit un temps avant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il regarda les autres d'un air alarmé.

— C-C'était quoi ? balbutia-t-il en tournant la tête vers le Panda.

Mais celui-ci fronça les sourcils, prouvant qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui. L'adolescent à la casquette l'observa pensivement.

Peu après le départ des deux hommes, le Patron avait commencé à siffler plutôt que de respirer, sans lâcher sa jambe droite qui avait souffert du coup de pied du "Doc". Aussitôt, le Hippie et lui-même s'étaient inquiétés et évidemment, le criminel n'avait rien voulu entendre, bien trop fier pour se laisser aller.

Mais le drogué s'était quand même approché, délaissant son mur situé en face des deux autres pour aider le débauché. Ce dernier avait bel et bien tenté de le repousser, à coup d'insultes et de menaces, mais le pacifiste n'en avait pas démordu. Le gamin à la casquette avait assisté à la joute verbale des deux hommes silencieusement, sans savoir quoi faire, tandis que ses pensées étaient orientées vers leurs camarades enlevés de leur cellule ainsi que sur le Panda à côté de lui, encore dans le coma.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, le Patron avait accepté – de mauvaise grâce – de lâcher son tibia meurtri afin que le Hippie puisse l'inspecter.

Le camé lui avait ordonné d'étendre sa jambe sur le sol, afin que la douleur se fasse moins présente. Il avait aussi voulu jeter un coup d'œil aux blessures non voyantes du criminel ainsi qu'à sa fracture au poignet, mais cette fois-ci l'homme en noir s'était défendu bec et ongles. De guerre lasse, il était retourné s'asseoir en face, sans dire un mot.

La peur s'était emparée du Geek : où étaient les autres ? Le Patron et le Hippie ne disaient rien ; et même si le drogué avait l'air légèrement soucieux, le criminel ne laissait rien paraître.

Puis, après quelques instants, Maître Panda était revenu à lui. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, mais dès qu'il s'était rappelé ce qui lui était arrivé, il s'était plongé dans un mutisme inquiétant, alarmant le gamer qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

Mais le hurlement qui venait de franchir les murs épais de leur cellule les avaient tous secoués ; si le Geek ne savait pas de qui il provenait, tous partageaient la même angoisse : celle qu'il appartienne à l'un d'entre eux.

Il lorgna un instant du côté du Hippie, espérant que celui-ci aurait une réaction. Mais ce dernier restait lui aussi silencieux, tout comme les deux autres.

La peur lui rongeait les tripes. Le silence qui régnait entre eux était beaucoup plus violent que toutes les réactions de peur qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

* * *

><p>Un claquement de porte métallique se fit entendre, rapidement suivi de bruit de pas lourds.<p>

Le Prof et la Fille relevèrent subitement la tête avant d'échanger un regard.

La féministe s'était réveillée un peu après le départ de son compagnon de prison. Si au début elle n'avait posé aucune question, elle avait rapidement reprit ses esprits en voyant qu'ils n'étaient que deux dans la pièce sombre. La blonde avait regardé son alter-ego scientifique d'un air désemparée, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose. Elle s'était passé une main dans les cheveux, désespérée, avant de froncer les sourcils.

Le Prof avait bien tenté de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. La personnalité féminine de son Créateur semblait en savoir plus que lui, et apparemment, ce n'était pas des souvenirs très agréables.

Cela avait contrarié le savant. La Fille n'avait pas parue pressée de lui dévoiler ce qu'elle savait, et cela avait achevé d'abattre son collègue.

Il était celui qui était censé tout savoir.

La Science Infuse, hein ? Elle semblait partie, pour le moment, pensait-il avec ironie.

Le souvenir de l'enlèvement du Moine restait gravé dans son esprit comme une marque au fer chaud. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il avait regardé la porte de sa cellule se fermer devant lui, impuissant devant ce qu'il se passait à cause de cette maudite drogue qui coulait dans ses veines. Il avait fermé les yeux peu après, incapable de résister à l'appel du sommeil. Sa fatigue devant son travail acharné de ces derniers jours avait refait surface au pire moment. La seule chose dont il s'était senti capable, c'était de dormir.

Quand il avait rouvert les yeux, il émergeait en même temps que la Fille. Elle avait grogné un peu à cause du réveil, avant de subitement relever la tête et de regarder autour d'elle d'un air paniqué.

Sa gorge s'était serrée. Le scientifique avait vu la féministe se renfermer sur elle-même contre le mur en face de lui et rester muette pendant tout ce temps.

Ce n'était que lorsque le bruit sourd d'une porte refermée s'était manifesté, elle avait pour la première fois esquissé un geste.

Ils avaient tous les deux regardés vers la porte, tous deux espérant d'un commun effort que les autres passeraient le seuil.

Mais quand une ombre menaçante apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, leurs espoirs furent réduits à néant.

Le Prof avait regardé d'un air terrorisé derrière ses lunettes l'homme massif qui était venu récupérer le Moine se manifester. La Fille dut remarquer sa peur et comprendre qu'il l'avait déjà vu, car elle fronça les sourcils.

Le colosse avança d'un pas lourd dans la pièce. Puis, sans prévenir, il jeta quelque chose au sol.

Le scientifique observa la masse sombre tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il l'observa un temps, tout comme la blonde ; ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçut l'air horrifié de cette dernière, bien plus proche de l'entité, qu'il comprit soudainement.

Le corps - car c'en était un - était habillé d'une sorte de robe que les prêtres avaient dans les églises. Une croix marron sur fond blanc était tissée sur le devant du vêtement, et une capuche cachait la tête de l'inconscient.

La Fille se précipita sur le corps d'un air alarmé, sans se soucier de l'homme qui restait immobile au milieu de leur cellule ; elle le retourna, dos au sol, et saisit sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle regarda, épouvantée, le Moine qui ne donnait aucun signe de vie, avant de lever brusquement la tête d'un air désespéré vers son camarade en blouse blanche, ses yeux étant devenu brusquement affolés entre-temps.

Mais le savant gardait les yeux fixés sur le fanatique.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ?!

Il leva lentement la tête vers le grand gaillard qui se tenait toujours au milieu de leur cellule, l'air totalement indifférent à ce qu'il se passait.

Il ramena ses mains derrière lui, et rassembla toute son énergie. Il poussa sur ses bras, et d'une allure un peu chancelante, il réussit à se mettre sur ses pieds. La féministe lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais gardait son attention rivé sur l'évangéliste, qui restait toujours inconscient.

Le colosse tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il arbora un rictus moqueur en voyant que le scientifique ne tenait presque pas sur ses jambes flageolantes.

— Enfin debout ! Quelle bande de petits faiblards. Moi qui pensais que vous en auriez plus dans le ventre… Au final, vous pouvez que sur l'autre connard en costard pour vous battre, eh ?

Le Prof fronça les sourcils. Le "connard en costard" ? Il parlait du Patron ? Il décocha une œillade noire au gaillard en face de lui ; même s'il ne portait pas le criminel sexuel dans son cœur, insulter l'un d'entre eux revenait à insulter Mathieu.

L'autre sembla remarquer sa colère contenue, et prit un malin plaisir à attiser son irritation :

— Z'êtes pas importants de toute façon. Je comprends même pas pourquoi le Doc' tenait à ne pas vous abîmer.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes. La Fille tapota la joue du Moine évanoui, mais son alter-ego scientifique sut qu'elle prêtait attention à la discussion : ses gestes étaient devenus plus bruts, sûrement à cause des révélations que venait de faire l'inconnu.

— Mais bon, continua-t-il en agrandissant son rictus et en lorgnant vers le Moine, maintenant on ne peut pas dire qu'il vous a laissé en bon état…

Cette phrase fit immédiatement réagir la féministe. Elle releva la tête, faisait voler ses cheveux blond, et foudroya du regard le gaillard.

Un instant, elle était debout. Ses jambes tremblaient certes un peu, mais sa démarche était déterminée. Le savant regarda sa coéquipière, assez incrédule de par le fait qu'elle pouvait se tenir debout.

Une flamme inhabituelle dansait dans les yeux de cette dernière.

— Vous lui avez fait quoi ?

Son ton était menaçant. Plus froid que n'importe quelle phrase enragée qu'elle avait pu dire autrefois au Patron. Le scientifique l'observa en plissant les yeux, lui luttant toujours pour rester sur ses deux jambes en s'appuyant au mur, presqu'admiratif devant elle qui se tenait debout par la seule force de sa détermination.

Mais l'homme qui avait ramené le Moine agrandit son sourire. Il releva la tête vers la Fille :

— Quelques petites choses. Comprenez, on a bien besoin d'un cobaye pour tester ses nouveaux jouets, n'est-ce pas ?

On aurait presque pu sentir la chaleur de la colère de la blonde. La lueur dans ses yeux grandit instantanément, mais avant même que le Prof ne puisse l'en empêcher, la féministe se précipita sur le colosse.

Elle s'élança, bras en avant, le visage crispé par sa haine trop contenue. Son poing droit alla percuter l'épaule du grand gaillard, mais son autre main fut attrapée au vol et en un instant, elle était immobilisée et à la merci de leur geôlier, qui pour la première fois avait un air sérieux.

Le savant restait immobile, toujours en déséquilibre contre le mur, et voyait la blonde aux prises avec cet homme sans pouvoir réagir.

Ce dernier lui tenait les deux poignets vers le haut, la maintenant en position de faiblesse, mais l'autre n'en avait cure ; sa colère était loin d'être consumée.

— Écoute-moi bien, sale grognasse, lança d'une voix menaçante son attaquant, ici on fait ce qu'on veut, et c'est pas toi qui va me dicter ma conduite.

— Vous ne toucherez plus à un seul d'entre nous, répliqua la Fille en respirant avec hargne.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Sur cette phrase alarmante, le Prof vit le poing droit de l'assaillant lâcher l'un des poignets de la féministe pour aller taper dans sa joue.

Le choc fut terrible ; la Fille tomba au sol, près du Moine, en laissant échapper un cri de douleur. L'adrénaline monta en flèche. Le scientifique regarda un instant sa coéquipière, pensant qu'elle était prête à se relever en mauvais état.

Mais elle ne se releva pas.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le savant ne réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il releva lentement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui si froid et calculateur de l'autre.

Autre qui sourit en voyant son air désemparé face à ses deux camarades sur le sol. Il avança lentement d'une démarche sûre vers l'homme en blouse blanche chancelant contre le mur.

Le scientifique, toujours tétanisé face à la menace qui avançait vers lui, mit un moment à réaliser que le prochain à y passer, ce serait lui.

* * *

><p><em>Donc, je pense que vous l'aurez deviné, le prochain chap' sera centré... Sur Mathieu ! x)<em>

_Eh oui, on ira faire un tour du côté du Créateur, vu qu'on me l'a beaucoup demandé !_

_Donc on va attendre avant de faire souffrir un peu le Prof xD_

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, suivis et mise en favoris ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ! :D_


	9. Première trace

_Hello à tous les pandas ! :)_

_Je viens de terminer ce chapitre, tout chaud et tout droit sortit de l'ordinateur ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis beaucoup impliquée pour que la trame vous convienne ! ^^ Comme je n'ai pas trop de devoirs en ce moment, je peux aussi m'avancer sur un autre projet de fic qui me tient à coeur depuis longtemps (toujours sur le fandom bien sûr :P)._

_En passant, merci aux anonymes de leur reviews :_

_LeeJee : Bienvenue à toi ! :D Il y aura du Patron, comme de tous les autres d'ailleurs U.U Merci !_

_Quelqu'un : Oui, le Prof va s'en prendre plein la gueule. :D (Et je dis ça avec un sourire de psychopathe... Pas bien dans ma tête moi) La réaction de Mathieu, c'est tout de suite ! ;)_

**_Disclaimer : Mathieu s'appartient à lui-même, bien évidemment, tout comme Wifi. J'ai oublié de le préciser dans la plupart des chapitres précédents, mais je ne fais qu'emprunter le "personnage" que joue Mathieu dans son émission, je ne prétends pas le connaître IRL et ma fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif encore une fois ! La couverture est un dessin d'Ayane 45 qui m'a permis de l'utiliser comme illustration :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 | Première trace<strong>

Il était tard lorsque Mathieu se présenta devant la porte de l'appartement. Son après-midi avec Antoine s'était prolongé, passant la soirée avec son ami en se marrant devant des vidéos complètement WTF sur internet, ou discutant de leurs projets communs, le tout accompagné de bonnes bières.

Mais avant même que la clef ne tourne dans la serrure, un léger pressentiment s'empara du youtuber.

Oh, ce n'était pas le genre de sentiment méfiant – et Dieu savait à quel point il se méfiait lorsqu'il laissait ses personnalités gérer la maison – mais plutôt une angoisse indéterminée. Le genre d'appréhension que l'on avait avant d'ouvrir ses résultats aux examens ou à des entretiens d'embauche, mais en cent fois pire.

Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête en tournant la poignée. Ce devait être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'asile, Mathieu avait tendance à avoir quelques angoisses et insomnies malgré sa réinsertion progressive dans la société. Si sa peur maladive des aiguilles avait mis quelques temps à le quitter – au bout de la troisième semaine, il avait enfin accepté de ramener quelques seringues de rechange au Prof sans tourner de l'œil –, il avait constamment l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un les observaient. Le Patron le lui avait fait remarqué, lorsqu'un jour, il avait par réflexe fermé à double tour la porte de sa chambre avant d'aller dormir – à l'aide d'un « Faut pas stresser gamin, j'vais pas venir te rendre visite c'te nuit. J'suis déjà occupé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ».

Mais son malaise s'accentua lorsqu'il poussa la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil nonchalant au canapé du salon, mais se figea lorsqu'il remarqua la petite traînée de sang sur le parquet.

Affolé, il suivit le trajet des yeux, pour constater qu'elle s'étalait en largeur au bout de quelques mètres, vers l'entrée de la cuisine, comme si le corps à qui le sang appartenait était tombé sur le sol.

Sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué, son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa poitrine. Il restait immobile, sans pouvoir détacher son regard du liquide rouge carmin qui avait en partie séché sur son parquet.

Ce qui le sortit de sa léthargie, ce fut un léger bruit, presqu'inaudible.

Un miaulement résonna dans l'appartement désert. Comme un appel à l'aide, une sorte d'avertissement.

Mathieu réagit immédiatement. Il releva la tête du sol, et sans lâcher ses clefs toujours dans sa main droite, il se précipita vers la cuisine à grandes enjambées, tentant de faire abstraction du sang qui maculait le sol de son appartement.

Il déboucha dans la pièce avec appréhension, avant de se précipiter sur l'arbre à chat installé dans un coin de la salle.

À l'intérieur, Wifi était terré dans un coin, petite masse blanche dans l'obscurité feutrée de la cachette féline. Il tremblait légèrement, l'air effrayé, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés brillant dans le noir.

Encore sous le choc de sa macabre découverte dans le salon, le youtuber rangea prestement ses clefs dans la poche de son jean, avant de s'accroupir au niveau de la tanière et de tendre doucement les mains vers le chaton terrorisé.

— Hey, lança d'une voix réconfortante le schizophrène.

Wifi sembla légèrement calmé par la voix de son maître. Il releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, avant de se terrer un peu plus au fond de son aire de jeu. Mathieu continua d'un ton rassurant :

— N'aie pas peur, je suis là…

Le chaton se figea pendant un instant ; puis, d'un air méfiant, il se leva précautionneusement dans lâcher le youtuber des yeux. Une fois sur quatre pattes, il esquissa un pas hésitant vers la sortie.

— Allez, viens par là.

Le félin n'hésita plus et se jeta carrément sur son maître. Ce dernier l'enveloppa dans ses bras, et put sentir le petit cœur de l'animal battre à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, ainsi que ses tremblements involontaire. Pris de pitié et d'inquiétude pour la pauvre petite bête, il lui murmura quelques mots rassurants à l'oreille en le serrant contre son propre cœur afin de le rassurer.

— Ça va aller, dit le youtuber à voix basse tout en le berçant contre lui.

Après quelques secondes, il se décolla de son chaton, le gardant toujours dans ses bras, et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Les deux prunelles bleues de l'animal avaient diminuées de volume mais il gardait toujours un air alarmé.

Mathieu caressa le sommet du crâne de Wifi, soucieux, une ride plissant son front. Il repensa un instant au sang sur le sol du salon, et l'inquiétude qui l'avait saisi en voyant son chat grandit encore plus.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Apparemment, le petit félin avait assisté à la scène d'après son air choqué, et s'était réfugié dans sa cachette sous le coup de la frayeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bol rempli d'eau posé au sol pour le chaton, renversé par terre, et dont le liquide s'était répandu au sol.

Le schizophrène réfléchit un instant, avant de souffler longuement pour se calmer lui-même.

Doucement, il déposa son animal de compagnie sur l'arbre à chat, et entreprit de monter à l'étage. Il évita la flaque de sang dans le salon, encore tout retourné, et gravit les marches quatre à quatre, n'osant pas imaginer ce qu'il trouverait en haut.

Ce fut d'une voix tremblante qu'il s'exprima :

— Les gars ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il remarqua la porte de la chambre du Moine grande ouverte, ainsi que celle de la Fille. Il repensa un instant à la « grotte » du Panda, elle aussi ouverte, et une suée froide lui parcourut le dos.

Il lorgna du côté de la chambre du Geek, et ouvrit la porte avec appréhension. Mais la pièce du gamer était éteinte, et complètement vide.

Il referma la porte, paniqué, et redescendit les escaliers. Il fit face à la tache carmin sur son parquet avec cette même sensation de peur, avant de respirer un bon coup.

Ne pas s'enflammer. Réfléchir.

Il entreprit de laver les dégâts, avant de savoir véritablement quoi faire.

Le youtuber alla chercher une serpillière, afin d'éponger l'eau, ainsi que le sang séché sur son parquet. Il nettoya le sol avec agitation, une multitude de questions angoissantes se bousculant dans sa tête. Quand il eut fini d'essorer le torchon au-dessus de l'évier, il s'accouda sur la table après s'être servi un verre d'eau afin de s'apaiser l'esprit.

Il contempla la boisson dans son verre d'un air perdu, avant de diriger son regard vers le chaton perché sur son aire de jeu. Wifi semblait s'être calmé, cependant il ne cessait de miauler d'un air stressé.

Si seulement ce dernier avait pu parler, il aurait pu savoir…

Mais rien ni personne ne pouvait l'aider à présent.

Des questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit alarmé. Mathieu sentit un goût amer lui revenir dans la bouche lorsqu'il repensa à l'asile, là où il lui avait semblé avoir aussi perdu ses personnalités. Elles étaient revenus, et lui avaient sauvé la peau. Au moment où il avait eu le plus besoin d'elles. Et maintenant, il lui semblait qu'il les perdait de nouveau. Son sentiment de peur grandit.

Il scruta encore un moment le salon depuis la cuisine, quand quelque chose attira son regard.

Un léger point sur le parquet, noirci, se tenait près de la porte d'entrée.

Mathieu se leva brusquement, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol et attirant l'attention de Wifi. Il s'approcha doucement de l'objet de son attention avant d'écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant la chose.

Le schizophrène se pencha, les sourcils froncés, son cerveau tournant à plein régime, et attrapa d'une main fébrile la carte à moitié calcinée sur le sol, avant de l'observer.

C'était un badge. Un badge d'authentification pour le travail.

Le youtuber fixa ce dernier, l'air ahuri, avant de le porter à la hauteur de son visage pour mieux l'observer. Il était à moitié brûlé sur le côté droit, là où les informations de la personne à qui il appartenait étaient notées, mais la photo, elle, placée sur le bord gauche du ticket plastifié, n'avait pas été abîmée. Il retourna la carte entre ses doigts, et observa la bande magnétique à demi carbonisée sur le fond blanc.

Mathieu n'en revint pas lui-même. À ses pieds, il sentit que Wifi avait quitté son arbre à chat pour venir se frotter contre ses jambes.

Incrédule, il reconnut le badge que Capsule lui avait rapporté, lors de son séjour dans l'asile.

* * *

><p><em>L'Associations des Auteurs Anonymes recommande au moins un cliffhanger tous les deux chapitres :sisi: :D<em>

_*BUNKER.*_

_(Je l'ai fortifié avec de l'acier mwawawawawa vous ne pourrez rien tenter !)_

_Sinon, pensez à laisser une review, ça me fera plaisir et peut-être qu'éventuellement je considérerai l'idée de réduire les souffrances du Prof au prochain chapitre. Et de faire moins de cliffhangers._

_— Capitaine ?_

_— Quoi encore commandant ?_

_— C'est pas du chantage ce que vous faites là ?_

_— ... Retournez fortifier le bunker. La prochaine remarque, et vous serez de corvée de vaisselle._

_Allez, à dans quatre jours, les pandas :D_


	10. C'est de ma faute

_Bonne matinée les enfants ! :3_

_Je suis en retard ! Désolée, mais j'ai été malade hier, et autant dire que c'était pas la teuf xD J'espère que la longueur du chapitre saura vous consoler !_

_Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! On a atteint les **70** O.O Je vous aimeeee 3_

_Bon, ça se voit pas dit comme ça, mais je suis super-stressé U.U_

_Certaines savent que j'ai hésité avant de poster ce chapitre (Coucou Lolaaaaa :D). C'est l'un des plus oppressant que j'ai pu écrire. Alors honnêtement, préparez les mouchoirs, moi-même je m'en veux encore d'avoir fait traverser ça au Prof. Même si c'était nécessaire pour la fic._

_Melirix : Bonjour à toi ! :D Je voulais pas te faire pleurer (Pleure paaaas ~), mais s'il te plaît, au nom de tous les Frédéric de la Terre, contrôle-toi x) Je VOUS PROMETS qu'il en bavera. Un jour. Certainement..._

_Quelqu'un : Merci pour la review ! Pour l'homme masqué, je ne pense pas le faire apparaître. Comme cette fanfic est maintenant devenue un peu AU, je ne verrai pas pourquoi je l'incorporerai dans ma fic ^^ Par contre, pour la folie du Panda, c'est une idée sûrement exploitable ;D_

**_Disclaimer : Le Prof ne m'appartient pas (c'est dommage d'ailleurs /SBAM/), il est la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Le dessin est fourni par Ayane 45 via DevianArt._**

**_/!\ ATTENTION : Ce chapitre contient un peu de violence, de la dépression et du harcèlement moral. Âmes sensible d'abstenir ou se munir d'un mouchoir ainsi qu'éloigner toutes les armes susceptibles d'abîmer un bunker (oui, faut bien que j'me protège moi aussi). /!\_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 | C'est de ma faute<strong>

Le Prof ne put rien faire. Les deux bras du colosse s'abattirent sur lui sans aucune douceur, et il le traîna à la sortie. Le scientifique essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre, mais rien à faire. Avant que la porte ne se referme devant lui, il jeta un dernier regard à la Fille et au Moine resté au sol ; l'une avait encore cette marque impressionnante sur la joue, et l'autre restait à demi-caché par sa capuche.

L'homme l'entraîna sèchement dans un couloir sombre. Le pauvre savant suivit la démarche forcée de son geôlier en chancelant, à bout de force. Malgré tout, il tenta de rester lucide, et regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard.

Le corridor était sombre, ne laissant passer aucune lumière. Pourtant, en levant la tête, on pouvait apercevoir des néons désuets au plafond. Le scientifique supposa qu'ils étaient hors d'usage, vu leur état ancestral, mais n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa thèse.

Le gaillard lâcha son bras qu'il tenait d'une poigne de fer pour l'empoigner par le col de sa blouse, lui arrachant un cri de surprise ; il tenta tant bien que mal de suivre la cadence, mais au bout de quelques mètres, il trébucha lamentablement en direction du sol crasseux du couloir.

Le colosse n'avait cependant pas lâché sa blouse, et un étau de fer lui enserra la gorge lorsqu'il tomba. Affolé, il tenta de trouver de l'air, mais son cou restait entravé par son col retenu d'une poigne de fer. Son agresseur grogna d'exaspération devant son incapacité à respirer ; alors que le savant étouffait en position de chute, il tira violemment sur le col de sa blouse afin de le remettre debout.

Le visage du Prof vira au violet pendant un instant et des taches noires troublèrent sa vision lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en arrière. Il faillit retomber une fois de plus à cause de ses jambes en coton, mais cette fois-ci son geôlier lui attrapa l'épaule de sa main libre, tandis que le scientifique reprenait sa respiration à grande goulées d'air.

Le sang de l'homme de science se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il sentit le colosse lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix menaçante :

— Écoute-moi bien, pauvre imbécile. Retombe encore une fois et tu ne te relèveras plus jamais.

Sur ce, il tira violemment le bras du savant pour le forcer à le suivre. Celui-ci, malgré ses jambes qu'il ne sentait plus et sa gorge encore comprimée, lui emboîta le pas docilement, la peur au ventre.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, dans une demi-obscurité oppressante. Le savant suivait la cadence de marche difficilement, avec l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler à tout instant s'il s'arrêtait.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Aussi massive que celle de leur cellule à eux. Sans un mot, le colosse l'ouvrit, et poussa violemment à l'intérieur sa victime.

N'ayant plus personne pour le tenir debout, le Prof s'écroula au sol, une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci rien de lui entrava la gorge. Il entendit la porte se refermer brusquement derrière lui, mais il ne releva pas la tête.

Il se releva pitoyablement à quatre pattes, mais gardait toujours les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qui se dresserait devant lui.

Mais un raclement de gorge pressé le fit revenir à la dure réalité.

Avec appréhension, le scientifique ouvrit les yeux derrière ses lunettes et redressa la tête. Celles-ci étaient légèrement poussiéreuses après sa chute sur le sol, mais il put distinguer à travers le verre un homme le regardant de haut.

Celui-ci lui tendit la main et sourit d'un air sincère.

La personnalité en blouse blanche fronça les sourcils. La main tendue de l'homme en face de lui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, de même que le sourire doucereux qu'il arborait.

Il plissa les yeux afin de le détailler. Il avait le nez de travers, des lunettes, et son visage lui semblait familier sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi. Il reporta son attention sur la main tendue de ce dernier, attendant d'être saisie pour pouvoir l'aider à se relever.

Son instinct purement méthodique et scientifique lui conseilla d'accepter. Il ne savait même pas de quoi ces deux personnes étaient capables, et elles les maintenaient en cage. Refuser aurait été un affront.

Mais il se rappela du Moine qui était revenu dans leur cellule, porté par cet homme baraqué. De son état amorphe, de ses yeux dans lesquels avait brillé une lueur brisée. De l'affolement de la Fille avant qu'elle ne reçoive un coup de poing d'une violence inouïe.

Il pensa, avec une horreur teintée de colère, que c'était peut-être ici qu'ils avaient emmenés le Moine avant lui. Que c'était là qu'ils l'avaient brisé.

Alors, mû par sa colère sourde, le Prof afficha un air méprisant et puisa dans ses forces restantes pour se relever. Si au début il faillit retomber misérablement, il réussit à rester stable sur ses deux pieds, s'étonnant lui-même.

C'était donc ça qui avait permis à la Fille de rester debout et faire face à leur agresseur alors que lui chancelait contre le mur. La colère.

Il jeta une œillade noire à l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier replia la main. Son sourire doucereux ne disparut pas, mais le savant remarqua sans problèmes la lueur inquiétante qui venait de passer dans son regard.

C'est seulement en voyant l'inconnu se déplacer dans la pièce qu'il prit le temps de l'observer. Il y avait une table en bois au milieu de la salle, jonchée d'objets en tout genre. Quelque chose en particulier attira son attention : une feuille de papier, à moitié chiffonnée, sur laquelle étaient inscrites quelques notes en patte de mouche.

Un reflet attira son regard, et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en voyant toutes sortes d'armes blanches entreposées dans un coin. Un hoquet faillit sortir de sa bouche, tandis que ses yeux se perdaient sur les lames ; certaines portaient des traces rouges, toutes fraîches apparemment, et cela acheva d'horrifier le scientifique.

Il voulut déporter son attention, mais son regard se posa dans le coin opposé à celui qu'il observait. Là où des chaînes étaient fixées au mur.

Le savant tendit la main derrière lui afin de trouver la poignée de porte. Cet endroit ne l'effrayait pas ; il l'épouvantait. Il se demanda pendant un instant si c'était ce que le Moine avait supporté.

En voulant chercher le pommeau de la porte, sa main ne rencontra que la surface lisse de cette dernière. Il comprit alors, dans un sentiment de pure terreur, qu'il n'était possible de l'ouvrir que de l'extérieur.

Mais son geôlier, lui, semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Avec nonchalance, il tira une chaise, s'assit dessus, et regarda le Prof terré contre la porte en hochant la tête. Voyant l'autre chaise en face de lui, ce dernier comprit qu'il l'invitait à s'asseoir.

Malgré sa répulsion profonde envers cet individu, l'homme en blouse blanche s'avança lentement vers la chaise, avant de la tirer pour s'y asseoir précautionneusement. L'autre le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, avant d'afficher un autre de ces sourires hypocrites :

— Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Il saisit un objet à sa gauche, que le scientifique reconnut comme étant un dictaphone. Il entendit sans réagir le petit "bip" signifiant la mise en marche de l'appareil, et son geôlier continua :

— Lundi 15 septembre, opération S, prononça-t-il d'un ton habitué. 11h. Nous sommes à la deuxième expérience, avec le sujet numéro 6. Le sujet est capable de marcher ainsi que de parler. Premier contact peu concluant.

La tirade de l'homme se termina à nouveau dans un "bip" avant qu'il ne repose son dictaphone sur la table. Le Prof l'observa, maintenant complètement méfiant.

Le sujet numéro 6, c'était lui. L'opération S ? Sûrement cela était-il le nom qu'ils avaient donné à leur emprisonnement.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire ?!

Il se surprit lui-même à parler ainsi, aussi déterminé. L'autre haussa brièvement les sourcils, avant de réafficher ce sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

— Je veux… Discuter.

— Discuter ?

Soudainement, l'homme attrapa une seringue posée sur la table, à moitié pleine. Le savant dû se faire violence pour ne pas montrer un signe d'inquiétude à la vue du produit s'agitant dans le tube de verre.

Son geôlier la posa entre eux deux, avant de plisser les yeux.

— Que savez-vous de ce produit ?

La question le prit complètement au dépourvu. Il écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes, avant de reporter son attention sur la seringue. Complètement intrigué, il souleva cette dernière pour la porter à son visage et ainsi observer le liquide à l'intérieur.

Ce dernier était transparent, et on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'eau si un reflet légèrement bleuté n'apparaissait pas. Il agita légèrement la seringue, et vit le poison produire quelques bulles avant de revenir à la normale.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, un souvenir lui revint en pleine tête. Un souvenir qui remontait à bien avant leur emprisonnement dans l'asile.

* * *

><p>— <em>Ça y'est ! J'ai enfin réussi !<em>

_Le cri victorieux se répercuta dans toute la maison, et au moment où il arrivait dans le salon, ce fut la tête blasée de Mathieu qui l'accueillit._

— _Quoi encore ? lança son Créateur._

_Le Geek mit son jeu sur pause et détourna la tête de la télé pour regarder le scientifique, une fiole bizarre à la main qu'il agita plusieurs fois, fou de joie :_

— _J'ai enfin mis au point mon somnifère nouvelle génération ! 5h de sommeil minimum, et avec une forte dose, on peut aller jusqu'à une journée ! Effet immédiat dans le sang, en moins de 10 secondes !_

— … _Et ça va servir à quoi ? demanda le schizophrène, toujours aussi désintéressé._

— _C'est une avancée scientifique hors du commun ! répliqua-t-il, toujours aussi enjoué._

— _Ça sert à rien, lança le Geek d'une voix plaintive. Le Patron il en a tout le temps sur lui._

— _Et puis, ce genre de drogue n'attire que des ennuis, continua le youtuber. À quoi cela servira à part profiter des gens pendant leur sommeil ? Personne n'a besoin d'un somnifère qui dure plus d'une journée…_

_Puis, Mathieu replongea dans sa tasse de café, et le gamer retourna à sa partie sous le regard légèrement vexé du Professeur._

_Le savant fronça les sourcils. Quelle bande d'ignorants ! De toute façon, ils ne savaient pas reconnaître le génie lorsqu'il se présentait._

_Il détourna pompeusement la tête, et tourna les talons dans un tournoiement de blouse pour redescendre dans son laboratoire. Le génie créatif n'attendait pas, lui._

* * *

><p>L'homme de science ouvrit légèrement la bouche en reconnaissant au fur et à mesure le liquide devant lui.<p>

— Alors ?

La voix se faisait pressante.

Le scientifique releva le regard et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, imperturbables, de l'homme en face de lui. Une angoisse sourde monta dans sa poitrine.

— Où avez-vous trouvé ceci ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lente.

Seul un sourire lui répondit. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait trouvé lors de leur retour de l'asile.

_« Toutes mes expériences ont été renversée ! Des mois de travail ! »_

Avec horreur, il comprit. Il comprit que le somnifère remuant dans le tube de verre devant lui était de sa propre création.

Un frisson lui parcouru la nuque, tandis que son geôlier affichait de plus en plus un sourire triomphant. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Mais l'autre n'en avait pas fini. Il attrapa de nouveau son dictaphone, et enclencha un bouton. L'enregistreur se mit à tourner, tandis qu'une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue résonnait dans la pièce devenu silencieuse.

__« _Je cherche à savoir comme est-ce que tu as obtenu le savoir ultime, la Science Infuse. Cordialement, le professeur Shori ! _»__

Non. Non non non.

Il entendit avec horreur sa propre voix lui répondre.

_«_ _Croyez-le ou non, les personnages de l'émission sont en réalité une seule et même personne, je sais c'est totalement fou ! _»__

Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de l'appareil transmettant son explication, tandis que son esprit tournait à plein régime, comprenant où voulait en venir l'homme en face de lui.

Non.

_«_ _Quand les autorités sanitaires ont diagnostiqué Mathieu comme schizophrène à personnalités multiples, ils ont remarqué une chose... _»__

Il aurait voulu arrêter le dictaphone de continuer son explication. Il aurait voulu l'arracher des mains de cet homme qui prenait un malin plaisir à ne dévoiler qu'une moitié de ses desseins. Il aurait voulu pouvoir réagir.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était figé, figé hors du temps.

Figé en comprenant que les mots qui suivraient étaient la cause de leur emprisonnement ici.

_«_ _Chacune des personnalités était exacerbée dans son domaine. _»__

Pour la première fois, il aurait voulu que personne ne sache. Que ses explications soient cachées.

_«_ _Le côté pervers est devenu un terrible criminel sexuel... _»__

Son esprit lui hurlait de faire quelque chose.

_«_ _Le côté drogué peut s'empiffrer d'une quantité astronomique de DHC... _»__

De l'empêcher de finir cette phrase.

_«_ _Le Geek peut jouer dix heures à "Mon petit poney" juste pour l'amour du jeu-vidéo... _»__

De détruire cet objet.

_«_ _Et moi je peux répondre aux questions existentielles de l'univers tout entier ! _»__

Vite.

_«_ … _Quant à la Fille, ça doit être son côté gay. _»__

Cette dernière phrase, qui avait été une remarque drôle des années auparavant de l'avis de Mathieu, sonna comme le glas avant la sentence de mort.

L'enregistrement se termina dans un autre "bip".

Ce fut le signal qui le fit réagir. Il releva le regard, et observa l'autre reposer le dictaphone sur la table avec toujours ce léger sourire.

Il serra instinctivement les poings.

— Donc… reprit son geôlier. Je pense que vous avez compris pourquoi nous vous avons amené ici. Que savez-vous d'autre sur la schizophrénie de Mathieu Sommet ?

Mais la question resta sans réponse.

Le Prof eut l'impression qu'autour de lui, tout s'écroulait.

Il réalisait, avec une culpabilité grandissante, que s'ils étaient ici, c'était de sa faute.

« _Ce genre de drogue n'attire que des ennuis. À quoi cela servira à part profiter des gens pendant leur sommeil ? »_

La voix de Mathieu s'imposa de force dans sa tête. Il se revoyait brandir la fiole avec fierté. Ce poison qui aujourd'hui les maintenait dans des cages afin de satisfaire la curiosité morbide de cet homme.

Le scientifique sentit quelque chose se briser au plus profond de lui. Comme si on venait de lui enlever le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait.

Il contempla la seringue à quelques centimètres de ses mains.

C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute.

S'il n'avait pas fait son malin et étalé sa Science, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Comme il restait dans un silence mutin, l'autre insista un peu plus :

— Je répète : que savez-vous de la schizophrénie de Mathieu Sommet ? Comment se fait-il que vous soyez composé de chair et d'os ?

Oh, il connaissait la réponse. Il aurait pu facilement répondre, comme il l'avait fait le jour où ils avaient été bloqués dans la tête de Mathieu quand il s'était fait interner.

Et cela l'effrayait.

Pour la première fois, son savoir l'effrayait.

Le savant réalisa que ce don que lui avait offert son Créateur était un cadeau empoisonné. Tout savoir tandis que les autres restaient dans l'ignorance. Un savoir convoité par les autres. La Science Infuse.

C'était un fardeau. Un fardeau qu'il se traînait, et qui mettait ses collègues, sa famille en danger.

L'autre réitéra sa question.

Mais il ne répondit pas, une fois de plus.

Le Professeur releva la tête pour plonger un regard déterminé dans celui froid et calculateur de l'homme en face de lui.

Il afficha un sourire nerveux, que certains auraient même qualifié de fou.

Il ne répondrait pas.

Il ne répondrait plus jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà. J'vous avais prévenu, c'est super dépressif.<em>

_Pour une fois, j'vous en voudrais pas de vouloir défoncer mon bunker..._

_(Même si je m'enferme dans les toilettes au cas où.)_

_Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D_


	11. Ils sont brisés

_Voilà le chapitre 11 mes loulous ! Comment vous remercier ? Vous êtes adorables... 12 reviews pour le même chapitre ! C'est presqu'autant que pour la fin Web Team dans Aie la foi :')_

_Quelqu'un : Oui, effectivement, il y aura des séquelles... Le groupe ne va pas en ressortir frais comme une fleur ^^ Merci pour la review !_

_Gaelle : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! En effet, je crois que les aime beaucoup trop xD Essayons de réduire mon amour pour les jours à venir..._

_Jafaden : Grosse flemmarde va :P Pauvre Prof en effet, mais personnellement, je trouve que la torture psychologique est plus... Délectable MOUAHAHAHA /PAN/ Sinon, beaucoup de personnes me demande d'épargner le Geek. Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que je lui réserve... *SUSPENSE MOTHERFUCKER*_

_D'ailleurs, j'aimerais faire une petite mise au point : je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous s'interrogent quant à la suite de l'histoire. N'ayez pas peur, je sais comment va se terminer la fanfic ; évidemment, pas dans les détails, je pourrai toujours changer quelques petites choses en cours de route, mais je connais d'avance la "fin". Alors, c'est un peu étrange de dire ça, mais faites-moi confiance :) Tout sera expliqué au fur et à mesure, et je fais exprès de laisser quelques indices au fil des chapitres (oui oui, il faut être attentif niark niark :P) !_

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages cités reviennent de droit à Mathieu Sommet. Le dessin de couverture est un dessin d'Ayane 45._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 | Ils sont brisés<strong>

Elle resta longtemps sur le sol. Sa joue ne lui brûlait plus depuis longtemps, et pourtant la honte la faisait se sentir misérable.

La Fille laissa ses yeux errer sur le plafond. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre, et personne n'aurait pu savoir s'il était midi ou minuit.

Le Moine ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il restait dans le coma, l'air à deux doigts de mourir. Cela lui transperçait le cœur à un point inimaginable. Voir son frère étendu sur le sol, sans rien pouvoir faire ; seulement le regarder tressaillir dans son sommeil, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar particulièrement violent.

Elle redressa soudainement la tête en entendant des pas venir dans la direction de leur cellule. C'est quand elle vit le même homme qui avait embarqué le Prof ouvrit la porte et un pan de blouse blanche dépasser du seuil que l'effroi la saisit.

On aurait pu penser qu'elle serait heureuse, voire même soulagée de revoir son collègue scientifique.

Pourtant, ce ne fut que l'horreur qui l'envahit.

Elle avait peur.

Peur de l'état dans lequel elle retrouverait le savant. Peur qu'il soit dans la même situation que le Moine.

Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle vit la masse blanche de son homologue masculin apparaître en entier, avant que la porte ne se referme brutalement derrière lui.

Il tenait debout. Chancelant, mais debout.

La féministe se leva précipitamment et s'élança vers lui en laissant un sourire nerveux apparaître. Une étincelle de soulagement s'était allumée dans son cœur, avec l'espoir fou qu'ils ne lui avaient rien fait.

Comme elle se trompait.

Quand elle rattrapa le Prof dans ses bras, son sourire se fana aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle sentit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La première chose qui le lui fit comprendre, c'est les tremblements incontrôlables qui s'étaient emparés du corps du scientifique qui avait agrippé nerveusement son bras droit. La deuxième, c'était les yeux injectés de sang qu'il leva vers elle, avec au fond une lueur de pure terreur. Et la troisième, c'était le liquide qu'elle sentait couler à travers la manche de la blouse blanche, la colorant au fur et à mesure d'une teinte sombre et qu'elle savait rouge malgré l'obscurité dans la salle.

Avec horreur, elle contempla son collègue qui avait réponse à tout, et laissa échapper un hoquet apeuré.

Au début, elle crut que le savant marmonnait sous la douleur. Mais en tendant l'oreille, elle comprit que ces paroles s'adressaient à elle.

— J'ai rien dit... J'ai rien dit...

Son homologue féminin fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Mais il répétait inlassablement le même murmure :

— J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit !

La blonde sentit le Prof trembler encore plus lorsqu'elle lui répondit d'un ton hésitant :

— Tu n'as… Rien dit ? répéta-t-elle, peu sûre de ce qu'il voulait dire.

Aussitôt, le scientifique s'affola ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

— Non, j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien dit !

La Fille sentit une suée froide lui parcourir l'échine en entendant le savant répéter sans cesse cette phrase comme un mantra. Elle regarda à nouveau ce dernier, et prit peur en sentant les convulsions qui agitaient ce dernier.

Elle releva sèchement la manche en repensant au liquide qui s'infiltrait dans celle-ci, et commençait à la teinter d'une couleur rouge sombre.

La féministe laissa échapper un hoquet en contempla le bras mutilé de l'homme de science. Son regard voyagea plusieurs fois entre ce dernier et son bras, tandis qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas trembler à son tour.

En voyant son emmanchure retroussée, le Prof s'arrêta brutalement de réciter la même phrase, et jeta un coup d'œil apeuré à la longue estafilade sur son bras droit encore ouverte. Aussitôt, il voulut dégager son membre.

Mais la Fille ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle garda le poignet de son collègue enfermé dans sa main. Horrifiée, elle demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?!

— Rien, rien ! reprit-il, ses yeux écarquillés prouvant totalement le contraire. Mais j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit ! Ils ne sauront pas !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répondit la blonde, presque paniqué du comportement aussi craintif de son collègue.

— Je te jure, j'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien dit !

On aurait dit que cette phrase était la bouée de sauvetage de l'homme en blouse blanche qui la répétait comme une prière.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paniqué. Dans ses yeux luisait une étincelle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant, et les tremblements qui le secouaient s'intensifièrent. Il avait presque l'air de grelotter de froid.

Soudain, une flamme grandissante se raviva dans son être lorsqu'elle vit le scientifique psalmodier à nouveau. Sans se contrôler, elle se mit à lui enserrer le poignet sous le coup de la colère :

— _Rien_ ? Ce que tu as là, ce n'est pas rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?!

Le Prof sembla se recroqueviller en sentant son poignet serré, comme si celui-ci lui rappelait quelque chose. Surprise, la Fille lâcha son bras, mais le savant, lui, restait accroché à elle.

— Je leur ai rien dit… Je dirai plus jamais rien… Plus jamais… Plus de Science… Ma faute…

Sa phrase se termina dans ce qui sembla être un sanglot.

Le sang de la féministe se glaça dans ses veines. Ces mots, sortis tout droit de l'homme qui avait été presque anéanti par la disparition de sa chronique, lui faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

— C'est ma faute, continua-t-il d'une voix brisé. Mais j'ai rien dit. J'ai rien dit...

Soudainement, il afficha un sourire nerveux, et leva vers elle ses yeux exorbités, comme devenu fou :

— Et ils ne sauront jamais... Jamais !

La blonde commença à avoir réellement peur de son collègue quand elle vit le grand sourire censé être rassurant qu'il lui adressa. Un rire démentiel s'empara du scientifique qui continua son mantra :

— Je dirai plus rien, je dirai plus rien, je dirai plus rien !

La Fille sentit l'épouvante se glisser dans ses veines entendant le rire presque fou qui venait de saisir le savant. Elle regarda ce dernier s'agripper à son bras comme un enfant à son doudou, et continuer de la regarder avec cet air étrange sur le visage.

Elle observa le manège de son acolyte avec terreur, qui continuait de ricaner d'un air démentiel.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ?!

La lueur horrifiée au fond de son regard prouvait que ce qu'il avait traversé était loin, très loin d'être moins traumatisant que le calvaire du Moine.

La blonde contempla pendant un instant l'homme en blouse blanche d'un air désespéré, ce dernier gardant fixement son sourire de dément collé au visage.

Terrorisée, elle comprit que le Prof était devenu complètement fou.

* * *

><p>Le Geek entendit un bruit de pas dans les couloirs devenus silencieux. Il échangea à nouveau un regard avec Maître Panda assis à côté de lui, avant de lorgner du côté du Patron.<p>

Il avait presque honte de l'avouer. Mais malgré tout ce que représentait cet homme et tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, c'était pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait le plus.

L'homme en noir n'était pas aussi calme que le Hippie ou aussi raisonné que le Panda. Ils savaient tous que c'était l'homme d'action du groupe, le criminel au sang chaud.

Et pourtant, il était resté silencieux. Il n'avait rien dit, même pas esquissé un geste. Depuis le hurlement qui avait franchi les murs, il n'avait plus bougé. Sa masse noire s'était confondue avec l'ombre du coin où il était, dans un parfait camouflage.

Et le Geek avait peur. Peur de savoir jusqu'où la patience de cet homme irait. Jusqu'où il se contiendrait.

Le Patron n'était pas fait pour être contenu. C'était un homme d'action. Un électron libre, dangereux et sans limites, fait pour la pratique. Et lorsqu'on l'enfermait, il devenait encore plus dangereux.

C'était une bombe à retardement. Et quand elle explosera, la violence du choc sera terrible. L'adolescent le savait.

Alors comment ne pas s'inquiéter en voyant le criminel terré dans son recoin d'ombre, le tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il bouillait de colère à l'intérieur ?

Cela rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce encore plus glaciale et tendue.

Le gamer entendit les pas se rapprocher. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit.

Malgré lui, il garda son attention rivé sur le débauché sexuel. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors, avec une certaine angoisse, il leva les yeux vers celui qui était rentré. Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir le colosse qui avait emmené le Prof et le Moine ; mais à côté de lui, il sentit Maître Panda se raidir.

Ce dernier semblait ne pas avoir oublié le coup qu'il avait reçu, et qui l'avait plongé dans les pommes. Et apparemment, il n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir.

Ce qui, pensa rapidement le petit à la casquette, se comprenait.

Mais il reporta rapidement son regard vers l'homme mesurant au moins 40 centimètres de plus que lui. Celui-ci s'avança lentement au milieu de la pièce. Puis, d'un geste, il pivota vers le Hippie, seul contre le mur en face du gamer.

Le pacifiste ne réagit pas. Si le Panda voulut se lever afin de défendre le camé, celui-ci l'arrêta d'une voix ferme, ce qui étonna aussi bien le Geek que le chanteur :

— Laisse, gros. Ça va bien se passer, t'en fais pas.

Sous le regard craintif et dubitatif de ses alter-ego, il se leva avec une facilité surprenante, et s'approcha du grand gaillard. Celui-ci ne dit rien, mais au vu de sa mine légèrement satisfaite, il semblait content de ne pas avoir à forcer le drogué.

Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant que celle-ci ne se referme, le Geek remarqua quelque chose.

Le Patron.

Il avait bougé.

Au début, le petit crut qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination. Après tout, le criminel était dans l'ombre, tout habillé de noir, et il aurait été facile de s'y tromper. Mais en y regardant mieux, il sut qu'il avait bel et bien raison.

Le débauché serrait les poings, et semblait avoir pris une inspiration. Comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Au même moment, le Hippie tourna la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil derrière ses éternelles lunettes mauves, puis la porte se referma derrière lui.

Le gamer vit le criminel expirer lentement, et se renfrogner. Maître Panda, lui, gardait ses yeux rivés sur la porte, l'air à deux doigts de vouloir la défoncer à coup de poings.

Le Geek ferma les yeux afin de se calmer légèrement. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, comme tous les autres, et savoir que le Hippie y passait maintenant lui filait la chair de poule.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et pensa pendant un instant à Mathieu. Que devait-il penser d'eux ? Il devait avoir sûrement remarqué leur absence. Il devait être à leur recherche, en ce moment même.

Inconsciemment, il lui adressa une prière silencieuse.

_« Mathieu, viens nous chercher, s'te plaît. Je veux rentrer à la maison. »_

* * *

><p><em>Et si vous pensiez que cela ne peut pas être pire... CE N'EST QUE LE DÉBUT DE L'APOCALYPSE MWAHAHAHAHA !<em>

_Et maintenant, je me re-barricade dans mon bunker les enfants, au plaisir de vous revoir lundi ! :D_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! ;)_


	12. Je suis un pacifiste

_Je suis en retard ! Je suis désolée ;.;_

_Mais le voilà, tout beau, tout chaud, le chapitre 12 ! Punaise, ça passe trop vite O.O_

_Je vous conseille de vous équiper de la même manière que le chapitre 7 & 10, c'est à dire que... J'ai pas été trop gentille avec le Hippie ? Mouais, de toute façon, on s'y attendait... Non ? :D_

_Et puis vous êtes une bande de sadiques en plus. Non mais sérieux, 5 commentaires sur 12 sont contents de la folie du Prof ?_

_... J'vous aime trop *sourire de psychopathe :D*_

_Quelqu'un : Mmh... J'avoue être un peu sceptique face à ce chapitre. Mais tu le jugera toi-même, j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^_

_Ayane 45 : Ooooh, merci pour ta review ! *-* Oui, j'avoue avoir eu quelques difficultés pour ce chapitre, mais dans l'ensemble, ça allait car j'avais un plan. J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_kaptainnope : Désolée... Mais je prends tes encouragements, parce qu'après tout tu as raison je suis trop machiavélique *mwahahahaha* 8D_

_Notez qu'après ce chapitre, tout dans l'histoire va s'enchaîner très rapidement, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, la fanfic' avance ! Doucement, mais elle avance ;D_

_Enjoy !_

**_Disclaimer : Le Hippie et autres personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Et le dessin est à Ayane 45 ! ^^_**

**_/!\ ATTENTION : Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, ce chapitre contient du chantage et de l'incitation à la haine. Ainsi que des menaces... Mais je ne vous spoilerai pas bordel ! xD /!\_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 | Je suis un pacifiste<strong>

Les couloirs étaient sombres. On n'y voyait presque rien.

Le Hippie releva la tête tout en continuant de marcher derrière l'homme qui était venu le chercher dans sa cellule.

— Hey, gros…

L'autre arrêta immédiatement d'avancer, et pivota vers le camé. Ses sourcils froncés laissaient voir son incompréhension face à l'appel de son prisonnier. Prisonnier qui continua sa phrase malgré la situation :

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

— Avance et pose pas de questions, rétorqua sèchement le colosse.

— Peace gros, continua-t-il en entendant le ton rude de son interlocuteur. Sois pas agressif, ça fait un mauvais karma.

— Saleté de hippie… grogna le colosse avant de continuer à marcher : Avance.

Le drogué ne répondit pas. Il se remit à marcher d'un pas lent derrière l'autre.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques pas qu'ils arrivèrent à destination, devant une porte épaisse. Et malgré l'air peu amical de son geôlier, le Hippie insista :

— Où on va ?

— Ferme-la et entre, siffla le gardien en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Non.

Ce simple mot glaça l'atmosphère. L'homme regarda le camé comme s'il était devenu fou, avant d'esquisser une grimace sérieusement agacée.

— Non ?

— Non, gros. J'veux savoir où on va avant.

Cette phrase sembla bel et bien faire comprendre au colosse que le Hippie ne bougerait pas. À présent bel et bien en colère, il s'approcha du pacifiste avec un air féroce sur le visage.

— Tu vas entrer, point barre.

Il y eut un silence glacial. Le camé fronça les sourcils, déterminé. Il ne bougerait pas.

— J'veux savoir, gros. J'veux savoir ce qui est arrivé aux autres. J'irai pas, pas tant qu'on m'aura pas expliqué.

— C'est pas moi qui m'en occupe. C'est Fred.

Un ange passa.

— Et il est là-dedans. Alors tu rentres, et tu me fais pas chier, ok ?

Un autre silence, pendant lequel le pacifiste regarda son geôlier sans ciller. Puis, il hocha la tête d'un mouvement rigide.

L'autre ouvrit la porte brutalement, et le Hippie rentra à l'intérieur de son pas traînant. Il sentit la même porte se refermer dans son dos, et alors seulement il regarda la pièce dans laquelle on l'avait fait entrer.

Ç'aurait pu être une salle normale. Mais le drogué remarqua de suite la pile d'armes blanches dans le coin à droite de la porte derrière lui, ainsi que les traces de sang.

Cela lui retourna les tripes. Mais le Hippie fit du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se contrôler. Il ne fallait pas montrer de signe de faiblesse ; l'amour, seulement l'amour pouvait tout guérir, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, il se força à sourire. Sourire pour cacher toutes ces horreurs présentes dans cette même pièce.

Oh, il avait aussi vu les chaînes, au fond à gauche. Il avait remarqué la seringue sur la table en bois, au milieu de la salle. Et il voyait aussi parfaitement l'homme qui l'attendait, assis sur une chaise, avec un sourire forcé collé aux lèvres.

Cet endroit dégageait tant de mauvaises ondes. Tant de mauvais karma. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il attendait ; sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Mais il se rappela de ce qu'il voulait : savoir où étaient les autres. Alors, il s'avança, toujours de cette même démarche hagarde. L'autre homme se leva pour aller à sa rencontre ; au moment où celui-ci s'élançait vers lui, le pacifiste voulut se désister.

Il ne voulait pas voir cet homme.

Parce que même si celui qui l'avait amené ici ne lui avait pas dit son nom, il aurait su qui c'était. Le nez décalé, les lunettes, le sourire hypocrite… Oh, il savait qui il était. Et savoir que ce même homme était celui qui tirait les ficelles depuis le début lui donnait une profonde répulsion envers lui.

Mais il se força à garder ce même sourire. L'amour, toujours l'amour. La solution à tout ; la paix et l'amour.

— Bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas été brutalisé. Mon… Collègue peut être brutal parfois.

Ces mots-même étaient l'hypocrisie incarnée. Mauvaises ondes…

Il continua à sourire.

— Asseyez-vous donc ! continua l'autre en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

Il bougea, presque mécaniquement. Il tira la chaise que l'homme lui montrait et s'affala dessus sans tenir compte des grincements de celle-ci. Puis :

— Bien… J'aimerai parler un peu plus de certaines petites choses.

Pour la première fois, le Hippie se sentit la force de répondre, l'image de ses camarades affaiblis et terrorisés dans la cellule s'affichant dans son esprit. Il refoula ses pensées répulsives envers l'homme aux lunettes pour s'imposer l'amour.

— Où sont les autres ?

— Quoi ?

Son geôlier fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à entendre cette demande.

— J'veux savoir où sont les autres, gros.

Encore un autre silence. Puis, son gardien sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

— Oh, oui, évidemment, répondit-il en affichant un petit sourire. Ils sont ici-même, dans ce bâtiment. Mais maintenant…

— J'veux les voir, le coupa le camé d'un ton sans appel.

— Je crains malheureusement que ça ne soit pas possible, rétorqua sèchement l'autre.

Il y eut un autre silence glacial. Lentement, le Hippie comprit, et ce fut à son tour de se crisper de l'autre côté de la table.

Peace & Love. Peace & Love.

— Pourquoi ?

— Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Peace & Love. Peace & Love…

— Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ?

Sa demande parut presque suppliante. Le regard de l'homme en face de lui était indéchiffrable ; il persista néanmoins à rester calme.

Peace & Love.

— Comment ça ?

Cette question n'en était pas une. Ce n'était qu'une façade. Une façade hypocrite...

Menteur. Mauvaises ondes.

Peace & Love...

— On a tous entendu, gros. Le cri. Et même si le Panda et le gamin n'ont rien compris, moi et le boss, on sait très bien de qui il était.

Un autre silence... Silence d'hypocrite...

— Vous leur avez fait quoi ?

— Je ne puis répondre à votre question. Navré, répondit l'autre d'un air qui signifiait tout le contraire.

Le Hippie plongea ses yeux dans ceux paraissant inébranlables de ce dernier.

— Mais... Je peux vous proposer un compromis...

La proposition piqua sa curiosité de plein fouet. Le pacifiste haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

— Nous avons à notre disposition quelques échantillons de... Substances que nous aimerions tester. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un... Connaisseur de ce genre de pratique. Et si vous acceptiez de nous aider, eh bien... Peut-être pourriez-vous voir vos amis ?

La demande le laissa pantois. Est-ce que cet homme venait de lui proposer de prendre de la drogue afin de revoir le Prof, la Fille et le Moine ?

Il détailla une fois de plus son interlocuteur. Il avait l'air sérieux, très sérieux. Mais le Hippie pouvait voir rien qu'en plongeant son regard dans le sien que ce n'était qu'un masque. Un masque que cet homme ne portait que trop bien.

Il aurait pu fouiller en profondeur la personnalité de cet homme. Mais il contenait beaucoup plus de mauvaises ondes qu'il ne pensait. Continuer de le décrypter lui aurait donné envie de vomir.

Malgré lui, il se sentait coupable. Il fallait aimer son prochain. Peace & Love.

Il baissa vivement le regard pour le porter sur ses mains qu'il venait de crisper. Il savait au fond de lui ce qu'il allait répondre. Et il ne lutterait pas contre sa nature :

— Non, gros. J'refuse de tester des trucs pas naturels.

Il le vit. En un éclair, le visage de l'homme s'était décomposé en une grimace furieuse devant son refus.

Mais aussi vite que cela était arrivé, il reprit sa mine doucereuse. Son masque qu'il portait sans cesse. Son masque d'hypocrite.

— Je crois que je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre.

Son ton était devenu glacial. Le Hippie comprit, en un instant, que son geôlier changeait de tactique. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il regarda avec une lueur inquiétante le camé. Au moment où les mains de l'homme aux lunettes se serraient, un coup retentit à la porte.

Tous les deux détournèrent leur attention l'un de l'autre pour diriger leur regard vers la porte. Il y eut un léger grincement, puis, cette dernière s'ouvrit.

Le pacifiste vit l'homme qui l'avait amené dans cette pièce apparaître dans l'encadrement. Il avait sous le coude un carton en mauvais état, ainsi qu'une espèce de cordon dans la main droite, qui disparaissait derrière lui.

— Tu arrives pile au bon moment, lança l'autre après un court silence.

Le colosse grogna légèrement, avant de tendre le paquet à son acolyte qui venait de le rejoindre après s'être levé. Le drogué, lui, restait sur sa chaise, ne comprenant pas très bien la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

— Et pour ça ?

Il leva brusquement le cordon qu'il avait à la main, et celui-ci se tendit, comme si une résistance s'étirait au bout.

Un gémissement se fit entendre derrière le gaillard.

Le Hippie se redressa brusquement en l'entendant.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il reconnaissait ce jappement.

Une suée froide lui parcourut l'échine. Non, tout, sauf ça.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui en le voyant bouger. Les plus intelligent des deux esquissa un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, et hocha la tête :

— Fais-le entrer. Cela promet d'être… Intéressant…

L'autre haussa les épaules, et passa rapidement le cordon usé à son acolyte, avant de s'effacer du cadre de la porte.

Mais plus rien n'importait au pacifiste en cet instant. Il gardait ses yeux, cachés par ses éternelles lunettes mauves, rivés sur la porte.

Plus rien ne comptait. Une seule et unique prière tournoyait dans son esprit paralysé en cet instant.

Non. Pas ça.

Mauvaises ondes…

Ce fut avec horreur qu'il vit son geôlier tirer férocement sur la corde, et qu'une masse bien connue apparut sur le seuil en jappant misérablement.

Ce fut avec horreur qu'il vit Capsule apparaître dans son champ de vision.

Il se leva rapidement, l'adrénaline le faisant réagir à la vitesse de la lumière ; dans sa précipitation, la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis était tombée, mais cela lui importa peu.

Il voulut se jeter à la rencontre de son ami, mais le colosse s'interposa brutalement entre lui et l'animal. Capsule aboya et tenta de venir au secours de son maître, mais son geôlier le tenait fermement en laisse.

Le grand gaillard lui tint fermement les poignets avant de rapidement passer ses bras derrière lui, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance. Il vit son chien essayer de venir à sa rencontre, mais entravé par la laisse qu'ils lui avaient passé autour du cou.

Non, tout, sauf ça !

— Capsule !

Son ami animal réagit à l'entente de son prénom, et aboya à nouveau.

Tout sauf ça…

On l'emmena à nouveau sur la chaise qu'il venait de faire tomber. Le colosse le força à s'asseoir dessus brutalement, et il n'eut pas la force de se rebeller.

À cet instant, il eut l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus rien ; plus rien à part Capsule et les deux hommes qui les tenaient prisonniers.

Plus rien à part la terreur en sachant pertinemment ce que les deux personnes derrière et devant lui allaient faire.

— Laissez-le !

Une ultime demande, une ultime prière. Mais le sourire du premier s'agrandit.

— Vous connaissez les conditions...

Le pacifiste sentit un poids lui tomber sur le cœur. Tous ses principes... Tous ses principes d'amour et de paix, de nature et d'écologie... Il ne prenait que du naturel. Que du naturel.

Et on lui demandait de refuser son slogan en échange de la vie la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

Le choix était horrible. Horrible, mais il avait déjà ce qu'il répondrait.

— D'accord gros ! D'accord ! Laisse-le partir...

Mais rien ne se passa. L'autre ne lâcha pas la laisse du chien. Il se contenta de garder cet horrible sourire sur son masque, et d'amener l'animal près des chaînes qu'il avait vu en entrant pour la première fois dans la salle.

Non, tout, sauf ça...

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais gros ?! Laisse-le partir ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué, en voyant les chaînes s'approcher dangereusement du canidé aussi terrifié que son maître.

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit. Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du colosse en voyant les menottes de fer se refermer autour des pattes arrières de Capsule ; mais ses efforts furent réduit à néant par la force de son gardien.

— Pense-tu vraiment que je vais le laisser partir ? Et si tu décidais de résister une fois qu'il sera parti ? Je ne suis pas un imbécile ! répondit l'autre cyniquement.

— Mais j'ai promis ! s'exclama-t-il, désespéré. J'ai promis, gros !

Un autre rire, plus fort cette fois-ci, retentit dans la salle. Après avoir attaché le chien, il lâcha finalement le cordon usé qui retomba dans un bruit souple sur le sol.

L'homme aux lunettes se détourna de l'animal pour se diriger vers le camé, toujours avec ce même sourire. Il s'assit à nouveau en face de son prisonnier, et se pencha vers lui par-dessus la table :

— Un promesse, rien que ça ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non, non. Tu vas rester ici et tester les produits qu'on te donnera. Et lorsqu'on aura fini, seulement lorsqu'on aura fini, on vous laissera partir... Tous les deux.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce, seulement troublé par les jappements terrifiés de Capsule de Bière.

Le Hippie baissa la tête, et sentit le poids sur son cœur s'alourdir à chaque aboiement de son ami animal, jusqu'à devenir insupportable.

Plusieurs sentiments s'entrechoquaient en lui. Le premier ? La peur.

La peur de ce qu'ils allaient faire à Capsule. Son ami, le premier qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Et ne pas pouvoir l'aider, le libérer, le rendait malade. Malade jusqu'à en vomir. Et l'horreur de devoir prendre des produits dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine amplifiait tout cela.

Le dégoût était aussi présent, insidieux poison se répandant dans ses veines. Il réalisait avec horreur qu'il n'arrivait plus à aimer l'homme en face de lui. Pourtant, il avait bel et bien essayé ; mais le mantra qu'il se répétait inlassablement depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce ne faisait plus effet. Peace & Love n'était plus. Tout ce dont il avait envie, là, maintenant, c'était de se révolter face à l'autorité qu'on lui imposait. De briser cet homme qui venait d'entraver son chien.

Et cela le dégoûtait. Qu'était-il devenu ? Il ne devait pas se faire avoir par les mauvaises ondes présentes dans la pièce, et Dieu savait qu'il y en avait trop, beaucoup trop. Il était pacifiste, et non-violent. Il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre.

Alors, il continua de penser. Peace & Love.

Et puis, en relevant la tête, il vit le sourire de l'homme en face de lui. Il avait perdu, c'était vrai.

Mais la perspective de ne jamais devenir comme eux allégea pendant un instant le poids dans son cœur.

Résigné, il attendit. Il savait déjà que dans le paquet déposé sur la table se trouvaient les fameux "échantillons".

Jamais abandonner. Rester droit face à ce qu'il attendrait. Pour les autres. Pour Mathieu. Pour Capsule.

Peace & Love...

* * *

><p><em>J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal sur ce chapitre... Ayant été débordée ce week-end, j'ai eu un petit blocage à un moment, et j'espère vraiment que ça ne s'est pas fait sentir ._. (← ceci représente mon visage déçu U.U)<em>

_Bon, si vous avez aimé, ou pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :D_

_À dans quatre jours les pandas ! ^^_


	13. Un animal en cage

_[Oui, je sais, je suis encore en retard, mais bon, comme je poste le soir du nouvel SLG, ils remarqueront rien...]_

_Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end !_

_Je vous livre ce chapitre avec les mêmes appréhensions que le précédent. Personnellement, j'ai eu un GROS blocage à un moment, j'avais les pensées des personnages dans ma tête mais je pouvais pas les écrire, alors ça m'a un peu énervée. Un peu._

_Je publie un peu en aléatoire en ce moment parce que c'est la dernière semaine avant les vacances (ON Y EST PRESQUE LES GARS, ON Y EST PRESQUE !), et puis je participe aussi au "concours" lancé par Titi' & moi avec le thème d'Halloween (oui ceci est un instant pub :D), et puis j'ai eu l'honneur d'être la bêta de ThePandAmarilla (Sniffff... Tant d'émotions d'être le témoin de votre union, à toi & Titi'), et puis j'ai eu LE PLUS GÉNIALISSIME CADEAU QUE L'ON M'AI JAMAIS OFFERT, j'ai nommé un storyboard du début du chapitre 12 par Ayane 45 (oui oui, celle qu'a fait le dessin de couverture en haut à droite), c'est juste trop magnifique merci encore *-* (le lien est sur mon profil si vous voulez le voir ^^)_

_D__onc je suis putain d'HEUREUSE, vous l'aurez compris, mais aussi un peu débordée ^^_

_Et puis avec le dernier SLG... Bah, voilà, quoi *.*_

_(PANDA PRÉSIDENT ! PANDA PRÉSIDENT ! L'OURS DE FER GAGNERA ! xD)_

_Quelqu'un : Voui, le Hippie c'est un pacifiste ma gueule, et aussi un grand altruiste :) J'ai vu que beaucoup avait mal supporté l'arrivée de Capsule, promis, je lui ferai pas de mal !_

_Sinon, enjoy :D_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas, tout à Mathieu Sommet, blablabla... Ah oui, et le dessin appartient à Ayane 45 ! ;)_**

**_/!\ ATTENTION : Ce chapitre n'est à mon sens pas particulièrement violent ou même choquant au sens propre, mais les sous-entendus sont trèèèèèèèès limites après relecture. Donc je me permets de mettre un petit warning, au cas où ^^ /!\_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 | Un animal en cage<strong>

Maître Panda releva rapidement la tête en entendant le gémissement d'animal venant de passer devant leur porte en même temps que des bruits de pas. Il regarda furtivement le Geek afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et le regard qu'il reçut en échange le convainquit : il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination.

Mais le bruit s'éloigna rapidement. Le chanteur s'affaissa contre le mur, ses sens toujours en alerte.

Il soupira légèrement et passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules du gamin à la casquette à sa droite ; mais sa colère était toujours présente. Il n'avait pas digéré le poing qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt.

Frustré, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où se trouvait le Hippie quelques instants plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le camé avait suivi le colosse sans broncher. Certes, c'était un pacifiste ; mais sa docilité l'avait impressionné, et à la fois énervé.

Il n'arrivait pas à être calme. Comment l'être de toute manière ?

Ils étaient enfermés ! Enfermés, et utilisés comme des jouets dont on pouvait disposer quand on le voulait !

Ça le rendait complètement fou : voir les autres se faire enlever sans pouvoir agir, et se faire assommer d'un simple coup de poing…

Il aurait tant voulu rendre la pareille au gorille qui l'avait repoussé. Il aurait tant voulu détruire la porte qui les maintenait en cage.

En cage.

Intérieurement, ce mot le fit frissonner. Le chanteur jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son kigurumi et porta une main nerveuse au sommet de sa capuche, avant de triturer son oreille droite en tissu.

Il n'osait pas l'avouer, mais cela lui faisait peur. Parce que sa fibre animale lui hurlait de s'enfuir en courant, de défoncer la porte et de ne jamais se retourner.

Parce que sa plus grande hantise, c'était bel et bien d'être mis en cage.

Il était un Panda, c'était en en lui et il ne reniait pas sa nature. Et un animal, peu importe son espèce, ne méritait pas d'être enfermé. Ils étaient libres.

Mais, en cet instant, le chanteur mettait ses doutes et ses faiblesses de côté. Que ce soit pour le Geek qui était blotti sous son bras gauche, pour le Hippie qui s'était livré afin d'éviter tout conflits, ou même pour le Patron qui ne faisait pas un geste, reclus dans son coin d'ombre.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui… Le mélomane tourna la tête vers ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

La colère qui bouillonnait en lui était certes dirigée vers le colosse et son acolyte qu'il rêvait de frapper, mais il devait aussi avouer qu'une bonne partie de sa rage pointait le criminel.

Un goût amer lui vint en bouche tandis qu'il continuer de fixer le dégénéré sexuel. Combien de fois celui-ci s'était pavané dans la maison, au vu et au su de tous ? Combien de fois avait-il clamé haut et fort qu'il était le plus dangereux des hommes sur Terre ? Combien de fois avait-il terrorisé certains d'entre eux avec toujours ce même rictus malsain et méprisant aux lèvres ?

Et là, alors qu'ils étaient séparés, déchirés et traités comme des ordures, il ne faisait rien ? Pas même un signe de rébellion ?

Ça le mettait hors de lui !

Était-il donc le seul à s'indigner de leur sort ?! Le seul à vouloir briser ses chaînes et se dresser contre l'autorité ?

Il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir compter que sur lui-même, que personne ne viendrait les aider. Pourtant, il savait que Mathieu devait être à leur recherche. C'était certain.

Il avait foi en son Créateur. Quand celui-ci l'avait créé, il avait été accueilli avec un grand sourire, et s'était rapidement fait une place dans la famille. Les autres l'avaient accepté. Même si le Prof avait été réticent au tout début à le voir, ils entretenaient à présent une bonne relation, et le savant ne l'évitait plus.

Il se rappela avec une certaine pointe d'indignation que c'était le dernier à être apparu. Et il lui sembla pendant un instant être le seul à être scandalisé par ce qui leur arrivait.

Ce n'était pas normal ! Normalement, les autres auraient dû réagir ! Ce n'était pas à lui, le « dernier », de se dresser, seul, contre l'autorité !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait brusquement empoigné l'oreille de son kigurumi et écrasait le tissu dans sa paume d'un geste rageur. Ce fut le regard surpris du Geek qui avait levé la tête vers lui qui le lui fit comprendre. Un peu dépassé par sa réaction, il lâcha doucement le sommet de sa capuche, et fit retomber mollement sa main sur le sol à l'abandon.

Puis, ses pensées s'évaporèrent, au moment où un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Ses sens s'agitèrent, tout comme ceux du Geek qui avait légèrement sursauté.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers la porte qui s'entrouvrit.

Le bob qui apparut lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien du Hippie.

Celui-ci dépassa entièrement du cadre de la porte, apparemment soutenu par quelqu'un.

Et aussitôt, Maître Panda sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son acolyte n'était pas dans son état normal. Le fait qu'il tremble de tout son corps était une preuve valable.

Et son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant l'homme qui l'avait ramené.

Il se leva rapidement, surprenant le Geek au passage, et voulut se jeter sur l'homme aux lunettes qui ramenait le camé. Mais ce dernier fut poussé par son geôlier, et atterrit directement dans les bras de la personnalité en kigurumi.

Le chanteur ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Mais la première réaction qu'il eut fut d'écarquiller les yeux en sentant les impressionnantes convulsions qui agitaient son camarade. Il ne tremblait pas, il était littéralement agité de spasmes. Des spasmes beaucoup trop inquiétants à son goût.

Il releva subitement la tête pour regarder dans les yeux celui qui tirait les ficelles depuis le début, sans pour autant lâcher le drogué qui restait, tremblant, dans ses bras.

Derrière lui, le Geek réagit. Il jeta rapidement un regard au petit à la casquette, quand il se figea d'un coup, tout comme son geôlier qui les observait, à demi entré dans la cellule.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement venant de franchir ses tympans.

Un hurlement féminin.

* * *

><p>Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, mais il était trop fort. Beaucoup trop fort.<p>

Maintenue des deux poignets par le colosse qui était venue la chercher, elle continua de pousser ces mêmes cris apeurés.

L'épouvante qui se glissait dans ses veines en cet instant n'était rien comparée à la peur qu'elle avait pu ressentir auparavant ; c'était comme si un immense nœud s'était enroulé autour de son estomac.

Elle sentait le souffle de son agresseur dans sa nuque, ainsi que son agacement devant sa résistance téméraire. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas…

— Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois d'un ton désespérée.

— Arrête de débattre sale grognasse ! Ça t'a pas suffi, le coup de poing ? fit l'autre en lui faisant violemment une clé de bras.

Un craquement écœurant se fit entendre, tandis que la Fille poussait un cri de douleur en baissant violemment la tête sous la pression, ses cheveux blonds lui cachant en partie le visage dans la pénombre du couloir.

La féministe gémit de peur. L'autre la força d'une secousse à avancer, toujours dans la pénombre, jusqu'à une destination inconnue.

Puis, dans un autre élan de rébellion, elle s'agita une nouvelle fois tout en suppliant :

— Laissez-moi partir ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?!

Elle pensa pendant un instant que l'autre allait à nouveau la violenter et la forcer à avancer, mais sans crier gare, il la plaqua sauvagement sur un des murs du couloir.

Le petit cri surpris qu'elle laissa échapper à ce moment voulait tout dire. Elle était dos à son agresseur qui restait toujours aussi brutal, qui ne lâchait toujours pas ses poignets. Une position de faiblesse dont elle ne pouvait pas se défaire.

La terreur qui la saisissait en cet instant dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir auparavant. C'était une sensation horrible. Le sentiment de peur intense, d'avoir perdu le contrôle et de rien pouvoir faire, mais aussi l'appréhension profonde de ce qui allait suivre ; la peur que toute cette mascarade ne dégénère d'un coup. Comme une étincelle qui mettait le feu aux poudres.

Elle le sentit se rapprocher derrière elle, jusqu'à ce que son souffle se fasse sentir près de son oreille. Et ce qu'elle entendit acheva de la faire trembler d'épouvante :

— Ce n'est pas moi qui dirige les expérimentations… Mais j'ai bien une idée de « Vérification corporelle » dans ton cas…

Le message chuchoté d'un ton moqueur et légèrement rauque la fit trembler de tous ses membres. Elle sentit une main frôler son épaule, tandis que l'autre était occupée à maintenir ses poignets en place dans son dos.

Elle se sentit craquer, et sa vue commencer à se brouiller :

— S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi, je vous en prie, s'il vous plaît ! supplia-t-elle, complètement horrifiée.

— Et puis, continua l'autre sans se préoccuper de l'agitation de la blonde, après tout, une personnalité féminine venant d'un corps masculin… Ça a de quoi mériter vérifications, non ?

* * *

><p>Le sang de la personnalité mélomane ne fit qu'un tour. Il jeta un regard plein de détermination au Geek derrière lui, et au moment où l'homme aux lunettes captait cet échange, il agit.<p>

D'un geste s'efforçant d'être le moins brutal possible, il poussa le Hippie tremblant dans les bras du gamer qui s'était levé et qui le réceptionna maladroitement.

L'autre, comprenant leur manège, s'empressa de disparaître derrière la porte en écarquillant les yeux. Mais le Panda, lui, ne le regardait plus, son attention concentrée sur tout autre chose.

La porte.

Il se précipita dessus au moment où l'homme la refermait de l'autre côté. D'un geste précipité, le chanteur tendit la main afin de pouvoir bloquer la manœuvre ; mais la cloison amovible se referma d'un bruit sec sur ses phalanges.

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Sa main était compressée et d'horribles craquements s'étaient fait entendre. Derrière lui, il entendit le Geek pousser un petit cri d'inquiétude, mais il se concentra sur sa tâche. Tentant d'ignorer l'ignoble douleur venant de ses doigts, il rassembla tout son courage et amena son autre main dans l'interstice entre la porte et l'encadrement.

Puis, il tira de toutes ses forces, sentant l'autre résister de l'autre côté.

Mais une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Ne pas abandonner.

La douleur dans sa main gauche lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable et des larmes de souffrance perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il était si près du but !

Il changea rapidement de tactique devant le supplice que devenait son opération, et appuya son épaule droite sur le mur avant de pousser brutalement, dans un dernier effort.

Sa main gauche fut libérée et retomba nerveusement le long de son corps ; la personnalité en kigurumi ne perdit pas une seconde, et ignora l'après-douleur venant d'assaillir ses doigts pour se jeter au dehors.

Maître Panda bouscula leur geôlier dans sa précipitation ; puis, il s'enfuit en dérapant vers ce qui lui semblait être l'origine du hurlement.

Il entendit l'autre refermer la porte afin que les personnalités restantes ne s'échappent pas ; mais il continua sa route, l'inquiétude envers celle qu'il avait reconnu crier pulsant dans ses veines au même titre que l'adrénaline.

Il passa devant une porte dans le couloir sombre, et entendit quelques gémissements de peur un peu plus loin. À présent terrifié et appréhendant ce qu'il trouverait, il accéléra.

Son cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre en voyant la Fille, plaquée contre un mur, et le colosse qui l'avait assommé entrain de la maintenir en position de faiblesse.

Il aurait été impossible de décrire l'état dans lequel le chanteur était en cet instant précis.

Mais la colère qu'il ressentit juste après fut incommensurable.

Il se jeta avec hargne sur le grand gaillard, la haine déferlant dans ses veines comme une décharge électrique. Surpris, l'homme lâcha la féministe sous l'assaut du Panda qui se retourna en laissant échapper un cri de peur.

La rage l'aveuglait au moment où ils se battaient au sol ; il donnait des coups de poings sans réfléchir, voulant faire subir mille tortures au salaud qui venait de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux d'une façon qui le dégoûtait.

Mais le problème d'être aveuglé par la rage, c'était qu'on ne réfléchissait pas. On se lançait dans la mêlée, peu importe les conséquences…

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva deux secondes plus tard à crier de douleur lorsque le colosse lui serra la main gauche qui avait enflée après son intervention de sauvetage. Il respira rapidement, la souffrance venant de ses doigts devenant à la limite du supportable, avant d'être brutalement empoigné par la capuche de son kigurumi.

— Espèce de bâtard… Tu vas me le payer !

Le coup qu'il reçut au niveau du ventre l'empêcha de respirer pendant quelques instants, sous les yeux horrifiés de la Fille qui n'osait pas bouger, complètement tétanisée par ce qu'elle venait de subir.

Il aurait pu recevoir un nouveau coup d'après le bras levé de son agresseur, mais l'arrivée de son acolyte aux lunettes le stoppa net. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux devant la scène :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria-t-il, complètement dépassé.

— C'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, grogna l'autre en gardant son regard fixé sur le chanteur qui s'était plié en deux sous la douleur. Qu'est-ce que le clown fout ici ?!

— Il s'est échappé, fit l'autre d'un ton contrit avant de reprendre d'un air indigné : Et la fille, elle fait quoi ici ?!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du gaillard de se renfrogner :

— C'est moi qui l'aie amenée…

— QUOI ?!

Malgré la douleur qui lui avait coupé le souffle, le mélomane vit très bien le visage rouge et indigné de l'homme au nez de travers.

— Espèce d'inconscient ! On doit respecter le protocole et on leur laisse la nuit !

— Oh, c'est bon, on peut plus s'amuser un peu…

— Il ne s'agit pas de « s'amuser » ! Ce sont des expériences à but scientifique, et pas autre chose ! Alors, tu la ramène dans la cellule avec les numéros 7 et 6, et…

Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant le Panda toujours plié en deux, et une lueur étrange traversa son regard.

— Et ? demanda le colosse, voulant savoir la suite.

— Lui, tu l'amène en cellule d'isolement, finit-il dans un sourire peu rassurant. Ça risque d'être très instructif…

Le colosse répondit d'un hochement de tête peu amical, et, sans lâcher la capuche de Maître Panda, se retourna vers la Fille restée terrée contre le mur, terrorisée par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il lui empoigna brusquement le poignet, et elle lâcha un cri de peur à ce contact.

— Suis-moi… Et t'avise pas de faire un faux pas !

La blonde acquiesça dans un hochement de tête terrifié, et suivit le chemin que lui montrait l'autre sans protester, trop terrorisée par l'homme qui l'avait violentée.

Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les trois dans la noirceur du couloir, vers une destination inconnue, sous le regard toujours plus calculateur de l'homme aux lunettes.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà... Je vous invite à laisser une review ! Les choses commencent à se mettre en marche ;)<em>

_("Et je respecte ça !" xD)_


	14. Et de cinq

_Je pensais avoir publié le chapitre ce soir._

_Mais en fait, non ._._

_Vous avez le droit de me jeter des peluches, je suis vraiment un étourdie... Désolée ?_

_Bon, pour ce chapitre, pas de warning, parce que c'est plus dépressif que choquant... Mais vous pouvez avoir un câlin à la fin de votre lecture (N'utilisez pas cette excuse pour me découper et me lacérer, je cours vite, très vite :D) !_

_Bah... Je sais pas quoi dire de plus dans cet intro'. (La fatiiiiiiiiiiiigue)_

_Ah, si : enjoy... Si vous le pouvez NYAHAHAHAH_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages cités ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de Mathieu Sommet... Et ce magnifique dessin en haut à gauche est la création d'Ayane 45, via DeviantArt !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 | Et de cinq<strong>

Ils marchèrent pendant un long silence. Pour la première fois, Maître Panda avait obéi aux ordres qu'on lui avait donné, c'est-à-dire suivre le colosse sans rien dire.

S'il le faisait, c'était essentiellement pour protéger la Fille, qui, il le savait, ne s'était toujours pas remise de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et suivait sans rien dire leur geôlier, terrorisée par ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle s'était débattue une nouvelle fois. Ses cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés et partaient dans tous les sens, et son souffle haletant prouvait qu'elle restait sur le qui-vive.

Le mélomane sentit le gaillard le tirer violemment par la capuche pour l'inciter à aller plus vite. Sans rien dire, il accéléra, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir étroit.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, d'à peu près les mêmes proportions que celle de la cellule du chanteur, et la Fille tiquer devant celle-ci. Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à leur gardien, avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la porte, et le Panda vit dans son regard une lueur d'appréhension. Apparemment, déduisit la personnalité en kigurumi, elle savait ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Au début, quand la cloison s'ouvrit dans un grincement, il ne vit rien. Puis, petit à petit, il distingua deux masses noires recluses dans la pièce ; l'une était contre le mur gauche, ses bras entourant ses genoux, et l'autre se balançait dans un coin au fond à droite dans la même position.

À côté de lui, il sentit la Fille tressaillir. Il lui jeta un discret regard, avant de reporter son attention sur la pièce.

Et là, soudain, il reconnut les deux personnes dissimulées dans la pénombre avec un frisson d'effroi.

La masse noire à gauche, habillé d'une tenue de prêtre, s'était soudainement recroquevillée à leur venue. Sa capuche lui masquait une partie de la tête, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat terrorisé. Les jointures de ses mains agrippées à ses genoux étaient blanches, tant il semblait vouloir disparaître.

Et l'individu se balançant silencieusement dans un recoin d'ombre, sa blouse auparavant blanche complètement salie et les lunettes de travers, fredonnait d'un ton presque inaudible, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Un léger sourire nerveux barrait son visage, lui donnant l'air complètement dément.

Le chanteur frémit en voyant le Moine et le Prof. Ils étaient méconnaissables. L'un semblait vouloir se dissimuler au regard du monde, tandis que l'autre paraissait fou à lier.

Il tourna la tête vers la féministe à ses côtés, mais elle ne réagit pas. Ses yeux s'étaient comme éteints, et seul le tremblement de ses mains lui indiquait qu'elle tenait compte de la situation.

Complètement horrifié par la scène, il vit leur gardien pousser sans aucune délicatesse la blonde dans la cellule, avant de faire un geste pour ramener le Panda à l'extérieur de la salle. Mais celui-ci se raidit :

— Les gars ? les appela-t-il dans l'espoir qu'ils lui répondraient.

Il y eut plusieurs réactions, mais aucun ne lui répondit.

Le Moine se renferma encore plus sur lui-même, et les épaules du Prof tressautèrent, comme s'il était pris d'un fou rire. Ce qui s'avéra vrai car un instant plus tard, un léger ricanement retentit dans la pièce tandis que le prêcheur de Dieu se mettait dangereusement à trembler.

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant absolument pas ce qui se passait. Il tenta de trouver une réponse auprès de la Fille, mais celle-ci abaissa les épaules, comme résignée et habituée aux réactions de ses compagnons.

Horrifié, le mélomane comprit qu'il avait eu tort. Depuis le début, il pensait que rien ne s'était passé, que rien n'était arrivé aux autres.

Comme il s'était trompé.

Il réalisa que s'ils avaient été séparés, ce n'était que pour mieux les briser. Que les premiers à être passés pendant leur attente interminable dans leur cellule, c'était eux.

Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine, avant que le grand gaillard ne le ramène d'un geste beaucoup plus rude à l'extérieur de la pièce ; mais lui ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ses amis, de sa famille qui semblait brisée.

La porte se referma devant lui.

Mais sa vision du Moine recroquevillé sur lui-même, du Prof riant comme un dément et de la Fille se tenant debout au milieu de la pièce restait comme marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Il ne tint pas compte du chemin qu'ils prirent. Ses yeux restaient dans le vague, soutenant la même image de sa famille brisée, tandis que ses pas suivaient le rythme du colosse d'un air machinal.

Après ce qui lui parut un long, très long moment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Décidément, elles se ressemblaient toutes, et cela n'aurait pas étonné le Panda si on lui avait dit qu'il était revenu à son point de départ. Son gardien sortit négligemment une clé de la poche de son jean usé, et la tourna dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui devenait caractéristique de cet endroit, puis le chanteur fut poussé à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La cloison amovible se referma brutalement derrière lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à être plongé dans le noir, il sentit une chaude lumière lui caresser le front. Surpris, il releva brusquement la tête, avant de papillonner des yeux, aveuglé.

Un léger rayon de soleil venait lui barrer les yeux, passant à travers une brèche dans le mur. Le chanteur comprit, vu l'angle et la hauteur de la fissure, qu'il devait être tard, voire même que la nuit tombait. En effet, si la trouée permettait de faire passer la lumière, un léger souffle de vent le fit frissonner de froid.

Il mit un moment avant de réaliser l'état de sa situation.

Il était seul. Seul dans une cellule à part.

_En cage._

La peur et l'anxiété qu'il avait refoulées depuis le début de leur cauchemar explosait en lui comme une bombe à retardement.

Il frissonna à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de froid.

_En cage._

Son regard ne se détachait pas de la brèche, et pourtant, ses pensées étaient à mille lieues de là. Un trop-plein d'émotions se déchaînait en lui, comme un barrage cédant face à une rivière.

_En cage._

Il se devait de garder le contrôle. Il était le seul à pouvoir encore se rebeller. À essayer de changer les choses.

_En cage._

Ses mains se crispèrent instinctivement, et ses sentiments, qu'il s'efforçait de cacher, prirent le dessus.

_En cage._

Puis, sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il s'écroula au sol, à genoux dans la poussière, et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour échapper aux imposants murs qui l'encerclaient.

Pour oublier.

_En cage._

Mais le mot revenait sans cesse dans son esprit à deux doigts de craquer. Le chanteur réussit à desserrer les poings, mais ses mains agrippèrent violemment les deux oreilles de son kigurumi. Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa du bout des lèvres.

Il perdait.

_En cage._

Il perdait face aux murs oppressants, qu'il voyait presque se transformer en barreaux. Il perdait le contrôle, tombant de plus en plus dans la psychose.

Oui, il perdait… Il était…

_En cage._

* * *

><p>Le Geek continuait d'essayer d'apaiser le Hippie en le berçant contre lui. Si les tremblements du camé s'étaient légèrement amoindris, il semblait avoir plongé dans une sorte de délire auquel lui seul avait accès.<p>

Depuis que Maître Panda lui avait confié le drogué agité de spasmes, il n'avait plus rien entendu. Le chanteur n'était pas revenu, n'avait pas été ramené. Pour des soucis de confort, il s'était rassis contre le mur, et avait gardé le drogué contre lui : hors de questions de le laisser livré à lui-même.

Il ne restait plus que lui et le Patron.

Le criminel n'avait toujours rien dit. Il semblait s'être plongé dans une bulle protectrice, comme un cocon qui l'empêchait de voir le monde extérieur.

En réalité, il ne restait plus que lui.

Sans le soutien et la protection du mélomane. Sans la présence du dégénéré sexuel qui, même si elle était dangereuse et hostile, se trouvait être rassurante. Sans le calme et relaxant esprit du pacifiste.

La responsabilité qui s'abattait d'un coup sur ses épaules pesait très lourd. Il n'était pas d'un naturel très combatif, ce n'était un secret pour personne et pourtant, depuis leur emprisonnement, il avait pris sur lui pour supporter les changements, aidé et rassuré par la présence de ses compagnons.

Mais là, la pression était forte, plus forte que jamais elle n'avait jamais elle ne l'avait été.

Et le corps tremblant dans ses bras, qu'il s'efforçait de calmer, ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, se rebeller, ou bien aider son prochain comme le Hippie qui ne cessait toujours pas de s'agiter.

Mais il n'en avait ni la force, ni le courage.

Le gamer jeta un coup d'œil suppliant à la petite lucarne toujours en haut de la cellule. Il était resté dans la pièce depuis un bon bout de temps, et absorbé par les évènements, il n'avait pas vu le jour se lever ou bien se coucher. Il comprit qu'ils étaient dans cette prison depuis bien trop longtemps en voyant que la nuit était tombée cela faisait presque une journée qu'ils étaient enfermés, dans des conditions déplorables, et déchirés de part et d'autres.

Une situation horrible, et insoutenable depuis vingt-quatre heures.

Le Geek serra un peu plus le Hippie dans ses bras, autant pour réconforter le pacifiste que lui-même.

La nuit allait être longue. Trop longue…

* * *

><p><em>Avant toute réaction, sachez que je vous aime, hein :D<em>

_Sur ce, je m'en vais dans mon bunker ! *lalalalala ils ne me trouveront paaaaas*_

_À dans quatre jours les pandas, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)_


	15. Je vous retrouverai

_Salut à tous ! Ici Kalincka qui vous parle en direct de son bunker ! Nous accueillons une nouvelle colocataire, Amarilla, qui vient de prendre le hamac dans la chambre. Je vous envoie ce chapitre depuis le lit du dessus (Non Titi', l'est à moi !), et j'espère qu'il vous plaira car il est centré sur Mathieu ^^_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews encore une fois, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu répondre la dernière fois aux anonymes T.T :_

_kaptainnope : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Je vois que j'arrive bien à te faire passer les sentiments... J'en suis la première heureuse ^^ Pour Mathieu, beaucoup me l'ont demandé, et le voilà !_

_Quelqu'un : Oui, faut éviter d'être dépressif pour toute la fic en réalité xD Pour ce que le colosse allait faire à la Fille... Eh bien, oui, ça devient creepy :3 Non, il n'arrivera (presque) rien à Capsule nom de Dieu xD_

_hanemezik : Bonjour ! Et merci beaucoup de ta review et de tes compliments... Tiens, un câlin ! *-*_

_Allez retrouver votre Mathieu les enfants, enjoy ! :P_

_**Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartient pas bien évidemment, je ne fais qu'emprunter le personnage qu'il joue dans son émission. De même, le "Docteur Frédéric" n'est qu'un personnage fictif et je ne prétends pas connaître la vie du Papa de l'Internet ! Seul John est de ma création. Le dessin de couverture appartient à Ayane 45 qui m'a permis de l'utiliser comme tel ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 | Je vous retrouverai<strong>

Cela faisait plus de quatre heures que Mathieu était devant son écran d'ordinateur, le précieux badge à côté de son clavier, tandis que ses mains survolaient ce dernier et que sa souris cliquait frénétiquement.

Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il avait décidé d'agir.

Le nom et le prénom sur la carte plastifiée étaient illisibles à cause du mauvais état de celle-ci, et pourtant le youtuber était certain qu'il avait lu le nom de l'homme pendant son séjour à l'asile, juste avant que ses personnalités ne reviennent. Seule la photo présente sur le badge pouvait l'aider à avancer.

Alors, il s'aventurait de site web en site web, dans l'espoir de retrouver cet homme. Il avait même mis ses abonnés sur le coup, et il était allé jusqu'à visiter la page web de l'asile dans lequel il avait été enfermé.

Sa peur profonde des hôpitaux l'avait complètement délaissée maintenant qu'il savait que ses personnalités n'avaient pas disparues par plaisir.

Les traces de sang, le canapé légèrement déplacé : il avait mis un peu de temps avant de s'en rendre compte, mais ces éléments étaient bel et bien un signe de kidnapping.

Et si plusieurs questions tournoyaient dans sa tête en cet instant précis, celle qui l'obsédait le plus et pour laquelle il était devant son ordinateur : Qui ?

Oui, qui ? Qui avait donc décidé de s'en prendre à ses personnalités ?

Aucun de ses abonnés n'était au courant pour leur existence bel et bien réelle. Seuls ses collègues de Youtube étaient au courant, et il faisait de son mieux pour les dissimuler au grand public. Le schizophrène savait pertinemment que les révéler au grand jour n'était pas une bonne idée. Un criminel, un toxicomane, un gamin, un savant fou, une femme à barbe, un prêcheur de Dieu extrémiste et un panda chantant… Si les autorités sanitaires savaient, aucun doute qu'il serait utilisé comme cobaye de laboratoire, et Mathieu n'avait aucune envie de revivre ça. Plus jamais. De plus, les activités du Patron ou du Hippie, voire même du Prof, n'étaient pas très légales, et la police s'en serait aussi mêlée.

Alors qui ? Cette question le torturait au plus haut point.

Il était persuadé que l'homme dont il avait retrouvé la carte de travail n'avait pas agi seul.

De toute évidence, il faisait partie des salariés de l'asile dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait que le Patron avait menacé et ordonné au docteur Frédéric de ne pas le retrouver, et que son ultimatum n'était pas resté inutile. Alors, il n'y avait aucun risque pour que quelqu'un sache que les personnes l'ayant aidé à s'échapper étaient issus de son propre esprit.

Tout en réfléchissant, il caressait Wifi qui s'était installé sur ses genoux, et sa souris vagabondait sur un site parlant de complots satanistes sur lequel il était tombé dans son immensurable recherche.

Puis, tout à coup, le bruit d'une sonnerie messagère ainsi qu'une petite fenêtre se manifestèrent dans un coin de son écran. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à celle-ci, avant d'approcher son curseur.

Nouveau message.

Il cliqua dessus dans un geste mécanique, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre depuis ces quatre heures intensives de recherches infructueuses.

La fenêtre s'agrandit dans un grand rectangle blanc, sur lequel un petit pavé de caractère s'étalait sur dix lignes environ.

Pas grand-chose, et pourtant Mathieu ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point cet e-mail allait changer sa vie.

_« Hey, salut Mathieu ! J'ai vu que tu cherchais l'identité de ce mec-là. Je le connais, il était chef d'une équipe de psychiatres, de nuit, dans l'hôpital où je travaillais mais il a été renvoyé il y a un mois pour incompétence et violence...  
>Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il est devenu, mais il s'appelle John Marshall si ça peut t'aider…<br>Comme tu peux le voir sur la photo, il est brun, et mesure environ 1m80.  
>Il est un peu bourru et est toujours resté très mystérieux au travail. Il traînait souvent avec le spécialiste en psychologie et sociologie de l'hôpital.<br>D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que lui aussi a été renvoyé… Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux, mais j'espère que je t'ai aidé !  
>Au fait, bonne chance pour la saison 5 d'SLG, je l'attends avec impatience ! »<em>

Le youtuber resta une bonne minute devant le message, les yeux écarquillés, n'y croyant pas.

Cet homme venait-il de lui donner les réponses aux questions qu'il cherchait depuis quatre heures sans s'arrêter ?

Il hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire. Puis, finalement, il entreprit de répondre à l'homme qui lui avait envoyé tout ce dont il avait besoin, et tapa rapidement le précieux nom qui lui avait été donné sur Google. Certes, c'était un peu primaire comme recherche, mais l'adrénaline dans son corps refusait de le quitter. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au badge resté sur son bureau en même temps qu'il continuait ses recherches, et s'autorisa un sourire d'espérance.

Il cliqua sur le premier lien à sa portée, et tomba sur un article de journal datant d'il y a quelques semaine.

_« __FAITS DIVERS__ : DEUX HOMMES RENVOYÉS POUR CAUSE DE VIOLENCE ET D'INCOMPÉTENCE DANS UN HÔPITAL PSYCHIATRIQUE._

_Il y a quelques semaines, deux hommes, du nom de John Marshall ainsi que le Docteur Frédéric, ont été renvoyés pour incompétence au sein d'un hôpital psychiatrique non loin de Paris. John Marshall, chef d'une équipe de psychiatre qualifiés, fut licencié pour cause de "violence" envers certains patients mais il proteste en ces mots : "La justice se trompe ! Ce patient n'était pas normal. Il était complètement fou, fou à lier ! Mais personne ne veut voir la vérité en face ! Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond !". Son collègue, réputé dans le domaine de la psychiatrie approfondie, ne s'est pas prononcé. La raison de son licenciement reste cependant inconnue._

_Cette affaire n'est pas sans rappeler le cas de l'hôpital Belle-Marne situé près de la périphérie de la capitale après plusieurs cas inquiétants de violence envers les patients internés, le bâtiment a été condamné et plus personne n'est autorisé à y entrer. »_

Mathieu resta sans voix.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit tandis que son regard resté posé sur quelques mots affichés sur son ordinateur.

_« Cette affaire n'est pas sans rappeler le cas de l'hôpital Belle-Marne… »_

_« Le bâtiment a été condamné… »_

… Était-ce possible ?

Il lui sembla que le temps s'était figé. L'instant d'après, Wifi sautait de ses jambes pour atterrir au sol, en prévision de ce qui allait se passer.

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, Mathieu effectuait avec précipitation une dernière recherche avant de refermer sèchement son ordinateur.

Le schizophrène se leva brusquement, faisant reculer sa chaise il attrapa précipitamment sa veste posée sur celle-ci, et saisit violemment le badge dans sa main. Il lui jeta un regard incertain, les sourcils froncés, avant de relever la tête d'un air déterminé.

Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre.

Il s'empara de ses clés, et sous le regard encore perdu de son chaton, claqua la porte, tandis qu'il s'élançait au secours des personnes les plus chères autant à son esprit qu'à son cœur.

* * *

><p><em>Le nom de l'hôpital est purement fictif si vous vous le demandez. Oui j'ai eu une inspiration nullissime en écrivant ce nom xD<em>

_Les choses s'accélèrent petit à petit... Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que l'action commence réellement à partir du chapitre 17 (Punaise, déjà 15 chapitres O.O Le temps passe trop vite !) ^^_

_Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu... Ou pas x) Donnez votre avis, il compte ;D_

_À dans quatre jours les pandas, câlin pour vous !_


	16. Faible

_Je suis désolée de ce retard. Comme certaines personnes le savent, Word a planté hier soir (ma vie s'est écroulée, sachez-le), au moment de la publication, et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je peux vous poster ce chapitre... Cela me fait un peu honte d'ailleurs car il est court et précède tout juste les grands passages importants de la fic qui suivront ._._

_Je réponds aux anonymes en vitesse, car j'ai eu la chance que Word accepte de redémarrer mais il est encore instable (ce logiciel est démoniaque :x) donc je me grouille de vous répondre (aux anonymes comme aux non-anonymes, oui je suis désolée de pas avoir pu répondre plus tôt T.T) :_

_Quelqu'un : Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec leur 1m60, ils vont s'amuser xD Ne t'en fait pas Capsule n'aura rien, arrête de paniquer ! O.O xD_

_Voilà voilà, enjoy, je me dépêche, ce logiciel de malheur ne perd rien pour attendre D:_

**_Disclaimer : Le Geek ne m'appartient pas, seul le scénario est ma propriété. Merci à Ayane 45 de m'avoir laissé utiliser son dessin comme couverture de fanfic ! ^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 | Faible<strong>

Au petit matin, alors qu'un léger et timide rayon de soleil passait par la lucarne à peine plus grande que la tête d'un enfant, personne ne dormait.

La nuit avait été dure. Plus dure que n'importe quelle nuit blanche que le Geek avait pu passer en jouant à League Of Legends. Il avait gardé le Hippie contre lui, dans l'espoir que le camé cesse de trembler ; mais le pacifiste n'avait pas arrêté ses convulsions pour autant, ne faisant qu'affoler l'adolescent qui avait tenté tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le calmer. À cela s'était ajouté les paroles sans queues ni tête et les bégaiements du drogué qui semblait aspiré dans un délire plus puissant que n'importe quelle drogue qu'il avait pu prendre auparavant.

Le petit à la casquette et au tee-shirt Captain America ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était terrifié par la suite des évènements, et il s'accrochait au corps convulsant dans ses bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Le mutisme du Patron lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il avait beaucoup plus peur du criminel silencieux que s'il avait été enragé dans la cellule. Cet homme, si dangereux, si rebelle, qui se renfermait dans une bulle le protégeant du monde extérieur lui donnait des frissons.

Il entendit des pas résonner dans les couloirs. Complètement abattu, il releva la tête et appuya cette dernière contre le mur dans son dos, avant de fermer les yeux comme pour échapper à ce cauchemar.

La porte s'ouvrit. Le gamer savait que ce serait lui qui passerait. C'était comme un pressentiment, une sorte d'instinct qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir pour ne pas être la prochaine victime. Mais il ne voulait pas partir.

Il voulait rester avec le Hippie et le Patron. Ceux qu'il avait connus depuis le début de son existence. Ceux qui l'accompagnaient depuis sa naissance. Les deux opposés, l'amour et la haine, qui régissaient sa vie au sein de la maison. Le trio de départ de la folie naissante de Mathieu.

Le colosse entra. Le Geek aurait voulu se cacher derrière le corps tremblant du Hippie qu'il serait de toutes ses forces. Il aurait voulu que personne ne le voie, mais cela était impossible, et il le savait.

On l'empoigna par le bras, et il lâcha le camé tremblant, qui alla s'affaler sur le mur en continuant de baragouiner des choses insensées. Il jeta un dernier regard au Patron, dans l'espoir que celui-ci réagisse ; mais le criminel ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Terrifié, il laissa échapper un couinement de peur, tandis que les premières larmes dévalaient déjà sur ses joues. On l'entraîna de force en dehors de la cellule, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que la porte ne se referme, ce fut la lucarne qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil.

Mais il se retrouva bientôt dans la semi-obscurité du couloir.

Ils marchèrent peu de temps. Le Geek ne savait pas où on l'emmenait, mais il devinait sans cesse que l'endroit où il se retrouverait n'aurait rien d'accueillant.

Et en effet, ils arrivèrent devant une porte fermée et massive que le colosse ouvrit pour y pousser l'adolescent avant la refermer.

C'était une salle légèrement plus grande que leur cellule à eux. Le gamer la détailla des yeux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait y faire.

Elle était vide, si ce n'était la table en bois située au milieu, avec plusieurs objets électroniques dessus et notamment deux chaises de chaque côté. Il mit un temps avant de remarquer les chaînes fixées au mur de gauche, tout au fond. Les menottes de fer le firent frissonner d'effroi.

Au début, le gamer ne remarqua pas l'autre présence dans la pièce. Tout était tellement calme, tellement silencieux, et cela le prenait tant au dépourvu qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire.

Alors, quand une ombre se mit à bouger dans un recoin en face de lui, il fit un bond de surprise et laissa échapper un couinement terrifié. L'ombre s'avança un peu plus et fut éclairée par les néons qui grésillaient au plafond ; et elle s'avéra être le même "Doc" que le Patron avait insulté dans leur cellule, avec les mêmes lunettes et le même regard calculateur.

Il voulut reculer et s'enfuir, mais son dos heurta la porte derrière lui, et il constata avec angoisse que la dite-porte ne pouvait s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur par l'absence de poignée de son côté.

Il plongea son regard anxieux dans celui toujours aussi froid et inexpressif de l'homme en face de lui. Homme qui s'approcha sans rien de dire, ses pas résonnant dans la pièce silencieuse.

La respiration du gamer se fit plus saccadé, et les larmes sur ses joues recommencèrent à couler. Il avait peur de cet homme. Il ne voulait pas le voir.

Puis, celui-ci prit brusquement la parole :

— Qui en sait le plus ?

La question l'étonna au plus haut point. Surpris, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, et il contempla le "Doc" d'un air totalement perdu.

— Pardon ?

— Qui en sait le plus ? répéta-t-il d'un ton exaspéré par le manque de réaction de l'adolescent.

— Sur quoi ?

— Ne fais pas l'ignorant. C'est le taré criminel, c'est ça ?

Le Geek commença à avoir réellement peur une fois la surprise de la question passée. La lueur fanatique dans le regard de cet homme lui faisait craindre le pire.

Sous l'emprise de la peur, il n'osa pas répondre. Et l'autre, irrité par son manque de réaction, le prit violemment par le bras. Cela entraîna un autre couinement apeuré du gamer, qui se fit entraîner jusque près de la table, au milieu de la pièce.

Sans desserrer sa prise sur son bras – ce qui commençait à lui faire franchement mal – le "Doc" le regarda avec un mélange de supériorité, d'agacement et de curiosité démesurée, avant de prononcer d'une voix glaciale :

— Par quel moyen êtes-vous venus à la vie ? Il doit y avoir une réponse !

— J-je sais p-pas ! fit l'adolescent en commençant à pleurnicher.

— Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! L'un d'entre vous doit bien savoir quelque chose ! Je vous ai tous fait passer des tests de corporéité, vous êtes constitués de la même manière que des êtres humains ! L'un d'entre vous doit connaître le sens de votre existence, ce n'est pas possible scientifiquement ! Vous devez _savoir_ !

À cause de la peur grandissante dans ses veines, le Geek n'avait pratiquement rien compris à ce que disait l'homme qui le gardait prisonnier : seul son ton rempli de colère l'avait atteint, et cela l'avait encore plus terrifié.

Ainsi, il ne se reconcentra sur ce qu'il disait qu'à la deuxième partie de sa tirade :

— Tu m'es encore plus inutile que les autres ! Ne sais-tu donc que pleurnicher et te plaindre ? Tu es faible ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais partie des premiers dédoublements de Sommet… Je ne comprends pas tant de choses à propos de vous ! Vous êtes si _insensés_ ! Vous n'avez pas de raison d'être ! Même celui en blouse, qui avait l'air un tant soit peu plus intelligent que les autres, n'a rien voulu dire ! Vous êtes insensés !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le gamer à la casquette tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses larmes continuaient de couler pendant qu'il reniflait bruyamment, les paroles de cet homme résonnant dans son esprit tourmenté.

Inutile. Faible. Insensé.

Ces mots tournoyaient dans sa tête comme un mantra accusateur. Et le pire, c'était que cet homme avait raison. Il n'était qu'un faiblard, un pleurnicheur : une victime.

Puis, le "Doc" se mit à vociférer :

— Marshall ! Ramène-moi le gamin dans la cellule ! J'ai perdu mon temps. Le sujet numéro 1 risque d'être beaucoup plus intéressant. Cet imbécile cache bien son jeu. C'est le plus sournois d'eux tous.

La porte s'ouvrit après quelques instants, et le colosse qui était venu le chercher se manifesta dans l'encadrement. Le Geek se senti violemment poussé vers ce dernier. Il fut réceptionné brusquement, et sans qu'il ne puisse résister, on l'entraîna dans le couloir.

Avant que la porte ne se ferme, il vit le regard calculateur et glacial de l'homme aux lunettes légèrement brouillé par ses larmes lui troublant la vue, tandis que dans son esprit, les mêmes mots accusateurs résonnaient.

_Inutile. Faible. Insensé._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu... Je retourne discrètement dans mon bunker... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ? 0:D<em>

_*s'enfuit courageusement vers son fidèle bunker*_


	17. La rage au cœur et la peur au ventre

_Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue pour cette suite de Descente Infernale chers lecteurs ! Je vous ai concocté un chapitre de 7 pages Word (et encore, il est réduit), alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et sera bien mieux que l'autre (Oui, j'ai eu du mal avec la POV du Geek au dernier chapitre et ça s'est fait ressentir... Désolée... T.T)_

_M'enfin bref, je m'excuse encore. Désolée de la médiocre qualité du chapitre précédent, j'en suis la première malheureuse... J'aurais dû mettre un warning ._._

_Quelqu'un : Moi, ironique dans mes phrases ? Ah ah la bonne blague ! 0=D  
>Pauvre Geek ouais, il sert bien de défouloir au Doc. On le verra dans ce chapitre (je teaaaaaase).<br>C'est chouette, j'ai découvert comme on saute des lignes pour aérer mes réponses aux reviews anonymes.  
>J'aime bien 8D<br>(Le rire de ta personnalité tarée fait peur O_O)_

_Bon, sinon, j'vous ai dit que le chapitre (OUI LE CHAPITRE DE 7 PAGES WORD QUE J'AI ÉCRIT AUJOURD'HUI PARCE QUE J'ÉTAIS PUTAIN D'INSPIRÉE (et flemmarde aussi) MOTHERFUCKER) est porté sur Mathieu ? Non ? Peut-être dans mes réponses aux reviews HYPER TARDIVES (qu'il serait temps d'arrêter) ? Si alors ?_

_Bref. Vous l'avez, enjoyez bande de pandas =D_

**_Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartient pas. Il s'appartient. Et le dessin de couverture appartient à Ayane 45 aussi.  
><em>****_(Profondeur du texte, enrichissement du vocabulaire, hein, tout ça tout ça... U.U)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 | La rage au cœur et la peur au ventre<strong>

Mathieu jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, avant de regarder fixement l'objet de son déplacement d'un air déterminé.

L'hôpital Belle-Marne.

Le bâtiment avait réellement l'air abandonné. Les trois étages de la bâtisse semblaient pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment, tandis que les fenêtres et les portes étaient condamnées par des planches de bois fixées dessus. Les murs avaient perdus leurs revêtements, érodés par le temps, et on pouvait apercevoir par endroit des briques rouges mises à nues. Des insectes avaient fait leur nid çà et là, notamment des fourmis qui couraient le long des anciennes gouttières.

Mais une porte, en vieil acier rouillé, attirait son attention.

Contrairement à toutes les autres, elle n'était pas condamnée. Une planche de bois trouée et rongée par le temps était au sol, et semblait avoir été arrachée de son support d'origine.

Le schizophrène souffla longuement, ce qui fit apparaître un nuage de buée dans l'air glacial et matinal de fin septembre. Il ferma les poings tandis que le froid fouettait son visage, avant d'oser avancer vers la porte entrouverte.

Ses pas firent craquer les feuilles mortes sous ses chaussures, tandis qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard la cloison amovible. La nature aurait pu se déchaîner autour de lui que ça n'aurait plus eu d'importance.

Seule cette porte comptait.

C'était son accès vers ses personnalités. Son accès vers les fragments de son âme. Son accès vers les dédoublements de son esprit. Son accès vers la chose la plus précieuse à son cœur.

Pour le youtuber, il lui sembla qu'il avait pris dix ans à atteindre cette précieuse porte. Et quand il apposa sa main sur la poignée, le temps se figea. Le vent continuait de fouetter son visage, mordait chaque parcelle de peau non couverte, et ses mains devenaient rougies par le froid. Mais Mathieu sentait bouillir en lui une volonté brûlante.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant d'enclencher d'un air décidé le vieux pommeau qui servait de poignée à l'ancienne entrée du bâtiment.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident. Il jeta un regard au couloir sombre brusquement éclairé par cette ouverture, tandis que le vent s'engouffrait dedans, faisant retentir un sifflement caractéristique. Des insectes habitués à l'obscurité se terrèrent dans leurs trous, et les araignées ayant tissé leurs toiles au plafond se balancèrent au gré du courant d'air.

Mathieu referma la porte derrière lui, coupant par la même occasion le vent et le froid. Il se sentait un peu plus au chaud ici, mais ce n'était qu'une différence minime de température avec l'extérieur au vu de l'état des murs peu entretenus.

Le schizophrène s'avança prudemment, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir silencieux et vide.

Il regardait de tout côté, essayant de trouver son chemin dans la semi-obscurité du corridor, légèrement éclairé par des failles dans les murs ou au plafond ; les néons au-dessus de sa tête ne marchaient pas, sûrement trop vieux et en mauvais état pour fonctionner.

Plusieurs émotions se bousculaient en lui. L'acharnement et la colère le réchauffaient comme un brasier flambant dans son cœur, mais la peur de retrouver ses personnalités lui tordait le ventre.

Qu'est-ce que ces deux malades avaient bien pu leur faire ? Pourquoi les avaient-ils enlevés ?

Et surtout…

Les retrouverait-il en vie ?

Cette question lui faisait tellement peur. Elle lui retournait les tripes, le faisait se sentir nauséeux.

Il avait si peur de les perdre. Que sa vie redevienne triste et vide, que son âme se retrouve déchirée en morceaux. Qu'il se retrouve seul, sans plus personne.

Il voulait juste retrouver leur vie d'avant. Celle de la saison 4, avant qu'on ne l'embarque dans l'asile, avant qu'il soit enchaîné comme un fou, avant qu'il ne croit être seul. Lorsqu'ils faisaient les SLG tous ensemble, qu'il avait l'impression de servir à quelque chose, quand il faisait quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

Il voulait revoir leurs visages. Le visage qu'ils partageaient tous mais qui était si différent une fois copié.

Il voulait juste retrouver leur vie d'avant. Il voulait revoir ses personnalités. La perversité du Patron, les enfantillages du Geek, le pacifisme du Hippie, le savoir du Prof, la féminité de la Fille, le fanatisme du Moine et les chansons du Panda.

Il voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant.

Il voulait les retrouver.

Alors, il avançait dans ce couloir sombre en mettant de côté sa peur maladive des hôpitaux qu'on lui avait donné lors de son emprisonnement dans l'asile. Il avançait avec la certitude que lorsqu'ils les retrouveraient, ils s'en iraient et reprendraient une vie normale.

Oui, il les retrouverait.

Mathieu restait aux aguets, guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement dans l'obscurité. Il arriva à un croisement, et regarda de chaque côté.

Il tourna à gauche.

Le schizophrène avançait dans le silence, aussi furtif qu'une ombre. Il allait continuer sa route, lorsqu'il aperçut un renfoncement dans le mur à sa droite.

C'était une porte.

Il inspira longuement afin de savoir quoi faire. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur cette poignée, ne sachant pas qu'est-ce qu'il trouverait derrière.

Perdu dans ses pensées, un bruit cacophonique le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il sursauta en étouffant un cri de surpris. Des pas se firent entendre, résonnant dans le couloir, et semblant venir vers lui.

Poussé à la fois par la peur d'être surpris, par l'espoir qu'il trouverait peut-être ses personnalités ou bien par l'adrénaline du moment, il entra.

Fort heureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, ce qui était assez étonnant vu l'ancienneté du bâtiment, avant qu'il ne la referme précipitamment derrière lui.

Le youtuber sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce où il venait d'atterrir tandis que derrière le mur, il pouvait entendre les pas se rapprocher.

Il ne détailla pas vraiment la pièce. Il remarqua juste le bureau accolé contre un pan de mur de la salle, avec l'espace en-dessous pour pouvoir y glisser une chaise. Il était situé à la droite de la porte où était affalé Mathieu, qui ne prit pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

Il s'élança vers le secrétaire, et éloigna aussi vite et silencieusement que possible la chaise rentrée dessous. Il se précipita dans le renfoncement sous le pupitre en ramenant la chaise vers lui afin de se camoufler, le tout en retenant sa respiration tandis que son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse folle dans sa cage thoracique.

Les pas se rapprochaient, encore et encore. Le schizophrène avait l'impression que son souffle ou même les battements de son cœur retentissaient dans la pièce avec autant de volume qu'un batteur dans un groupe de métal.

Puis, soudainement, les pas s'arrêtèrent. Juste devant la porte.

Mathieu était au bord des larmes à force de retenir sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux, priant de toutes ses forces pour que la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

Et, comme si une quelconque divinité l'avait entendu, les pas reprirent et passèrent leur chemin. Il attendit encore quelques instants, l'adrénaline n'étant toujours pas retombée.

Alors, le soulagement explosa dans son cœur comme une bombe, et le youtuber reprit son souffle en soupirant de soulagement, s'autorisant même un léger sourire nerveux.

Il repoussa la chaise afin de sortir de sous le bureau, avant de s'y asseoir pour se calmer de la frayeur qu'il avait eue. Il appuya son cou sur le dossier, et releva la tête en fermant les yeux.

Et c'est seulement alors qu'il prit le temps de détailler la pièce. Il rabaissa la tête, et balaya la pièce du regard.

Au beau milieu de la salle se trouvaient deux hamacs pendus au plafond par des crochets en fer rouillés. Deux épaisseurs de couvertures et un oreiller étaient dans chaque tissu suspendu. Un peu plus loin, une vieille armoire, l'air à deux doigts de tomber en ruine, était recluse dans un coin. Mathieu vit aussi le réchaud qui servait sûrement aux habitants de la pièce de s'alimenter, avant de reporter son attention sur le bureau couvert de paperasse en tout genre.

Une bougie se trouvait sur le coin de la table et une boîte d'allumette était placée non loin. Comprenant son utilité, le schizophrène craqua un bâtonnet, avant d'allumer la mèche qui remplit la pièce d'une lumière chaude et diffuse.

Grâce à la luminosité présente, il put enfin déchiffrer les écritures sur la paperasse empilée sur le bureau. Il saisit l'un des papiers au hasard, et le parcourut rapidement.

C'était un article scientifique, sur la schizophrénie à personnalités multiples. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, et s'apprêta à fouiller d'autres papiers.

Mais il ne retombait que sur des notes venant de chercheurs, de médecins ou de scientifiques sur sa maladie. Parfois, certaines feuilles semblaient avoir été gribouillées par quelqu'un, comme pour souligner certains faits importants énoncés à l'intérieur, mais dans l'ensemble, tout cela parlait bel et bien de lui.

Mathieu mit un temps avant de laisser tomber sa lecture.

Il ne trouverait rien là-dedans à propos de ses personnalités. Mieux valait chercher ailleurs. Il allait souffler la bougie, et s'apprêter à partir quand autre chose attira son attention.

Un netbook.

L'ordinateur était calé en équilibre sur le bord du bureau, et était masqué par les piles de papiers entassées autour de lui, ce qui expliquait que Mathieu ne l'ait pas vu au premier abord.

Le schizophrène s'empara de l'ordinateur avec une immense précaution avant de l'ouvrir. Il appuya la machine sur ses genoux et fixa l'écran noir qui après quelques secondes s'alluma.

Mot de passe.

Mathieu grimaça avant de se résoudre à réfléchir.

Il savait dorénavant à quel point les deux hommes étaient obsédés par sa maladie. Et nul doute que cet ordinateur appartenait au docteur Frédéric. Il le reconnaissait, parce que c'était celui qu'il avait apporté chez lui un peu avant d'avoir été embarqué dans l'asile.

Alors, le plus naturellement du monde, ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier.

_« Schizophrénie »_

Le doigt hésitant, il appuya sur la touche entrée.

_**Mot de passe erroné. Nombre restant d'essai : 2.**_

Le youtuber laissa échapper un grognement. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec lui, de loin ou de près. C'était obligé. Le fanatisme de cet homme envers lui était grandissant. Il devait y avoir un rapport avec lui.

Il tenta autre chose. Il devait avouer que c'était totalement mégalomane, mais peut-être trouverait-il un élément capital concernant ses personnalités à l'intérieur de cet ordinateur.

_« Mathieu Sommet »_

…

_**Mot de passe erroné. Nombre restant d'essai : 1.**_

Allez. Il passait peut-être à côté de quelque chose d'important.

Il se détourna un instant de l'ordinateur et balaya le bureau du regard. Il attrapa au hasard un des articles parlant de sa maladie, tout griffonné de remarques en tout genre par une personne ayant lu le document.

Allez, il fallait réfléchir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un essai.

Un essai capital.

Puis, quelque chose, dans un coin de la feuille, attira son attention. La phrase gribouillée était entourée et soulignée plusieurs fois. Plusieurs notes s'étalaient en dessous, mais elle semblait bien plus importante que les autres.

_"Opération S."_

Mathieu reporta son attention vers l'ordinateur. Il prit une grande inspiration, et pria une nouvelle fois.

Ça devait marcher.

_« Opération S »_

…

Le schizophrène retint son souffle et croisa les doigts. Le petit cercle bleuté tournant sans cesse montrait l'avancement de l'ordinateur.

Puis :

_**Mot de passe correct.**_

_**Bienvenue.**_

S'il avait pu, il aurait poussé un cri de joie. Éclairé par la lumière de la bougie et par l'écran à présent bleu de l'ordinateur, le visage du youtuber restait cependant crispé. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Sa mission originelle était de récupérer ses personnalités.

_Et après, on rentrera à la maison._

Peu après le chargement, la machine lui afficha le bureau. Un seul raccourci, avec la Corbeille, était présent dessus.

_« Opération S »_

Le plus naturellement du monde, il cliqua dessus. Le dossier s'ouvrit, révélant d'autres sous-dossiers intitulés différemment.

_« Patient Sommet »_

_« Sujets d'expérience »_

Mathieu ne sut pas vraiment quoi penser. Il cliqua tout d'abord sur le premier dossier, ayant bien l'intention de revenir sur les deux autres après.

Il découvrit à l'intérieur plusieurs vidéos et quelques fichiers audio. Mais rien qu'en voyant la miniature, il savait de quoi il s'agissait.

Il reconnaissait les vidéos qu'on lui avait montrées avant de l'embarquer à l'asile. Celle où le docteur Frédéric l'interrogeait pour savoir s'il allait bien ou mal. Et il ne voulait pas revoir ça.

Il revint en arrière, légèrement secoué, et cette fois-ci, cliqua sur le deuxième dossier avec appréhension.

Et là, le choc.

Il y avait au moins une trentaine de fichiers, soit beaucoup plus que pour son dossier à lui. Des fichiers audio, vidéo et parfois même photo.

Et tous représentaient ses personnalités.

Il y avait au moins une photo de chacun d'entre eux. Des captures d'écran d'épisodes de Salut Les Geeks. Des descriptions brèves rajoutées en dessous.

Encore sous la surprise de cette découverte, il cliqua automatiquement sur un des fichiers audio, le tout premier, prenant garde à baisser le son auparavant.

_« Dimanche 14 septembre. Opération S. Premier jour, 8 heures du matin. Nous avons trouvé le lieu idéal pour mettre en place l'opération. Il s'agit de l'hôpital Belle-Marne, condamné après sa fermeture. Nous avons réussi à réhabiliter le bâtiment avec le strict minimum. La journée sera occupée à déblayer les cellules désignées et à faire un plan du site. »_

Mathieu allait fermer le fichier afin de passer à un autre en entendant la fin du message, mais la voix continua après un léger silence :

_« Note personnelle : Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Marshall, mais je pense passer à l'action ce soir. Le patient Sommet, puisque je continuerai à l'appeler ainsi même s'il ne fait partie physiquement de l'opération, est indisponible pendant toute la soirée. Cela nous laissera le champ libre. Plus tôt nous agirons, plus vite l'opération pourra commencer. »_

Le message se termina dans un "bip" sonore.

Mathieu resta un instant silencieux. Il cliqua, avec une appréhension encore plus grande, sur le second fichier audio.

_« Dimanche 14 septembre. Opération S. Premier jour, 11 heures du soir. Le plan a été changé. Nous avons réussi à transférer les sujets d'expérimentations dans leurs cellules et avons séparés ceux-ci. La première expérimentation sera portée sur le sujet numéro 7, demain. »_

Cette fois-ci, le youtuber attendit la suite du message.

_« Note personnelle : J'ai finalement décidé de séparer les sujets contrairement au plan initial. J'ai observé leurs comportements et leurs places dans les émissions du patient Sommet et j'ai constaté que certains avaient été rétrogradés, en quelque sorte. J'ai hâte de savoir à quoi cela va aboutir. »_

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux. Les mains tremblantes, il cliqua sur chaque fichier audio, un à un, tandis que petit à petit, l'horreur se répandait en lui.

* * *

><p><em>« Lundi 15 septembre. Opération S. Lendemain du premier jour.<em> _Nous sommes à la première expérience en compagnie du sujet numéro 7. Le sujet est capable de répondre aux agressions de type électrique dont l'intensité est aux environs de 15 mA. Nous continuerons l'expérience avec un test de la corporéité du sujet, notamment aux armes blanches. »_

_« Lundi 15 septembre. Opération S. Lendemain du premier jour. J'ai terminé l'expérience du sujet numéro 7. Il semble que les sujets soient capables de résister aux agressions physiques en tout genre. Le sujet a réagi par la douleur mais s'est plongé dans un profond mutisme. Apparemment, ils sont aussi capables de ressentir une douleur psychique.  
>Note personnelle : Marshall vient de le ramener dans sa cellule. »<em>

_« Lundi 15 septembre. Opération S. 11 heures. Nous sommes à la deuxième expérience avec le sujet numéro 6. Le sujet est capable de marcher et de parler. Premier contact peu concluant. »_

_« Lundi 15 septembre. Opération S. 13 heures. Je viens de finir l'expérience du sujet numéro 6, portant essentiellement sur la psychologie des sujets. J'avais bel et bien raison : ils sont capables de réagir de la même façon que les humains mentalement et physiquement. Il nous reste encore quelques tests à faire.  
>Notre personnelle : Je pensais que l'expérience aurait été plus concluante. Le sujet semblait en savoir beaucoup sur ses origines mais n'a pas décroché un mot même sous les menaces et les coups psychologiques. »<em>

_« Lundi 15 septembre. Opération S. 17 heures. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une note avant l'expérience avec le sujet numéro 2. Si au début il refusait de coopérer, le fait de menacer non pas lui mais les autres, et notamment son animal de compagnie, l'a fait rapidement changer d'avis. Nous avons fait des tests à partir de certaines substances et l'essai est assez concluant.  
>Note personnelle : Le sujet numéro 2 cache sa véritable force. Il est résistant contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. »<em>

_« Lundi 15 septembre. Opération S. 18h30. Nous avons changé le plan. Marshall n'a pas respecté le contrat et il semble distrait. Le sujet numéro 4 a été placé dans une cellule à part sous vidéo-surveillance, et la nuit s'annonce intéressante pour lui. Je compte enregistrer et analyser sa vidéo plus tard.  
>Note personnelle : Marshall a sorti le sujet numéro 5 de la cellule pour faire je ne sais quoi. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi. Désormais, je l'ai à l'œil. Concernant les sujets, il semble que le sujet numéro 4 "veille" sur son clan. Malgré son costume, il est le plus proche de son Créateur. Le sujet numéro 5 quant à lui semble endommagé. Si seulement Marshall avait suivi le plan... »<em>

_« Mardi 16 septembre. Opération S. Lendemain du deuxième jour. J'ai emmené le sujet numéro 3 dans l'espoir de soutirer à nouveau quelques informations sur leurs origines. Mais il ne fait que pleurer depuis le début. Je me demande bien pourquoi fait-il partie des premières apparitions chez le patient Sommet ; de plus, son changement d'attitude à travers des émissions m'intrigue grandement. Mais je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus.  
>Note personnelle : Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment peuvent-ils être aussi… Vivants. Ce phénomène m'échappe et j'ai grandement besoin de savoir leurs origines. Seul le sujet numéro 1 n'a pas été expérimenté. Il cache bien son jeu, celui-là. Je suis sûr qu'il est celui qui en sait le plus sur leur création. »<em>

* * *

><p>Les messages audio se terminèrent tous dans le même bruit, tandis que Mathieu restait immobile, les yeux fixés sur l'écran d'ordinateur, ne sachant pas quoi faire.<p>

Le schizophrène sentait la peur monter en lui bien plus que la colère. Il voulait juste retrouver ses personnalités et partir.

Encore tremblant sous l'horreur et le choc, il pouvait clairement voir sur les miniatures des vidéos – auxquelles il ne prêtait pas attention auparavant – le kigurumi de Maître Panda, qui s'éclaircissait dans le noir.

Horrifié et au bord de la nausée, il ferma brutalement l'ordinateur, ne pouvant pas en voir plus. Il reposa la machine là où elle était, et se leva avant d'approcher de la porte.

Déterminé, il posa une main sur la poignée.

Ils allaient sortir d'ici. Maintenant.

Et ce cauchemar infernal prendrait fin.

* * *

><p><em>Nyahahahaha je suis sadique (Au cas où vous ne le savez toujours pas... Ce qui est... Étrange à vrai dire... Ou bien vous êtes aussi psychopathe que moi... ?) =D<em>

_Sur ce._

_Bunker._

_Et passez une bonne journée :D_


	18. Trois mots de trop

_Désolée du retard, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps ;.; Mais vous en faites pas, ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier ;D_

_Je reviens encore une fois dessus, mais je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant participé au recueil d'OS sur Halloween, tout le monde s'est vraiment surpassé et c'était... Magique ! Vous avez tous fait du bon boulot sacredieu ! Et si vous n'êtes pas encore allé y jeter un coup d'oeil, ALLEZ-Y DE SUITE, vous y trouverez de vraies perles *-*_

_Parlant de remerciements... 153 reviews. Vous êtes de grands fous. Des fous sadiques, psychopathes pour certains (DÉPONIA TE SENS PAS VISÉE), névrosés pour d'autres (Bonjour lemiaw, tu- vous allez bien ?), mais tous adorables. J'vous remercierai jamais assez pour l'attention que vous portez à la fanfic ! :3_

_Concernant les réponses aux reviews, j'ai essayé de m'y prendre plus tôt que d'habitude, mais je tiens à m'excuser auprès de lemiaw, qui n'a pas eu le temps de recevoir une réponse argumentée, constructive et sage après son commentaire tout aussi structuré (trouvez le sarcasme), je suis encore désolée T.T Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois, promis... Mais sache que ta longue review (ou pétage de câble ça dépend comment on le voit) m'a fait sourire pendant un bon moment de la journée ;D_

_Quelqu'un : Évidemment que ton rire est flippant, mais je trouve que celui de Le Rien est encore plus flippant (coucou Meta, si tu vois ça je pense que tu comprendra la référence à SPN n'est-ce pas ?). Je suis désolée pour les embrouillements avec les sujets numéro 1 et co, je me suis faite la réflexion lors de la relecture mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen. Le docteur Frédéric est très organisé U.U_

_InsaneRhubarbe : Oooh merci, pour tous ces zolis compliments *^^* Voilà la suite tant demandée !  
>Comme musiques à suggérer et dans l'ambiance de la fic, eh bien... Pour écrire les passages de "torture", j'ai souvent écouté la musique de la BA de SLG saison 5, à savoir "EWQL Royalty Free Creepy Music 'Come out and play'". Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écouté un remix de "This is Halloween" (BO de "L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack") au piano, elle était vraiment chouette. Après, il y a aussi "Warriors" de Imagine Dragons, mais celle-ci je l'utilise surtout pour écrire des "scènes d'action", et qui ne sont pas encore publiée sur la fic (hé hé je teaaaase :3) !<em>

_Voilà voilà, ma note d'auteur fait un pavé dites-donc O.O_

_Petit avertissement : ce chapitre est vraiment le prélude à toutes les scènes "clés" de la fic qui arriveront par la suite. J'espère que vous le garderez à l'esprit pour les prochains chapitres !_

_Enjoy ~_

_**Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout lui revient de droit et cette fanfiction est à but non lucratif. Le docteur Frédéric est aussi un personnage "développé" mais reste la propriété de Mathieu, tout comme le Papa de l'Internet s'appartient ^^ Le dessin de couverture est une oeuvre d'Ayane 45 via DevianArt !**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 | Trois mots de trop<strong>

Mathieu patienta un moment avant de sortir de la pièce, dans la pénombre qui était revenue depuis qu'il avait éteint la mèche de la bougie. Les pas qui étaient passés de sa porte il y a quelques minutes l'avaient rendus plus que méfiant, et le youtuber attendait encore un peu histoire de vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages.

Puis, au bout d'une minute, il enclencha lentement la porte qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Il jeta un instant un regard à droite et à gauche, puis, sortit complètement de la pièce en refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il tourna à droite, continuant son chemin avec la même certitude qui l'animait depuis qu'il était entré dans l'ancien hôpital.

Il retrouverait les autres.

D'un geste machinal, il plongea la main dans la poche de son jean afin de s'assurer que le plan était toujours là.

Mathieu n'était pas idiot. Il avait compris que la salle où il était quelques instants auparavant était la pièce à vivre des deux hommes ayant enlevés ses personnalités. Avant de partir, il avait pris la peine de fouiller un peu plus en profondeur la paperasse sur le bureau, et avait trouvé une feuille légèrement chiffonnée. En la parcourant rapidement, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un vague plan de l'asile condamné, afin que les ravisseurs ne se perdent pas dans ces vieux couloirs, et qui avait été conçu avec les moyens du bord ; ce qui expliquait les ratures et les griffonnements aux crayons sur la majorité de la carte.

Le schizophrène l'avait rapidement glissé dans sa poche en prenant bien garde à l'imprimer dans son esprit auparavant. Il avait remarqué les deux rectangles opposés l'un à l'autre, qui semblaient symboliser des cellules, et il avait aussi vu le carré indiquant la salle "d'expérimentation", comme cela était noté dans le plan. La première des cellules étant plus proche que l'autre du "carré d'expérimentation", il avait décidé de s'y rendre en premier.

Filant comme une ombre et rasant les murs, le youtuber s'arrêtait de temps en temps, afin de vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages, avant de repartir à chaque fois d'un même pas discret.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, un bruit se fit entendre, comme… Des gémissements ?

Mathieu tendit l'oreille, certain de reconnaître cette voix pleurnicharde et légèrement aigüe. Il s'avança vers le coude au bout du corridor qu'il venait d'emprunter, l'excitation et l'appréhension mélangées le rendant fébrile.

— T'as pas fini de chialer, le gosse ? s'écria une voix grave et exaspérée.

Les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, ne laissant plus aucun doute à Mathieu concernant l'identité du geignard. Le schizophrène se risqua à passer sa tête de l'autre côté du mur, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant la scène se déroulant à quelques pas de lui.

Le Geek – parce que c'était bien lui – était empoigné par le bras d'une main de fer, par un colosse que Mathieu aurait juré avoir déjà vu ; mais celui-ci était de dos, empêchant le youtuber de pouvoir le détailler. L'homme mesurait au moins vingt bon centimètres de plus que lui, ce qui en faisait un opposant assez risqué. Mais la vue de l'adolescent mort de peur recroquevillé sous le ton menaçant et irrité du grand gaillard revigora Mathieu.

Sous l'adrénaline, il plongea une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et fut soulagé de sentir le 9mm du Patron contre sa paume.

Si Mathieu était parti de l'appartement en vitesse et avec précipitation, le fait de prendre au moins une arme lui était passé par l'esprit. Il avait découvert le pistolet de sa personnalité criminelle par terre, après avoir inspecté minutieusement le salon ; l'arme avait glissée sous le canapé pendant une probable bagarre.

Le schizophrène, malgré sa réticence et sa gêne à manipuler des armes à feu, n'avait pas hésité ; ses personnalités étaient en danger, et Dieu savait ce qui aurait pu leur arriver. Une protection de plus n'aurait pas fait de mal, et apparemment, il avait bien fait.

Il tâta encore une fois le petit calibre contre son torse, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Puis, dans un élan d'inspiration, il s'élança hors de son couloir, revolver à la main, avant d'abattre brutalement l'arme sur le crâne de l'agresseur de sa personnalité gameuse.

Il y eut un temps de réaction pour tous les protagonistes de la scène. Le Geek s'étant recroquevillé sur lui-même, il n'avait rien vu de l'intervention héroïque de son Créateur, pas plus que le colosse qui avait juste eu le temps d'écarquiller les yeux sous le choc avant de s'effondrer au sol. Et le schizophrène avait regardé sa victime s'écrouler par terre, le souffle court et peinant à croire que du haut de ses 1m60, il avait assommé un tel homme.

Les deux garçons s'étaient regardés, aussi soufflés l'un que l'autre par ce qui venait de se produire.

Mais en voyant la lueur d'immense soulagement qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de l'adolescent à la casquette, son Créateur se précipita vers lui pour lui mettre une main sur la bouche, anticipant son cri de joie ("Mathieu !", d'après les sons qui s'étouffaient contre sa paume). Il mit son doigt sur sa bouche et désigna le corps affalé au sol derrière lui, afin de faire comprendre au gamin qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire de bruit. Le Geek acquiesça en hochant frénétiquement la tête, et le youtuber enleva enfin sa main de la bouche du petit.

Mais aussitôt ce geste fait, la personnalité au tee-shirt à l'effigie de Captain America s'était jeté dans les bras du schizophrène, tremblant de tous ses membres. Mathieu sentit les larmes silencieuses s'écraser sur sa veste, et comprenant ce que le Geek venait d'endurer, lui rendit son étreinte en le berçant doucement, le pistolet toujours à la main.

— Chut, c'est fini, c'est fini, lui chuchota calmement son Créateur en lui tapotant le dos. Je suis là. On va rentrer à la maison.

— M-Mathieu, j-j'ai eu s-s-si p-peur… bégaya le gamer d'une voix brisée. L-les aut-t-tres…

Malgré les sanglots qui entrecoupaient les phrases du gamin, le dernier mot le fit réagir. Mathieu brisa leur étreinte, les mains à présent sur les épaules de sa personnalité, le regardant fermement dans les yeux.

— Les autres ? Tu sais où ils sont ?

Le Geek renifla et se frotta les yeux, avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

— I-Il allait m-me ram-mener dans n-notre cel-cellule…

Le schizophrène ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire le gamer, mais comprit qu'il ne devait pas le brusquer après tous les évènements lui étant arrivé. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de se détourner du petit pour regarder le colosse évanoui à ses pieds.

Il s'accroupit afin d'être à la hauteur du corps, et commença à le fouiller. Au fur et à mesure de la fouille, il reconnut l'homme comme étant le même présenté sur le badge qui lui avait permis de retrouver cet endroit – et qu'il portait dans la poche de son jean avec le plan du bâtiment en ce moment-même. Quelques instants plus tard, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, et brandit une clé en vieux fer rouillé hors d'une des poches de la veste du grand gaillard. Il se releva et retourna auprès du Geek, la clé dans une main et le revolver dans l'autre.

— Allez, viens, on va retrouver les autres, et on va sortir de cet enfer. Je te le promets. Tu te souviens d'où ils se trouvent ?

N'ayant pas la force de répondre, l'autre acquiesça, et s'enfonçant dans le couloir avec son Créateur sur les talons, dans un silence signifiant toute leur appréhension.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte massive en métal, et le Geek s'arrêta. Comprenant ce que voulait exprimer sa personnalité, Mathieu s'avança vers la cloison, et enfonça la clé rouillée dans la serrure. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle pièce.

Mathieu ne vit pas grand-chose au début, la seule source de lumière étant une vieille lucarne laissant passer un mince rayon de soleil. Puis, il remarqua une silhouette à gauche, contre le mur, semblant bouger.

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant le Geek avancer dans la salle et s'accroupir auprès de la dite-silhouette qu'il reconnut le Hippie. Avec appréhension et peur, il s'avança dans la pièce, sans ranger le revolver qu'il gardait crispé dans sa main droite.

Le Hippie tremblait tellement de tous ses membres que ça en devenait effrayant. De la salive coulait de ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes tandis qu'un flot de marmonnements sans queues ni tête assez inquiétant sortait de celles-ci.

Au début, le schizophrène ne sut pas quoi faire même s'il reconnaissait les symptômes de prise de stupéfiants. Le Hippie n'avait pas pu prendre de drogue, il était forcément à jeun… Ce n'était pas possible…

Puis, les paroles enregistrées dans l'ordinateur, celles qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Nous avons fait des tests à partir de certaines substances et l'essai semble concluant. »_

Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Il saisit brutalement les épaules du camé, et le secoua légèrement.

— Hey, tu m'entends ? Hippie, tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il, complètement effaré.

— I-Il est c-comme ça d-depuis qu'on l-l'a emmené a-ailleurs, commenta le Geek dont les sanglots se calmaient avec peine. J-je s-sais p-pas ce qu'ils lui ont f-fait…

Mathieu releva soudainement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, sentant les épaules du pacifiste trembler sous ses mains. Il plongea son regard dans celui tout aussi alarmé du gamer.

— Où sont les autres ? Tu m'avais bien dit qu'ils étaient ici, non ?

— I-Il n'y a q-que m-moi et lui, indiqua-t-il en désignant le camé d'une main, et a-aussi…

L'adolescent à la casquette ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase, les larmes dévalant toujours sur ses joues tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se calmer en reniflant bruyamment. La personnalité au tee-shirt rouge se contenta donc de tourner la tête vers un recoin situé derrière eux, avant de lui indiquer une masse sombre camouflée dans le dit-recoin.

Mathieu suivit son geste du regard, et écarquilla brutalement les yeux en reconnaissant la personne dissimulée dans l'ombre.

Sous la surprise, il lâcha le Hippie qui fut soutenu à temps par le Geek, et le schizophrène se leva pour aller à la rencontre de l'individu caché.

Le temps se figea lorsque le youtuber s'arrêta devant l'homme en noir tapi entre deux murs. L'un, en hauteur, contemplait avec un mélange de surprise et de soulagement sa personnalité ; tandis que l'autre, au sol, gardait le regard voilé par ces éternelles lunettes de soleil, ne laissant aucun indice sur sa réaction face à son Créateur.

Puis, Mathieu laissa échapper le nom qu'il brûlait de dire :

— Patron ?

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Surpris au premier abord, il ne se démonta pas, ne sachant pas si le criminel l'avait bel et bien entendu.

— Patron, tu vas bien ?

— D'après toi ?

La réponse était si glaciale. Si froide. Son Créateur fronça les sourcils, mais laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage en constatant que le pervers avait gardé sa répartie.

Il était si aveugle. Si _aveugle_.

Il aurait dû reconnaître l'intonation dans sa voix. Le léger tic ayant agité sa lèvre supérieure, et la veine apparue sur le haut de son front.

Mais il restait si aveugle, et hâtif. Hâtif de vouloir sortir de cet enfer, et de tout recommencer comme avant. Sauf que cette fois-ci, les choses changeaient.

— Je me suis tellement inquiété pour vous, j'ai cru ne jamais vous retrouver, lança le youtuber d'une voix nerveuse en gardant son sourire. Mais maintenant, c'est fini, on va rentrer à la maison. On va retrouver les autres et on va se barrer de cet endroit. C'est fini.

Ce fut les trois mots de trop. Si seulement il n'avait pas été si _aveugle_.

— C'est fini, répéta-t-il d'un ton se voulant rassurant.

Et c'est là que tout dérapa.

Le Patron bougea.

Mathieu sentit le Geek émettre un petit cri de surprise, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce la tension accumulée au bout de ces deux jours infernaux, il n'en savait rien. Il était si _aveugle_…

Mais une sueur froide se glissa dans sa nuque en voyant ce que le criminel faisait.

Le Patron porta une main à ses lunettes avant de légèrement les abaisser. Et pour l'une des rares fois, il lui laissa apercevoir son regard.

Mathieu dut se retenir de laisser échapper une exclamation d'étonnement. Ce regard…

Il était comme le sien. Des yeux bleus, aussi pur que du cristal, ce qui était assez ironique pour un homme aussi perverti que le criminel. Mais à l'intérieur de ses prunelles brillait un éclat dangereux et instable. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, comme un prédateur devant sa proie.

C'était un regard à la fois glacial et brûlant. Une tempête de sentiments que le schizophrène n'aurait jamais cru voir dans les yeux du Patron. De la haine, de la rage, de l'amertume, de la frustration… Tant d'émotions qu'il pouvait distinguer rien qu'en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme en noir.

Le sourire du youtuber se figea. Sa main se crispa involontairement sur le revolver. Il sentit ses sens s'alerter, comme devant un danger imminent. Mais il était si _aveugle_.

Puis, la voix du Patron retentit. Le même timbre que celui de son regard, glacial et brûlant à la fois.

— C'est… Fini ?

C'est alors que Mathieu comprit, avec horreur, l'erreur qu'il avait faite en prononçant ces trois mots.

Trois petits mots qui avaient réussi à déclencher la bombe en face de lui.

* * *

><p><em>... J'aime les ciffhangers. Et puis je vais encore vous faire mariner un peu avant le prochain chapitre, parce que je veux que ce passage de la fic (censé être épique mais bon, on verra bien si je réussi à l'écrire correctement ._.) prenne un chapitre entier, oui je sais je suis cruelle. Vous pensez que mon bunker servait à quoi sérieusement ?<em>

_Voilà voilà... Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée (;.;)... Un bon WTC 35 si Antoine nous fait pas un troll à la dernière minute (xD)... Et un bon patientage (?) jusqu'au prochain chapitre nyahahahahah :3_

_Sur ce, reviews mes pandas ?_


	19. Dérapage

_Bonjour à tous... Oui, JE SUIS EN RETARD JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ;.;_

_Seulement, l'école devient de plus en plus chargée et je trouve de moins en moins le temps pour écrire. J'essaye de tenir les délais mais ça devient de plus en plus dur... Enfin, avec le week-end de quatre jours qui arrive, je pense que j'aurai largement le temps de m'avancer jusqu'à mercredi ^^_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent, j'arrive toujours pas à réaliser. 165 reviews quoi *-* __Vous êtes des amours, j'vous aime ! :3_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Gaelle : Tu vas savoir ce que va faire le Patron, ne t'inquiète pas xD Eh oui, le cliffhanger est un art qu'il faut savoir maîtriser dans la fanfiction /PAN/_

_Quelqu'un : TU M'ENTENDS ? EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN M'ENTENDS ? (Blague pourrie au revoir, je suis désolée xD) S'IL TE PLAÎT TIENS BON, NE SOMBRES PAS DANS LA FOLIE COMME LEMIAW S'IL TE PLAÎT J'AI BESOIN DE TOI *sors*  
>(Et pourquoi vous en voulez toutes à mon bunker HEIN il vous a rien fait, c'est moi qui vous devez attaquer !<br>- Oui, mais tu te cache dans le bunker alors...  
>- Ah oui, pas faux. Eh, mais t'es qui toi ? OH MON DIEU JE DEVIENS COMME MES LECTEURS RAAAAAAAAH<br>*BIIIIIIIIP)_

_tu sauras jamais : J'ai comme l'impression que ce pseudo cache quelqu'un que je connais... M'enfin bref, merci à toi, et désolée pour la nuit blanche xD Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer cette fanfic jusqu'au bout ! *regard déterminé*_

_Enfin bref, merci à tous de me suivre... J'vous aime *-* (comment ça je l'ai déjà dit ?)_

**_Disclaimer : MATHIEU SOMMET NE M'APPARTIENT PAS, LES PERSONNALITÉS CITÉES ICI SONT SA PROPRIÉTÉ, ET LE DESSIN DE COUVERTURE APPARTIENT À AYANE 45 (#J'AIMELES MAJUSCULESPUTAIIIIIIN)_**

_ENJOOOOOOOY /SBAM/_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 | Dérapage<strong>

Mathieu regarda le Patron d'air légèrement dépassé. Le criminel, lui, laissait un rictus lui tordre la bouche, un rictus qui ne laissait voir que la partie immergée de l'iceberg qu'étaient ses émotions.

Son Créateur, malgré la peur soudaine que lui inspirait sa personnalité, continua d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

— Oui, c'est fini. On va rentrer à la maison, on refera les "Salut Les Geeks" comme avant, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je suis là maintenant...

Mais cette phrase ne fit qu'empirer l'état de l'homme en noir. Celui le foudroya du regard, et encore, il s'agissait d'un euphémisme tant les yeux du débauché exprimaient une si grande rage. Mathieu sentait son aura meurtrière qui émanait de lui et qui semblait figer l'air à sa portée ; sous la peur et l'appréhension de la réaction du Patron, il recula d'un pas.

— Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda le criminel d'un ton aussi tranchant qu'un couteau.

— J'ai... J'ai dit-

— Fais pas le con gamin, t'as très bien compris !

Le rugissement du Patron résonna dans la cellule, et le schizophrène sentit le Geek tressaillir devant le ton menaçant de son aîné en noir. Ce dernier sembla vouloir se relever, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Sous la menace, Mathieu renforça sa prise sur le revolver. Mais l'autre continua d'un même timbre de voix, aussi glacial que brûlant :

— Tu crois qu'arriver comme une fleur en nous annonçant que nous allons sortir va tout effacer ? Tu crois que nous allons ressortir de cette épreuve sans aucun dommage ? Tu crois réellement pouvoir échapper à ce que tu refuses de voir ? Tu crois que nous allons reprendre la même vie qu'_avant _? Parce que c'est bien ce que tu veux, hein ? Effacer les crasses pour redevenir comme neuf, oublier les cicatrices, et tout recommencer comme _avant_...

Le ton du Patron était si intense que ses paroles atteignirent son Créateur de plein fouet, qui recula encore sous le choc de ce que venait de dire sa personnalité.

— Tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face ! Tu te voiles la gueule, tu veux pas voir les horreurs qui se déroulent dans le bâtiment ! Mais tu crois que fuir te donnera du répit ? Tu te trompes tellement. Je serai là pour te le rappeler, sans cesse. Je te laisserai pas t'en tirer comme ça. Oh que non.

Mathieu regarda l'homme en noir d'un air perdu tandis que les souvenirs de son séjour à l'hôpital psychiatrique continuaient d'affluer.

Il se revoyait dans l'asile, se croyant fou, se croyant seul et abandonné du reste du monde. Il revoyait l'enfer qu'il avait vécu entre ces quatre murs blancs qui lui rappelaient malgré lui chacune de ses personnalités, quoiqu'il tente. Il se rappelait des piqûres, des cachets à prendre, des hypocrites qui venaient le rassurer alors qu'ils le croyaient aussi fou que n'importe quel autre patient au sein du bâtiment. Il se rappelait de son envie de fuir.

Mais, mû par son instinct, il refoula aussitôt ses souvenirs, pour regarder droit dans les yeux du Patron que celui-ci venait à nouveau de cacher par ses lunettes noires. Le schizophrène fronça les sourcils, comme légèrement contrarié, avant de fermer les yeux.

— Tu crois t'en sortir comme ça ? continua le criminel, la voix vibrante de colère. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré. Un enfoiré, gamin. Le pire de tous. Quand j'aurai fini de buter ce connard de psychiatre et son salopard de toutou, je m'occuperai de toi.

— Non.

La réplique de son Créateur coupa la parole du pervers dont la rage sembla gonfler à une vitesse vertigineuse en entendant cette réponse. Mais le youtuber continua de parler en rouvrant les paupières avant même que l'autre n'ait pu riposter :

— Non, on va sortir d'ici, sans faire de dégâts, et puis tout ira bien. Je suis là, maintenant, et on va s'échapper de cet enfer. Vous allez vous reposer, et puis, tout ira mieux…

Il jeta un ultime regard décidé à sa personnalité, avant de lancer une dernière phrase d'un ton désolé :

— Pardon, mais je ne peux pas te permettre de nous ralentir. Pense ce que tu veux de moi, mais je ne te laisserai pas compromettre notre évasion.

Le schizophrène referma les yeux et se concentra en fermant les poings. Comprenant la menace, le Patron lança une exclamation injurieuse, et le Geek laissa échapper un couinement de peur.

Puis, plus rien.

Mathieu ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et constata que le criminel n'était plus tapi dans le recoin d'ombre. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, avant de se tourner vers sa personnalité gameuse ainsi que vers le Hippie qui tremblait et bavait sur le tee-shirt à l'effigie de Captain America ; mais le Geek semblait s'en ficher éperdument, et gardait les yeux rivés sur son Créateur, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le youtuber et sa personnalité se regardèrent, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait parler. Ce fut quand le camé tressauta plus fort que d'habitude dans les bras du gamer que celui-ci demanda d'une voix tremblante :

— I-Il… Où i-il est passé ?

Le schizophrène s'apprêta à répondre, lorsqu'un élancement horrible lui parcourut le crâne. Il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Essayant de regarder à nouveau le Geek, il s'efforça de murmurer :

— T'en fais pas, il va bien. On va retrouver les autres. Tu te sens capable de le soutenir ? dit-il en désignant le Hippie.

Le petit hocha la tête avant de se relever et de hisser péniblement le pacifiste sur ses deux pieds tremblants. Si au début l'adolescent eut du mal à le faire marcher, le drogué sembla prendre le rythme et avança sans rechigner, toujours légèrement convulsant et baveux.

Mathieu sortit de la cellule en serrant les dents, la douleur dans sa tête se faisant de plus en plus présente. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, mais il ne laisserait jamais sa migraine s'en aller.

Le Patron pouvait se débattre autant qu'il voulait, il ne le laissera pas sortir.

* * *

><p>— AAAAAAAAAH !<p>

Le rugissement du Patron résonna dans la pièce sombre qui servait de crâne à l'enflure qui venait de l'enfermer contre son gré. Ses poings cognaient frénétiquement le mur en tentant de le briser, mais la surface semblait être faite de béton et ses mains commençaient à s'ouvrir sous le choc, laissant le sang couler sur ses phalanges toujours en mouvement.

Il avait su, dès que le gamin l'avait regardé avec cet air déterminé et légèrement craintif dans les yeux, ce qui allait se passer. Il n'avait rien pu faire, et cela le rendait encore plus fou que la dernière fois.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, même en entrant dans le puits de lumière, le criminel n'avait pas pu sortir. Le mur - le même s'étant dressé face à lui lorsque Mathieu était sous l'emprise des médicaments - refusait de céder, la volonté du schizophrène transformant l'obstacle en infranchissable.

Mais l'homme en noir refusait lui aussi de laisser tomber. Il allait sortir de cet endroit, et casser la gueule à son enfoiré de Créateur aussitôt cette tâche accomplie à la seule aide de ses poings.

Il était dans une telle rage, une telle haine, un tel état second que l'électron libre qu'il était crépitait dans tous les sens. C'était une tempête d'émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui, et ce depuis que le gamin s'était pointé dans leur cellule en croyant pouvoir tout effacer.

Ses sentiments étaient tellement enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres que sa colère s'en voyait décuplée. Ce n'était pas de la simple colère qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête, mais bel et bien une rage qui vibrait dans toutes les veines de son corps.

Comment expliquer son état alors qu'il n'arrivait pas lui-même à le décomposer ? Les souvenirs dans sa tête et les émotions déferlantes en lui comme un barrage cédant face à un torrent se mélangeaient, se perdaient avant de revenir en une masse de sentiments informes et destructeurs.

Il savait juste que les mots de son Créateur l'avaient déclenché, à la manière d'une bombe à retardement. Que l'air à la fois naïf et horrifié de Mathieu l'avait dégoûté au plus profond de lui-même, déclenchant une haine sourde qui menaçait d'exploser depuis leur arrivée dans leur cellule.

Mais les mots du schizophrène avaient été si puissants et destructeurs que plus rien n'avait eu de sens. Il savait que sa haine l'empêchait d'être raisonnable, mais il n'en avait plus envie après ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Il n'avait plus _du tout_ envie d'être raisonnable et de laisser l'eau couler sous le pont.

Il était si en colère contre son Créateur. Pour les horreurs qu'il avait laissé sortir de sa bouche.

Comment osait-il vouloir rentrer ? Rentrer avec ce petit sourire fragile, menaçant de s'effacer à tout moment à cause de sa peur chronique des hôpitaux psychiatriques.

Promettre de tout réparer, de tout fixer, en laissant tomber ce qu'il s'était passé. Fermer les yeux, et ne plus jamais regarder en arrière.

_« Effacer les crasses pour redevenir comme neuf, oublier les cicatrices, et tout recommencer comme avant… »_

Le gamin gardait cette illusion dans sa tête, comme pour s'en faire sa propre réalité. Mais il s'agissait d'un poison, d'un venin qui se répandait dans ses veines, pour repousser toujours plus loin l'échéance de ses cauchemars qui reviendrait le hanter.

Et ça, le Patron ne le supportait pas.

Mathieu n'était qu'un enfoiré, un égoïste, un monstre de la pire espèce pour la première de ses personnalités.

Il pensait que revenir avec la promesse que tout reviendrait comme avant suffirait ? Il pensait qu'ils allaient simplement oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu d'un claquement de doigt ?

Ça le rendait fou !

Il cogna de plus en plus fort le mur, ses phalanges commençant à craquer sous le choc, et ses mains déjà couverte de sang. Mais la rage était un anesthésiant à sa douleur, et il frappait avec un acharnement proche de la démence. Son tibia fracturé ne l'affectait pas, du fait qu'il se trouvait dans l'esprit de son Créateur, pas plus que son poignet qui était légèrement tordu, tout comme ses côtes à nouveau brisées. Dans l'âme du schizophrène, les seuls dégâts comptants étaient ceux de l'esprit.

Et en ce moment-même, l'esprit du criminel hurlait sans relâche.

Comme un cri du cœur, il se mit à hurler devant l'obstacle que lui présentait Mathieu :

— OUVRE-MOI, SALOPERIE ! OUVRE-MOI OU TU VAS LE REGRETTER !

Mais rien ne lui répondit, et il continua sans relâche de taper le mur, avec l'assurance qu'il tomberait.

* * *

><p>Mathieu laissa échapper un gémissement de souffrance en sentant la migraine qui gagnait de plus en plus sa tête.<p>

— M-Mathieu, ça va ? demanda le Geek d'une voix tremblante.

Ce dernier soutenait toujours le Hippie qui marchait d'un air mécanique. Apparemment, la drogue l'avait rendu amorphe mais pas complètement inactif.

Ils étaient sortis peu après que sa migraine se soit manifestée ; le schizophrène savait que le Patron se débattait dans son esprit, mais il ne le laisserait pas sortir. Surtout pas. Le youtuber et ses personnalités avaient enjambé le corps toujours évanoui du grand vigile – John Marshall – avant de s'élancer dans le couloir, guidés par Mathieu qui gardait toujours le plan sur lui.

Il savait que l'autre cellule ne se trouvait pas loin, mais il fallait néanmoins rester prudent. Le docteur Frédéric pouvait s'y trouver à tout moment.

Mais ils touchaient au but. La cellule n'était plus qu'à quelques pas.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il afin de rassurer l'adolescent. C'est juste le Patron qui s'agite un peu.

À la mention du criminel, sa migraine sembla augmenter, comme si le susnommé avait entendu qu'on parlait de lui. Malgré tout, son Créateur ne laissa rien paraître et s'autorisa même un petit sourire à l'adresse du gamer.

— Allez, viens, continua-t-il d'un ton encourageant, on va bientôt retrouver les autres.

Et en effet, au détour du couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, une porte massive se dessina du côté droit des murs.

Fébrile, Mathieu sortit la clé de la poche de son jean, tandis que de la même main il y rangeait le plan. Le revolver toujours dans sa main droite, il enfonça le bout de fer dans la serrure avec appréhension.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, ce qui le fit grimacer. Espérant que personne n'entendrait le bruit, il s'avança dans la pièce sombre ; celle-ci, contrairement à l'autre, n'avait pas de lucarne et était donc plongée dans les ténèbres comparée à celle du Geek, du Hippie et du Patron.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, ses yeux s'habituant progressivement à la pénombre de la salle. En plissant le regard, il aperçut dans un coin une blouse blanche qui ressortait dans l'obscurité, ainsi qu'une forme noire recroquevillée sur le mur à sa gauche.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le malaise dans la pièce. Au début, seul les légers marmonnements du Hippie troublaient le silence, mais le mouvement furtif devant le schizophrène le fit sursauter. Ce dernier reconnut immédiatement le tee-shirt bleu flashy recouvert de paillettes, et réceptionna le corps qui le portait avec surprise. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, tandis que la personnalité dans ses bras retenait ses tremblements d'après les légères vibrations qu'il ressentait.

La Fille s'accrochait à sa veste du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, se serrant contre son Créateur comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'attitude de la féministe le surprit au plus haut point, et il resta un instant les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Enfin, lorsqu'il tenta de porter sa main – la gauche, celle dans laquelle il n'avait pas le revolver du Patron – sur son dos pour la rassurer, elle se raidit aussitôt.

À cause de ce simple geste apparemment inoffensif, la blonde sembla perdre le contrôle de ses mouvements, et Mathieu l'observa, incrédule, se mettre à trembler de tous ses membres tandis qu'il sentait son cou devenir légèrement humide à cause des larmes commençant à couler sur les joues de la féministe.

Les deux autres personnes dans la pièce semblèrent ne pas réagir, ce que le youtuber trouva plus qu'étrange. Un sentiment oppressant commença à envahir son corps, tandis que la Fille pleurait toujours dans ses bras.

— Hey… Pleure pas…

C'était tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire. Mais sa demande, semblable à l'un des Instant Panda de la saison 4, ne fit que faire redoubler les pleurs de sa personnalité féminine.

— Mathieu… Mathieu…

Son nom ne cessait d'être répété par la blonde dont les épaules tressautaient sous les sanglots.

— Ils sont brisés… Brisés… Mathieu…

La suite de sa phrase lui glaça le sang. Une sueur froide lui traversa la nuque, tandis qu'il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la Fille dans un mouvement précipité.

— Comment ça, brisés ?

Une lueur de désespoir brilla dans les yeux de la féministe. Sans cesser de pleurer, elle désigna du menton la blouse blanche – le Prof – ainsi que la masse noire encapuchonnée – qu'il reconnut comme étant le Moine – d'un air complètement désorienté et accablé.

Intrigué, Mathieu délaissa un instant sa personnalité en pleurs pour se tourner vers le Moine, qui s'était recroquevillé à son approche. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule afin de le rassurer.

Mais la réaction du fanatique l'horrifia au plus haut point.

Celui-ci se tendit aussitôt, et sembla vouloir se cacher tout au fond de sa capuche. Puis, il s'écria d'une voix complètement affolée :

— Ne me touche pas !

Dire que le schizophrène était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il contempla le Moine d'un air choqué, tandis qu'il enlevait subitement sa main de l'épaule de sa personnalité. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le calmer, car le croyant continua de trembler en se recroquevillant au possible.

Mathieu tourna la tête vers la Fille en quête de réponse, mais celle-ci se contenta de renifler bruyamment en tentant d'essuyer ses yeux rouges et gonflés par ses larmes qui semblaient intarissables.

Ne contrôlant plus la situation, son seul réflexe fut d'aller voir le Prof, lui aussi tapi dans un coin d'ombre, à la manière du Patron lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé.

Mais le scientifique n'avait pas l'air plus normal que son collègue de foi. Dans ses yeux injectés de sang brillait une lueur inquiétante, ce qui ce confirma lorsque son Créateur lui demanda :

— Prof, est-ce que ça va ?

Le savant ne lui répondit pas. Seul un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'un léger tressautement agitait ses épaules.

Horrifié, Mathieu comprit que l'homme en blouse blanche riait.

Il riait.

Le youtuber se redressa et recula de quelques pas, contemplant sa personnalité scientifique en train de rire comme un dément d'un air horrifié, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au Moine qui tremblait de tous ses membres. La Fille, complètement désespérée, craqua à nouveau et sanglota derechef en voyant le regard effrayé de son Créateur. Le Geek semblait lui aussi à deux doigts de pleurer à cause de l'ambiance de la pièce. Le Hippie, toujours soutenu par l'adolescent, avait cessé de trembler, mais son visage prenait une teinte pâle assez inquiétante.

Au milieu de tout cela, il sentit le Patron cogner de plus en plus fort dans sa tête. Tentant de faire abstraction du criminel ainsi que de tous les problèmes lui venant à l'esprit, il ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir sous la question qu'il venait de se poser.

Où était le Panda ?

* * *

><p><em>STOP CALMEZ VOS TIRS DE PELUCHES DE SUITE !<em>

_Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous (pour ne pas dire la totalité) vont :_

_- Me défoncer pour avoir mis un cliffhanger (comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire xD)  
>- Me re-défoncer pour ne pas avoir laissé plus de place au Patron (coucou Lemiaw, coucou Camboune 0=D)<br>- M'achever parce que "COMMENT ÇA MATHIEU PENSE AU PANDA À CET INSTANT CRITIQUE IL S'EN FICHE DE CE QUI ARRIVE AUX PERSONNALITÉS DANS LA PI__ÈCE OU QUOI ?"_

_Eh bien, je ne peux que vous répondre que... Tout sera expliqué plus tard. Oui, je sais, c'est frustrant mais... Mais...  
>*répartie*<em>

_BUNKEEEEEER_

_(Oubliez pas de laisser une review pour exprimer votre rage/frustration/joie (sadisme ?) face à ce qui arrive U.U)_


	20. Enfermés

_Oui. Oui c'est moi. De retour après 3 semaines d'absence. Ouille ouille ouille..._

_Je suis impardonnable pour ce retard ! Je n'ai même pas pu répondre aux reviews tellement beaucoup de choses ont bougées dans ma vie dernièrement... Je suis si désolée. J'espère tellement que ce genre de chose ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir, et je ferai de mon mieux pour que cela soit vrai..._

_Je m'excuse, du plus profond de mon petit coeur d'écrivaine. Avec les cours, les week-end imprévus et Word qui plante (Oui, ENCORE), les pannes d'inspi' qui m'obligent (Loooool) à regarder SPN (Coucou Meta \o) pour au final écrire trois lignes, j'ai vraiment pas été aidée ._._

_J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes (Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'excuse encore plus fort. Désolée par ailleurs à Déponia, je pensais pas que le précédent chapitre t'aurai tant déçue... Mais j'apprécie vraiment ton honnêteté, ça me permettra d'éviter certaines erreurs à l'avenir ^^), et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ._._

_Au fait ! Pour les intéressés, je serai à la **T**oulouse **G**ame **S**how le samedi 29, donc si vous êtes dans le coin (traduction : y'a des sudistes par ici ? xD), n'hésitez pas à me le signaler par MP ! Je serai heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer un membre du fandom en chair et en os :D_

_Enjoy... ?_

**_Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas. Le dessin de couverture est la propriété d'Ayane 45, qui m'a gentiment autorisé à l'utiliser._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 | Enfermés<strong>

Mathieu se tourna rapidement vers la Fille dont les jambes tremblaient tellement que c'était un miracle qu'elle tenait encore debout.

Mais son Créateur gardait les yeux écarquillés, ne semblant pas tenir compte de l'état des personnalités :

— Où est le Panda ?

Une lueur étrange traversa les yeux de la féministe, qui joignit ses mains pour les tordre mutuellement. Mathieu se rapprocha de la blonde, avant de la prendre par les épaules d'un air complètement affolé :

— S'il te plaît, c'est important ! On ne part pas sans lui !

* * *

><p>L'enfoiré. L'enfoiré. L'enfoiré.<p>

Le Patron s'arrêta un instant de frapper le mur en entendant la phrase de Mathieu, tandis que l'injure tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Malgré tous les efforts de son Créateur pour l'isoler du monde extérieur, il pouvait néanmoins apercevoir par flashs ce que voyait Mathieu, et entendait continuellement les bruits au-dehors.

Mais cette phrase, encore plus que tous, l'avait figé.

**COMMENT OSAIT-IL ?**

Comment osait-il demander _ça_ à la Fille qui était complètement dévastée par ce qu'elle semblait avoir vécu ? Comment osait-il penser au Panda ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde alors que le Moine et le Prof, dans la même pièce que lui, se trouvaient dans un état complètement second ? Comment osait-il confier le Hippie dans les bras du Geek comme un vulgaire paquet à transporter ?

**COMMENT OSAIT-IL ?**

C'en était trop, beaucoup trop. Le gamin avait dépassé les bornes depuis bien longtemps, et pourtant, il trouvait toujours le moyen d'en rajouter un peu plus.

**COMMENT OSAIT-IL ?**

Il l'enfermait dans sa tête, le préservait des dégâts extérieurs et physiques, alors qu'il était, de tous, le moins nécessiteux ?! Il laissait les autres dehors, mais lui avait droit à cette cage dorée qu'était l'esprit de son Créateur ?

Le gamin voulait sortir de cet enfer encore plus vite que ses personnalités, afin de ne surtout pas se tâcher. Ne surtout pas se salir, pour mieux nettoyer les autres après…

Ne surtout pas croiser le regard de son tortionnaire, et ne surtout pas faire de bruit.

**COMMENT OSAIT-IL ?**

— ENFOIRÉ ! hurla-t-il en donnant un autre coup dans le mur de toutes ses forces.

Pour la première fois, une brèche perça le mur.

Et, soudainement, le Patron sentit tout devenir clair à ses yeux, tandis qu'il se retrouvait dans la dite-cellule, devant la Fille en pleurs, avec derrière le Geek et le Hippie. Il cligna un instant des yeux, avant de regarder le revolver qu'il tenait de sa main droite.

Et alors, il comprit.

Il comprit qu'il avait pris la place de Mathieu. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec son enveloppe charnelle tant que son Créateur ne l'en autoriserait pas.

Alors qu'il réalisait seulement ce qui arrivait, il se sentit soudainement repoussé en arrière et tomber dans les ténèbres. Le criminel perçut la surface dure du sol le percuter de dos, et son souffle se coupa brièvement sous le choc. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps et se releva, pour refaire face au mur qu'il avait réussi à franchir, le temps d'un instant.

L'homme en noir cracha un caillot de sang qui s'était bloqué dans sa gorge, avant de s'avancer en titubant légèrement vers l'obstacle de béton face à lui. Sa main effleura la légère brèche, les phalanges couvertes de rouge laissant une trace dessus ; puis, d'un coup sec, il balança son poing droit dans la fissure.

Il allait sortir. Peu importe le moyen, mais il sortirait, dans ou hors du corps de Mathieu.

L'enfoiré ne perdait rien pour attendre.

* * *

><p>Mathieu rouvrit subitement les yeux tandis qu'il se sentait reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Effrayé par ce qu'il venait de traverser, il jeta un coup d'œil perdu autour de lui.<p>

Mais il se reprit bien vite en sentant la douleur insupportable qui venait de lui fracasser le crâne. Avec un gémissement, il porta une main à son front, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer le résultat ; alors, il se retourna, et empoigna brutalement l'épaule de la Fille par la main :

— Dis-moi où est le Panda ! S'il te plaît ! Plus vite on le saura, plus vite on sortira d'ici !

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer les pleurs de la féministe qui commença à trembler plus que violemment à cause du contact brutal avec son Créateur ainsi que son ton sec et dur. Malgré tout, elle trouva la force de parler :

— J-je s-sais p-pas ! Il l'a a-amené p-plus l-loin… D-dans l-le couloir…

Le schizophrène grogna, à la fois sous la douleur qui lui broyait le crâne et sous la frustration – et l'angoisse – de ne pas retrouver la dernière de ses personnalités. Pris par le temps, il s'avança vers le Moine prostré contre le mur, et lui saisit les deux bras pour le relever. Malgré le cri complètement paniqué du fanatique, il le força à le suivre, avant de l'amener près de la Fille qui le réceptionna contre elle.

Cela déclencha une série de réactions chez ses personnalités dont il ne tint pas compte, obnubilé par l'idée de retrouver le Panda puis de sortir d'ici. La féministe, traumatisée par ce qu'elle semblait avoir subi, sembla à deux doigts de s'évanouir en sentant le corps de son frère d'esprit contre elle, tandis que de l'autre côté, le prêcheur de Dieu avait blêmi au possible, tétanisé par ce que venait de faire son Créateur. Mais celui-ci s'approcha du Prof, avant de le lever et de le soutenir contre son épaule ; le scientifique, aux portes de la démence, se contenta d'émettre un léger ricanement tandis que Mathieu se tournait vers les quatre personnalités :

— Dépêchez-vous, on va retrouver le Panda et on se casse. On reste pas une minute de plus dans cet enfer.

Sur ces mots crachés à la fois d'un ton angoissé et précipité, le schizophrène se précipita vers la sortie, le Prof toujours accroché à son épaule.

Il ne vit pas les larmes horrifiées du Geek face à ce qui venait de se passer. Il continua son chemin, sans se soucier de l'état de ses personnalités.

Parce que la seule chose qui l'importait en ce moment, c'était de sortir de là.

* * *

><p>Un rayon de soleil passant par la brèche dans le mur vint l'aveugler à travers le tissu de la capuche de son kigurumi. Il cligna des yeux, indécis, avant de se terrer un peu plus en sentant le contact du béton dur et froid sous lui.<p>

Couché en chien de fusil, Maître Panda se sentait misérable. Misérable, et plus que terrifié.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'échapper aux quatre murs oppressants qui l'enfermaient. Mais le noir qui l'envahissait en fermant les paupières ne faisait que l'angoisser un peu plus.

Il était enfermé. Enfermé. Et ça l'épouvantait au plus haut point.

Les seules barrières de résistance qu'il avait érigées dans son esprit avaient cédé depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit dans ce cachot sale et étroit. Et depuis ce moment-là, son esprit n'était que terreur, appréhension et folie mélangée.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il entendit soudainement des pas s'approcher de sa cellule. Terrorisé, il se terra un peu plus en position fœtale, et ferma si fort les paupières qu'il en serra les dents. Il essaya de contenir ses tremblements, mais la peur qui l'avait envahie refusait de le laisser.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Le chanteur poussa malgré lui un couinement apeuré, avant d'ouvrir les yeux sous le coup de la terreur.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, éclairé par le petit rayon de soleil, d'une pose déterminée, se tenait Mathieu Sommet.

Cette simple vision suffit à déclencher un cataclysme dans les émotions du Panda, qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise tandis que son cerveau se mettait à tourner à plein régime.

Son Créateur.

Mathieu.

Venu le libérer.

Une étincelle d'espoir commença à crépiter dans son cœur, et le fit se relever, tandis qu'il oubliait petit à petit la présence des quatre murs autour de lui.

— Mathieu ? balbutia-t-il d'un air ébahi, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Le schizophrène s'avança dans la pièce, préoccupé, et c'est à ce moment-là que le chanteur remarqua le corps appuyé contre l'épaule du youtuber.

Le Prof se tenait à l'omoplate de son Créateur comme à une bouée de sauvetage, un sourire n'ayant rien de rassurant au visage, ses épaules tressautant comme s'il riait. Maître Panda sentit l'espoir qui s'était manifesté quelques instants plus tôt s'éteindre aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Quelque chose clochait.

Il leva les yeux afin de regarder plus loin que dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le mélomane réussit à apercevoir le tee-shirt rouge du Geek, ainsi que le bob du Hippie, appuyé étrangement sur l'épaule du gamer dont les larmes brillaient dans la pénombre, à cause du reflet causé par le soleil.

Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Il fronça les sourcils, et au même moment, l'ombre de son Créateur sur lui sembla bien plus menaçante. Il vit la main de ce dernier tendue vers lui, comme un symbole de sa libération. Mais le soupçon s'était installé dans son cœur, et il hésita un instant avant de la prendre.

Ce fut en voyant les murs autour de lui qui avaient l'air de s'écraser sur lui qu'il saisit la poigne de Mathieu afin de se relever.

Il vacilla pendant un moment, n'étant plus habitué à rester debout depuis un long moment. Mais quand il fut à nouveau capable de marcher, il s'avança directement vers le Geek, dépassant son Créateur sans y faire attention.

Ce qu'il vit eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos.

La Fille et le Moine était côte à côte, derrière le gamer et le pacifiste, et le fanatique s'appuyait sur l'épaule de la féministe d'un air complètement traumatisé ; quant à la blonde, ses yeux et ses cheveux en bataille exprimaient une profonde terreur. Tous deux tremblaient de tous leurs membres.

Le chanteur se figea sur place, avant de se retourner vers Mathieu qui repassait le seuil de la porte d'un air préoccupé.

— Maintenant, on s'en va, dit-il d'un ton à la fois paniqué et précipité en refermant la porte derrière lui, le Prof toujours sur son épaule.

Il s'avança, et le scientifique commença à laisser échapper un léger ricanement, comme possédé. Le chanteur en kigurumi se rappela de ce qu'il avait vu dans la cellule de la Fille avant d'être lui-même enfermé, et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il nota aussi que quelqu'un semblait manquer à l'appel, et ce fut cette dernière raison qui le poussa à dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait :

— Où est le Patron ?

Cette question jeta un froid dans le groupe. Le regard du Geek, écarquillé par l'angoisse, voyagea entre lui et son Créateur, et ce fut ce simple geste qui mit la puce à l'oreille du mélomane. Il regarda le schizophrène serrer les dents, comme pris par une insurmontable migraine, lui répondre d'un ton glacial :

— Ce n'est pas important. On doit partir d'ici. Et vite.

— Qu'est-ce que... ?

Mais la question du chanteur resta bloquée dans sa gorge avant même qu'elle n'ait pu être entièrement formulée. L'expression de Mathieu venait de changer du tout au tout ; son air de souffrir le martyre avait été remplacé par une expression déterminée, tandis qu'un rictus menaçant lui relevait le coin de la bouche. La lueur paniquée dans son regard s'était transformée en flamme brûlante, une flamme brûlante d'une vengeance et d'une rage effroyable.

— Mathieu ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

— Suivez-moi.

Le timbre de voix de son Créateur avait changé. Il était plus rauque, plus autoritaire, et surtout, beaucoup plus assuré. Il retourna sur ses pas, passant devant toutes ses personnalités, le Prof encore contre son épaule - et riant d'un air démoniaque.

Maître Panda resta interdit devant l'attitude du schizophrène. Il ne bougea pas d'un iota, écarquillant les yeux lorsque le Geek s'engagea sur les talons de Mathieu avec le Hippie. La Fille, elle, restait figée, le Moine toujours appuyé sur son épaule et tous les deux tremblants comme des feuilles. Comprenant la situation, le chanteur s'approcha doucement d'eux deux, avant de passer le bras du fanatique autour de son épaule pour le soutenir à la place de la féministe. Celle-ci sembla légèrement se calmer, tandis que le catholique, lui, sembla redoubler en tremblement.

Le mélomane tendit une main hésitante à la blonde qui avait l'air à deux doigts de tomber au sol sous la peur, afin de suivre les autres qui s'enfonçaient déjà dans les couloirs. Elle le regarda, une lueur indécise dans le regard, et en échange, la personnalité en kigurumi lui renvoya un faible sourire qu'il aurait espéré rassurant. Puis, enfin, la Fille accepta de lui prendre la main, malgré sa peur réticente des contacts humains qu'il savait liée à ce que l'immonde enfoiré avait failli lui faire avant qu'il n'arrive à temps.

Les trois personnalités rattrapèrent le petit groupe qui menait la marche. Mathieu avançait à pas furtifs et rapides, tandis que le Geek, lui, peinait à avancer avec le poids du Hippie contre son épaule.

Quelque chose se passa dans le corps de Maître Panda. Une émotion qui venait lui tordre l'estomac, qui remontait en lui comme une étincelle et qui menaçait d'exploser une fois arrivée au creux de sa gorge. Et ce sentiment continuait de se manifester, à chaque fois qu'il regardait Mathieu, Mathieu qui semblait se ficher éperdument de ce qui arrivait aux personnalités, Mathieu qui semblait avoir bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Mais ce fut en le voyant consulter un petit papier chiffonné sortis de sa poche que ses soupçons s'accentuèrent. La main droite crispée sur le revolver – que le chanteur venait tout juste de remarquer –, le schizophrène parcourut rapidement des yeux les étranges lignes zébrant le petit bout de feuille avant de la ranger prestement dans sa poche. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si tout le monde le suivait bien, avant de se retourner brusquement et de continuer sa route dans les couloirs, comme s'il les connaissait par cœur.

Le mélomane accéléra le pas, mais il ne vit rien venir.

Il ne comprit pas lorsque Mathieu ouvrit brusquement une porte dans le mur à leur droite, un éclat de folie complètement acharnée dans ses yeux – qu'il n'avait pourtant pas remarqué.

Il ne comprit pas lorsqu'il fit entrer brutalement le Geek avec le Hippie dans la pièce, avant de faire un signe de tête à la personnalité en kigurumi pour qu'elle fasse de même avec le Moine et la Fille.

Il suivit les ordres, sans protester. Mais ce ne fut qu'en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui qu'il comprit son erreur. Il se retourna, à présent terrifié par le bruit d'un loquet se verrouillant, et contempla Mathieu qui venait tout simplement de fermer la porte à laquelle il manquait une poignée, et qui n'était ouvrable que de l'extérieur.

Il les avait enfermés. Et lui avec.

Son Créateur releva la tête, absolument pas affecté par ce qu'il venait de faire, et observa un point fixe derrière le chanteur avec une flamme de démence dans les yeux, comme animé par une vengeance destructrice.

Et alors, Maître Panda comprit.

Il comprit que ce n'était pas Mathieu qui était en face de lui.

* * *

><p><em>Bon bon bon. Cliffhanger. Toujours. Encore. Et qui me rendent d'autant plus détestable, mmh ? (Je ne fais rien pour améliorer ma condition)<em>

_Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire le prochain chapitre au plus vite, mais je ne vous promets rien. En ce moment, ma Muse est légèrement capricieuse et je ne veux surtout pas foirer la fin de cette histoire qui approche à grand pas (Et oui, 20 chapitres, ça commence à faire beaucoup par rapport à "Aie la foi" :p) !_

_Donc merci de laisser une review, je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre aussi, car je crois bien que c'est elles qui m'ont le plus aidées à écrire ce chapitre... Merci de tout mon coeur :3_

_À la prochaine, j'vous aime mes petits pandas !_


End file.
